Hey Arnold! Episode I: Big Bob Strikes Back!
by DarthRoden aka Carl
Summary: This was my very first work of fanfiction ever! Star WarsHey Arnold story. Rated PG for lightsaber duels and lazer fights. Arnold & Helga Romance! COMPLETE!
1. Part One: The Phantom Menace

**WRITER'S NOTE:** _This is my first official "Hey Arnold!" Fanfiction work. _

_It was inspired by the episode: "What's Opera Arnold?" where the Hey Arnold! gang all played parts in Bizet's opera "Carmen". It came to me after watching the May 2002 hit movie: "Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones". I was watching the "sword fight" between "Don Arnold" and "Curlamillo" and as I did so, I began to imagine Arnold, not dressed as a soldier, but as Jedi Padawan Anikan Skywalker and wielding a blue light saber and Curly dressed in Darth Maul's black robes with a red, duel-sided light saber, not battling to Bizet's "Carmen Overture", but to John Williams "Duel of the Fates" from the Star Wars Episode I soundtrack, and the rest came to me gradually over time. _

_This story was first posted in its rough draft form at It took four months to complete and became Episode I of what would ultimately become a three story trilogy! Of course, at because of their rules, I needed to gloss over some violent parts and water down some other scenes. Nor was all of the trilogy posted before I could finish it._

_But now, no longer held back by message board rules...because here, I make them BWHA!HA!HA!HA!HA!...I present to you all three parts of what is probably the longest Hey Arnold! Fanfic ever written._

_If anyone can find a longer one, let me know and send a complete text. -D.R._

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as I wish I did, I neither own Hey Arnold! nor Star Wars. Master Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon owns Hey Arnold! and Master George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns Star Wars, but if both of them ever decided to create a story based on both (as well as got the legal okay to do it) I would probably look something like this. I only regret that Jim Lang and John Williams couldn't combine both soundtracks as well...just use your imaginations._

_**A long time ago, in a neighborhood far, far away...**_

**HEY ARNOLD!**

**Episode I **

**Big Bob Strikes Back!**

_**Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic as Agents of the Dark Side of the Force gather to formulate a sinister plot with the assistance of the greedy Trade Federation to destroy both the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy...** _

**Part One: The Phantom Menace**

Staring at the scenic viewpoint on top of one of the tallest buildings overlooking much of the great city scape of the Planet Courasant, the Capital of the Galactic Republic, The Dark Emperor of the Sith looked out at the horizon of bright lights, traffic and spaceflights constantly arriving and departing with amusement.

Of course, none of those millions of beings could see the Sith Lord, not believed that the section of the great city where the figure stood was inhabited as it had been destroyed in a great fire a decade ago. It was cloaked in a deep black darkness as dark as his own twisted soul.

The Emperor smiled beneath the hooded black cloak, preferring it that way. In the shadows.

But soon, the Dark Lord thought, the shadows will overcome the light...as it is meant to.

The Sith Emperor heard noise from behind. The Dark Lord didn't need to turn around to see who approached.

"Is everything set in place, Lord Curly?" The evil figure asked, not turning from the view, but waving Darth Curly to come over with the barest movement of a thin hand.

Darth Curly stood next to his master. A pale-faced kid with short, black hair and red-lenses in the eyewear that covered his intense eyes. Like his master, the other Sith Lord was covered in a black hooded cloak.

"All is in order, my master," Darth Curly replied, with the barest hint of excitement and impatience in his voice. "At last, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last, we will have revenge."**St**

The Emperor frowned slightly, "Patience, my young servant. You always seemed to have a problem with that."

Patience was one of the only aspects of the Jedi character that the Sith Emperor approved of.

"There is another matter of some concern we must address," The Emperor said, still looking out at the distant lights and life, centering on the negative aspects of all that life, the greed, the corruption, the lies...

The Dark Side of the Force.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force, Lord Curly. We have a new Jedi enemy, Arnold Skywalker."

Darth Curly's response to that was a snort of disbelief. "He's nothing but a Padawan! Gerald Windu and Master Phoebe could not have possibly prepared him for us!"

"The Force is strong with him," The Emperor said, annoyance thick in the Dark Lord's voice. "Skywalker must never become a Jedi. He must never be allowed to interfere with our plans."

"My master, Skywalker and Master Stinky will be the ones sent to negotiate the dispute in the Naboo system, that has already been seen to." Darth Curly said. "Not only will we soon have a new ally in our quest, but we can be rid of Skywalker as well."  
The Sith Emperor finally turned from the view to look at Darth Curly. All that could be seen was a very white mouth with thin, colorless lips. Everything above the nose was shadowed by the deep hood, except for two bright, cruel eyes. Eyes that looked as if they could see inside a person's very soul and find the thing that person was most afraid of.

"One way, or another, she must join us, Lord Curly." The Sith Emperor stated flatly. "Can it be done?"

"She will join us, or die, my master," he said, kneeling at his master's feet. He smiled an evil smile underneath his own black hood.

The Emperor laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"You are in charge then, Lord Curly. See to it personally, there can be no mistakes. Senator Helga must be ours and Arnold Skywalker must die!"

Darth Curly bowed, "I live only to serve you, my master."

The Dark Lord smiled wickedly through thin lips. "Of course...you do."

If anyone were still inhabiting the area, they would have heard a cruel, evil cackle of laughter from the darkness. A laughter that belonged to the servants and masters of that same darkness.

A Republic starship bearing the colors of the diplomatic corps and its ambassadorial neutrality emerges from hyperspace near the bright, blue-green planet of Naboo. In orbit of the planet hovered a large round ship, white with a blocky ring broken near the front in a C-shape, a Trade Federation Battleship.

"Captain," came a drawled-accented voice from the back of the ship. "Tell them fellers we wish to speak to the Viceroy immediately."

The Captain of the ship and her co-pilot flew the ship through the darkness to their destination. The female Captain activated the comm channel to the sinister battleship.

"Trade Federation Battleship, this is the Republic cruiser _Alliance_. We have on board ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor who request an immediate audience with Viceroy Wolfgang. Acknowledge."

The view screen came to life and a blonde female officer wearing a black uniform with hat and a sour expression on her face responded, "I am Commander Nadine, the Viceroy's aide. You have permission to land on Dock C. Viceroy Wolfgang has been expecting you." There was a slight smile at that.

The Captain nodded, "Thank you, Commander." The screen went blank.  
The Republic ship landed in the dock where dozens of Trade Federation Battle Droids stood as an honor guard near a golden humanoid droid. The plank lowered and two figures cloaked in brown hooded cloaks emerged from the ship, one tall and the other short. The golden droid walked over to them.

"Hello, I am Sid 3PO, human-cyborg relations," The droid said in introduction. "My master's sent me here to assist you to the waiting room."

The taller Jedi nodded and said, "Okie Dokie."

Sid 3PO lead them to a small waiting room where he goes about serving them refreshments. The two Jedi lower their hoods to reveal two of the Jedi heroes of this story, Master Jedi Stinky Kenobi and his Padawan, Arnold Skywalker.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Arnold said, as he looked out the window at the planet below, though his green eyes held a half-lidded, unfocused gaze to them, as if he were lost in thought.

"I don't sense anything," Stinky said.

Arnold turned to look at Stinky, a serious look on his face. "It's not about the mission, but elsewhere. Something cold...elusive..."

The master Jedi put a hand on his learner's shoulder. "Be mindful of the current mission, Arnold. The Trade Federation has to stop blockading this planet. We need to understand why they are doing this now. Chancellor Olga is depending on us."

"I know, Master Stinky," Arnold said nodding, "but this feeling is just so..."

"Don't center on your anxieties, young padawan. Remember what Masters Gerald and Phoebe taught you about being mindful of the present?"

The padawan sighed in frustration, from being reminded of something he'd been told a hundred times. "Yes, master Kenobi."

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the starship, treachery was being planned.

Trade Federation Viceroy Wolfgang stood looking at a large screen showing the surveillance video of the waiting room and the two Jedi ambassadors awaiting his presence.

He heard a snort of disgust and turned to see his second in command, Grand Moff Rhonda Gunray looking at the screen, a loathing look on her face.

"No fashion sense what-so-ever!" Rhonda muttered. "Those brown robes and those tacks hair-styles!"

"Well, that doesn't matter, what does matter is they have arrived just as Lord Curly said they would." Wolfgang said.

The Viceroy turned to Commander Nadine, "Contact Darth Curly at once!"

Commander Nadine nodded and began to work the panel.

A moment later, Viceroy Wolfgang and Grand Moff Rhonda stood before a hologram of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"What is it, Viceroy?" Darth Curly asked, although his voice was calm.

"The two Jedi have arrived, just as you planned, my Lord," Wolfgang said, smiling evilly.

"Good, Now is the time. Send down your droids and capture Senator Helga and then notify me once it has been done."

Wolfgang turned to Commander Nadine. "See that the bounty hunter has everything ready, Commander."

Nadine bowed and left the bridge.

"What of the two Jedi, my lord?" Rhonda asked the Sith Lord.

Darth Curly smiled cruelly, "The Chancellor should not have sent them there..." he chuckled about something that neither Wolfgang nor Rhonda understood, nor really wanted to ask about. "...destroy them both!"

"Understood, master." Wolfgang said, bowing to the hologram which deactivated.

Wolfgang turned to the command battle droid near her, "Send a platoon of battle droids and Droid Dekas down to the waiting room and destroy the Jedi...and while your at it, get rid of Sid 3PO too. He's really getting too annoying!"

"Roger-roger!" The droid answered.

In the landing dock, the Captain of the Republic Cruiser _Alliance_ and her co-pilot had just enough time to register shock before their ship was destroyed by internal blaster cannons. The explosion rocked the entire battleship.

Feeling the explosion, as well as the loss of the two lives through the living Force, both Arnold and Stinky leaped to their feet and activated their light sabers, Stinky holding a green blade and Arnold a light blue one.

Sid 3PO dropped the drinks and tray. "Boy howdy! W-what's going on!"

Arnold went to the door and tested it. "Locked."  
Suddenly, the room began to fill with poisonous gasses. Both the Jedi deactivated their light sabers and took deep breaths while Sid 3PO shouted, "OH NO! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Arnold felt Master Stinky tap him on the shoulder and seemed to point to something before the colored gasses blocked their vision.

Watching the monitor on the bridge as the Jedi and the unfortunate Sid 3PO vanished from sight, Viceroy Wolfgang and Grand Moff Rhonda chuckled in glee.

Wolfgang opened a communication with the droids awaiting outside the waiting room.

"They must be dead by now, now go smash what's left of them."

"Roger-roger!" The droid commander answered.

The gas filters and fans began to empty the deadly clouds from the room as the doors opened. Looking through the doorway and watching from the monitor, the Trade Federation leaders and the battle droids expected to find two dead Jedi Knights and a panicked droid.

Instead, the room was empty, and the vent shaft cover was removed.

"FIND THEM!" Viceroy Wolfgang shouted angrily.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**


	2. Part Two: Saving A Galactic Senator

**Part Two: Saving a Galactic Senator**

"Oh dear, oh dear . . . " Sid 3PO kept repeating, as he made his way down the ventilation shaft behind the two Jedi Knights.

"Will you be quiet?" Arnold whispered to the droid, who sounded to him like he was stuck in a recording loop.

"I see another opening up ahead," Stinky said.

They made their way to the vent cover and opened it to find themselves behind some canisters and boxes in one of the battle ship's docking bays.

As Arnold tried to keep Sid 3PO quiet, Stinky Kenobi glanced around the side of the crates to see that they were no more than a few yards away from a platoon of battle droids and a dozen droid dekas, very heavily armed attack droids with powerful shield generators. In front of this force was a large, mean-looking bounty hunter wearing silver and green body armor and a large helmet with a long black visor for eye holes.

"Harold Fett!" Called a voice from the doorway.

Commander Nadine entered the room and walked over to the bounty hunter, Harold Fett.

"Yeah? Is it time?" The bounty hunter asked, eagerly.

Commander Nadine nodded, "Yes, the Sith just sent us the orders to move on with the plan . . . "

From where they hid, both Stinky Kenobi and Arnold Skywalker couldn't believe what they heard. The Sith Lords were the enemies of the Jedi Knights for centuries. It was believed all of them had been destroyed long ago.

"The Sith? It can't be, master . . . " Arnold argued. Stinky held up a hand for quiet. They continued to listen in on the conversation.

"You are to go down to the planet Naboo and capture Senator Helga Amidala." Nadine finished.

"Don't worry, Commander," The bounty hunter said, "The Senator will soon be in our hands."

"Once we have her, we will deliver her to the Sith Emperor on the Planet Genosis."

"Ha! Why do you think he wants her anyway? It isn't like she's that important, or anything, even if she is Chancellor Olga's sister."

Commander Nadine frowned. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. Those are our orders and we will carry them out. The sooner we do, the sooner we get our rewards."  
Harold Fett nodded, "Understood, Commander."

The bounty hunter began to order the droid soldiers into the nearby space ship.

Behind the crates, Arnold and Stinky began to take steps to stop them.

"We've got to warn the Jedi Council if the Sith are indeed involved," Stinky said.

"What about the Senator, Master?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, I recon you'll have to sneak aboard that ship, get down to the planet and protect her at all costs." Stinky answered.

Arnold looked at Stinky and smiled. "Y-you're trusting me to do this on my own, master?" That was a first.

Stinky looked at his padawan. "I recon you're strong enough to do this, Arnold."

"Thanks master, I promise I won't fail you, or the Senator." Arnold said in assurance.

"May the Force be with you, young padawan."

Arnold nodded and crawled off.

Watching Arnold make his way to Harold Fett's ship and sneaking aboard, Stinky thought to himself, _'Sooner or later, they all have to leave the nest, I recon.' _

"Pardon me, sir," Sid 3PO said, interrupting Stinky's thoughts. "What are we going to do here?"

"We wait until Arnold contacts me and try to stay out of sight."

Down on the planet below them, inside an office in the largest building of Theed, the capital city of the Planet Naboo, Senator Helga Amidala was sitting at her desk, surrounded by her three aids, Representative Lorenzo, Representative Sheena, and her personal aide, Li-la Binks.

They were all gathered around the Senator's office desk, discussing what Senator Helga believed to be an important issue . . .

"With the current crisis of the Trade Federation blockade of the planet, shouldn't we be discussing something more important?"

Helga Amidala scowled at him, "I think that this is important, Lorenzo."

The Gungan, Li-la Binks added her two cents. "Well, meesa thinks that wesa should look at thisa problem with an ever-so moi moi different perspective."

"I agree," Representative Sheena added, with her chipper voice. "This is an important issue, and I fear it may not be settled easily. I vote that we should do this the traditional way, Senator."

The party separates to reveal sandwich stuff on the table.

"I defiantly think we should put Swiss on it!" Sheena said. "With pickles, lettuce, and tomatoes."

"No people," Helga said, flatly. "I will not condone a course of action that will put cheese on my pastrami sandwich!"

"Well, meesa thinks . . . "

"Nothing I'm interested in hearing, I'm sure Li-la." Helga said, interrupting the Gungan.

Suddenly the alarms in the building go off.

Helga stood up. "What the he . . . " That was all she managed to get out of her mouth before the doorway exploded, sending debris all over the shocked diplomats and the sandwich stuff.

A moment later, Harold Fett walks in, flanked by a dozen battle droids, weapons all aimed at the Senator and her associates.

"What is the meaning of all this!" Helga asked, outraged.

"You're coming with me, Senator!" Harold Fett announced. He turned to the droids. "Put the Senator in chains and destroy the others!"

"Roger-roger!" The nearest droid said.

They started to advance on the frightened Senator and her aids when the window beside them shattered inwardly, sending glass all over the goons. A brown and blonde blur spun over their heads and into them. Then half of the droids went flying, as if propelled by some unseen obstruction. Then, in the mists of it all, a blue light saber activated, cutting down the remaining droids. Harold Fett was hurled against the wall, temporarily stunned.

Lorenzo, Sheena, and Li-la Binks all ducked under the table, but Helga stood there in awe of the sight before her.

The figure standing over Harold Fett was a short, boy dressed in brown Jedi robes with turfs of soft, yellow-blonde hair sticking out of his blue cap and a padawan pony tail on his right shoulder. He carried his light saber with such confidence and assurance. His eyes, which she could see from there were green, held a lot of determination and strength. It was an impressive sight.

_'Wow!_' Helga thought to herself.

Harold Fett recovered from the shock and fired his blaster pistol at the Jedi, only to have it deflected by the light saber, the lazer blast just barely passed by Helga's left ear by a foot. She was too entranced by the Jedi padawan's catlike reflexes to realize she was still in danger.

Arnold charged at the bounty hunter and neatly cut the blaster in two with the light saber blade.

Harold Fett turned and dived out the window next to him, igniting his rocket pack as he did so. No doubt going to get reenforcement from his ship.

Arnold deactivated his light saber and took a deep breath. Twelve droids in ten seconds, Master Stinky would be proud, he thought to himself smiling slightly.

Then he turned, and saw a rather impressive sight before him.

The girl was wearing the blue and pinkish-purple robes popular with female representatives of the Galactic Congress, obviously Senator Helga Amidala. She had a lot of strength to her, Arnold could tell from the intensity in her large, blue eyes. Her light blonde hair was set in two pigtails with a pink ribbon set in the top of her head.

_'Wow!_' Arnold thought to himself.

She looked him up and down and asked him, in a slightly bemused voice, "Aren't you a little short for a Jedi?"

Arnold frowned. _'Some gratitude!_'

**_To Be Continued . . ._**


	3. Part Three: Awakened Powers

**Part Three: Awakened Powers**

The Naboo Representatives came out from underneath the office table, shock etched on all their faces at the sight of the dozen wrecked battle droids.

_'There's no time for any of this,'_ Arnold thought impatiently.

"Senator Helga, I'm Arnold Skywalker. My master sent me here to protect you from the bounty hunter. He's gone, but he'll be back soon with more battle droids . . . "

"More! More did you say!" Li-la Binks asked, terrified. "Exqueze me, meesa not liking that ever-so much!"

"Under these circumstances, I think you should come with me to the Jedi Temple on Coresaunt until all of this has been settled. It's the only place you'll be safe."

"Who's after me?" Helga demanded. "Why? Why me?"

"I'm really not too sure myself, but you can't stay here, it's too dangerous!" Arnold said, firmly.

"He's right, my lady," Sheena said then. "Your safety is of the highest importance!"

Helga looked at him with those intense blue eyes a moment and nodded. "Very well, I will go with you, Master Skywalker."

Arnold blushed slightly, "Actually, I'm still just a padawan learner."

Helga smiled, "Well, you're still the closest thing to a Jedi around here, so you'll have to do."

Arnold frowned slightly as he saw her smirk, knowing he was being teased.

Helga turned to her fellow representatives. "The rest of you need to get away from here. It's me they want, they'll ignore all of you."

Li-la Binks stepped forward. "Meesa going with you, Senator Helga." There was a stubborn look in the Gungan's eyes.

Helga looked over at the young Jedi. Arnold nodded, "She can come, I guess."

"Good luck, Senator," Lorenzo said finally, before they departed.

Arnold, Helga, and Li-la Binks all walked quickly down the hallway of the palace.

"Where are the docking bays here?" Arnold asked.  
"Down the left hall," Helga said, then stopped suddenly, looking at him annoyed. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Arnold asked confused, turning toward her.

Helga rolled her eyes at him. "Look here, I don't care if you are a Jedi, I'm the Galactic Senator here and you'll follow my lead, got it,_ bucko_!" She pointed a finger at his chest.

Arnold scowled, annoyed with the arrogant girl. "Look, your worshipfulness, let's get something strait here, I'm the one saving_ you_ here, remember?"

"Well, I am a member of the government, so I outrank you, football-head!" She shot back.

Arnold looked at her bewildered for a second, "Football-head?" Then he looked at her annoyed again. "Listen to me, you . . . "

Suddenly, a lazer blast came from down the hall barely missing them and hitting the ceiling above them. The three turned to see six droid dekas rolling into the hallway, weapons ready.

"Uh ho," Arnold said, "this is not good!"

He grabbed Helga by the arm and pulled her quickly down another hall. Li-la Binks followed closely behind, screaming, "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Li-la, shut up!" Helga said angrily and annoyed.

"I thought we'd have more time than this," Arnold said. "I guess they sent down more droids already . . . "

Oh that's just great, football-head! Boy this is some rescue!" Helga said, sarcastically.

"Maybe you'd prefer it back in your office, your worshipfulness?" Arnold shot back, equally sarcastically.

More lazer blasts cut off their argument.

Then Arnold's communicator beeped.

"Arnold, come in!" Stinky's voice said over the device.

Arnold answered. "Stinky, where are you?"

"I'm on a ship I borrowed from our Federation chums," he answered. "What's your position?"

"Running," Arnold said, lazer blasts passing by them, Li-la Binks screaming.  
"Do you have Senator Helga with you?"

"Yeah, but we're going to need your help, I can't get back the way I came, you have to come get us!"

"Okey Dokie," Stinky said, "We'll be there in a few minutes, try and get to the roof."

"Roger that," Arnold said, then asked, "Um, what do you mean, we?"

Then he heard Stinky sigh and say, "Well, I reckon we have ourselves a new protocol droid."

Arnold then heard Sid 3PO's voice say, "Oh thank you, master. You won't regret it."

"Um master, about other passengers . . . " Arnold said, sighing ironically.

"Space ship?" Li-la Binks said, "Meesa no like space travel! Meesa gets ever-so space sick!"

Arnold could actually hear Stinky sigh over the communicator, "Why do I have the feeling that we picked up another pathetic life form."

Having overheard that comment, Li-la Binks said, "How ever-so wude!"

Arnold sighed again, "I'll explain later, just come get us!"

He put the communicator away and ducked down another hallway, pulling Helga who yelped when he tugged her. "Not so rough, you little shrimp!"

They gave the droid dekas the slip. Then, Arnold felt another surge in the Force. He activated his light saber and was ready to deflect the lazer blasts from just in front of him, and charging at the emerging battle droids and cutting them down in no time.

Helga felt the same sense of awe from back in her office, thinking how brave he was to take on those robots single handedly like that.

Then the wall near them exploded, and Harold Fett, using his jet pack, flew into the hallway. He aimed his blaster at Arnold and fired, only to have the blasts deflected by and hitting the last battle droids in the hallway.

"Now lets see how good you are without your tin toys," Arnold said, taunting the bounty hunter, standing in front of Helga and just behind Li-la Binks.

Harold Fett was already in action, he fired his blaster at the ceiling above Arnold, who used the Force to deflect the falling plaster. As his attention was turned, Harold used a stun grenade which he threw right at Arnold, who foolishly used his light saber to try and stop it, only to have it explode, knocking both him and the pathetic Li-la Binks to the floor.  
"Oh no!" Helga shouted, as Arnold hit the wall hard, his light saber flying down the hallway.

"Now your mine, Jedi scum!" Harold Fett shouted, raising his blaster at Arnold to finish him off.

Later on, Helga would remember that inside of her, something just seemed to hit her all at once, and that the air around her seemed to feel like it was living . . .

Helga stepped forward, not thinking about the fact she was unarmed and shouted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She raised both of her hands out in front of her the air around her felt electrically charged, and without warning, Harold Fett was blown hard through the wall next to the hole he'd made, with a force more powerful than the blast from the stun grenade he'd used. He fell thirty stories down the side of the building and the cliff down to the river behind the palace.

On the spaceship a mile above them and descending, Stinky Kenobi felt a sudden disturbance in the Force.

Millions of miles away, on Coresaunt, both Darth Curly and his master felt the same disturbance, Darth Curly was surprised by it, but the Sith Emperor just seemed to smile, as if it were expected.

"So, it's happened," the Emperor said, smiling a secret smile.

"But how?" Darth Curly asked, confused.

Back on Naboo, both Arnold Skywalker and Li-la Binks sat up, stunned. Li-la because she saw it happen. Arnold, because he'd seen it and felt it in all of its intensity through the Force.

Even more stunned was Helga, who looked at the hole wide-eyed, then fainted.

Arnold quickly rushed over and kneeled next to her. "Senator Amidala! Helga! Helga, are you okay?"

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes very slowly. Then she said weakly, quietly, "I . . . I feel so strange, drained . . . "

Arnold sat her up, looked up at the gaping hole and back at her strangely, "How . . . how did you do that?"

"I...don't know . . . I just . . . " she looked up at him, "I was afraid you . . . I thought you were hurt."

Arnold smiled, despite the surprised he felt, the shock was still new inside of him. "I...I'm okay, I guess."

Then he heard the sound of the droid dekas down the end of the hall.

"We have to get out of here now." Arnold said, turning his hand to his light saber and using the Force to draw it to him.  
Helga looked at him. She'd felt something coming from Arnold before the light saber flew to his hand.

"D-did I just . . . feel that?" She asked.

Arnold turned to look at her, "Huh?"

"What you did just now," she explained weakly, sounding tired. "I felt you do it."

Arnold's eyes widened at that, "You did? But . . . " he stopped himself. This was no time for a conversation.

"We have to get out of here," he said, looking down the hall to see the droid dekas rolling into view a hundred feet away and closing.

Then outside the gaping hole in the wall, a spaceship suddenly appeared. Painted on the side, in bold purple lettering were the words _"The Moave Avenger."_ The door opened next to the hole and Sid 3PO stood inside beaconing them inside.

Arnold helped Helga to her feet and gave her to Li-la Binks, "Get her aboard!"

Li-la helped Helga onto the ship,_ The Moavue Avenger_ while Arnold, reactivates his light saber and held off the lazer blasts from the droid dekas long enough to buy some time before he jumped onto the ship.

The ship then took off into the sky into space.

While Sid 3PO and Li-la Binks helped Helga into the back, Arnold went to the cockpit and found Stinky Kenobi at the controls.

"Stinky, how are we going to get past the blockade ship in orbit? I hope you have a plan." Arnold said, looking out the window at the approaching Trade Federation command ship.

Aboard the Trade Federation Battleship, Commander Nadine turned to Viceroy Wolfgang. "Viceroy! The ship is headed toward us!"

"Lock on the tractor beam! We need the Senator alive!" he shouted.

Nadine hit the controls, but nothing happened. "The tractor beam isn't functioning!"

"What!" Wolfgang shouted.

"The Jedi must have deactivated it when they escaped," Grand Moff Rhonda stated, annoyed.

The Moave Avenger streaked past, going to light speed once it was out of orbit.  
"NO!" Wolfgang shouted angrily! "FIND THEM! TRACK THEM!"

Nadine shook her head, "No use, Viceroy, they've already gone beyond long range sensors."

Suddenly, the consol. light at the communication's desk beeped. "Transmission coming in . . . it's Lord Curly," Commander Nadine said, looking up horrified.

The room went quiet . . . dead quiet.

"P-put him on," Wolfgang said, weakly, a terrified look appeared on his face.

A hologram of the black-clad Dark Lord of the Sith appeared before him.

"Lord Curly, I have to . . . uh . . . uh . . . " Wolfgang's voice was cut off as he began to choke. His hands went to his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time, Viceroy!" Darth Curly said, in a creepy monotone voice, then turned to Rhonda. Even as Wolfgang choked to death, he said, "Grand Moff Rhonda, you will take your ship to the Angola cluster and await for my arrival. You are the new leader of the Trade Federation now, Viceroy Rhonda."

Rhonda bowed, looking over at what was left of her former boss and the price of failing the Dark Lords of the Sith.

"Thank you, Lord Curly, I won't fail you," she said, still happy to be in charge.

"See that you don't, Viceroy," Darth Curly said, in what was a very serious tone.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**


	4. Part Four: The Power Of The Force

**Part Four: The Power of The Force**

On board_The Moave Avenger_ now on auto pilot, everyone but Helga and Li-la Binks sat, or stood in the cockpit going over recent events.

"Well," Stinky Kenobi began, "I reckon we done ditched those Trade Federation clowns."

"Goodness me, I hope so," Sid 3PO added.

Arnold just nodded as he was not really focused on the discussion, but on what happened a half hour ago on Naboo. The whole event went over in his mind, Helga saving him from that bounty hunter, the look of fear on her face at what she'd done . . .

The door opened and Li-la Binks walked in, quietly.

"How's Helga doing?" Arnold asked the Gungan, quickly getting to his feet. Master Stinky's eyebrow went up at the fact his padawan had called her by her name, rather than her title of office.

"Sheeas in the back, resting." Li-la Binks told him, softly. "Meesa thinks the whole thing was ever-so tiring for the Senator. It was all a moi-moi shock for her."

Arnold nodded, slowly, "I don't doubt it."

"Arnold, what the heck went on down there?" Stinky asked him. " I felt such a great disturbance in The Force."

"Well, don't look at me, master . . . that was Helga," Arnold said that last part thoughtfully, remembering how taken aback he'd been by the whole thing. She'd saved his life down on Naboo.

Stinky noted that Arnold, for the second time, called the Senator by her name. But that fact was irrelevant next to what Arnold had said.

"The Senator! But . . . how can that be?"

Arnold shook his head, "I . . . I don't know. I'm not really sure she knows either. She seemed afraid by the whole thing."

Sid 3PO looked back and forth between Arnold's seemingly wandering gaze, and Stinky's concentrating gaze, each showing different thoughts going on in their heads.

"Um, excuse me, sirs," the golden droid interrupted, "But might I inquire as to what all of this means anyway?"

Both of the Jedi had the same suspicion building in their minds, but Stinky was the first to suggest testing it.  
"Arnold, I reckon you need to go check on the Senator, and better get a sample from her while your back there," Stinky said to his padawan. Then he turned to Sid-3PO and asked, "Can you get the computer to log into the Jedi database medical examiner."

Arnold blinked at Master Stinky. "You mean . . . a midiclorin check?"

Stinky nodded.

Both of them understanding exactly what that meant. They had both felt the power of The Force in her. If Stinky's suspicions were correct, then he could guess why the Sith were after Senator Helga.

Nodding, Arnold left the cockpit.

He went down the small hallway to the crew room near the back where he found Helga laying on a cot, a blanket over her legs and middle. She was looking out at the passing stars.

Arnold coughed, and she turned to face him slowly. Even from the doorway, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Senator Amidala?" Arnold asked, now going back to her official title.

Helga snorted, "Feel? Oh I feel just fine for someone who just got shot at a half hour ago."

He noted that Helga was trying to use the same arrogance and bravado from before, but not being too successful at it.

Seeing her like this, Arnold's first impulse was to go to her and assure her everything would be okay, although he didn't understand why he felt such attachment to someone he barely knew.

But he had to perform his official duties first. He walked over to the cot and knelt down next to her. "I need a sample of your hair."

"What? Why" Helga asked, clearly confused.

"We need to check something. My master thinks he may know what's going on, and why you were able to stop that bounty hunter before . . . " He paused then, looking down a moment, and said, "Um, thanks by the way for saving me like that"

Helga looked at him a moment, and for a second, Arnold swore he saw her features soften a bit. But then she said, smirking, trying to sound superior again, "Hey that just makes the two of us even, _bucko!_"

Arnold sighed, so much for complements.  
Helga pulled out a hair, wincing slightly. Then she handed it to him, brushing his fingers as she did so, which sent a jolt up her spine. Arnold felt the same thing, when her thin fingers brushed against his for that instant.

Arnold cleared his throat and blinked, then said warmly to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Try to get some sleep, I'll be back later to check on you, I promise."

She scowled up at him and turned away from him to the window. "I don't need you to tell me what I need, 'football-head'."

Arnold sighed again, slightly annoyed and left the room.

Helga heard him leave, then turned back on her back and looked toward the doorway and smiled slightly.

In the cockpit a few moments later, everyone awaited anxiously for the text results which came in only a few moments later.

The results were unprecented.

"Would you look at that!" Stinky Kenobi said, astonished at the readouts. Arnold's own eyes widened in surprise as well. Both Li-la Binks and Sid 3PO exchanged a look of utter lack of comprehension.

"Even Master Phoebe doesn't have that high a count," Arnold said astonished. "Nor Master Gerald!"

"Yep," Stinky said, reaching the conclusion, "I reckon she could be as powerful with The Force as any Jedi Knight."

Arnold nodded, surprised and very nervous. How are they going to ever explain this to Helga? Would she even begin to understand? And what comes next for her?

About an hour later, aboard the Trade Federation Battleship, the new Viceroy Rhonda Gunray and her assistant Commander Nadine greeted the finally returning, and completely rusted bounty-  
hunter, Harold Fett.

"Oh my gosh!" Rhonda said, turning her nose up at Harold. "That green outfit and that rusty armor! They clash! Nadine, call the fashion police droids and get him a ticket!"

"Oh, ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Harold Fett said sarcastically. "That stupid Jedi and his tricks! They're gonna pay for knocking me into that river! When I see him again, I'm gonna pound him!"

A protocol droid walked in to address the viceroy.

"Viceroy, a black shuttle is approaching and request to dock immediately." The droid informed her, then even the droid looked unnerved when he added, "Darth Curly is aboard."  
Rhonda blanched and waved the droid off. Together with Commander Nadine and Harold Fett in tow, she went down to the main shuttle bay to greet the Dark Lord of the Sith. The shuttle landed just as they made it into the bay. A flanking platoon of battle droids lined the walkway on the right of the shuttle, their weapons at present arms.

Slowly, the shuttle bay doors opened and Darth Curly strutted down the gang plank.

Rhonda and Nadine bowed, Harold Fett only inclined his head slightly.

Mentally, Viceroy Rhonda rated the Dark Lord's outfit in a very low category. Black boots, black robes, a black cloak, red lense eye wear . . . tacky. _'He could use a "Fashion Police" ticket too',_ She thought to herself.

"Lord Curly," She welcomed the Sith Lord formally. "This is an unexpected surprise. If we'd known you would be coming personally, we'd of . . . "

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Viceroy," Darth Curly interrupted. "I am here to make sure that nothing gets screwed up . . . again." He added that last part menacingly at Harold Fett, who still didn't seem impressed, and scowled at the short, evil Sith Lord.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Darth Curly," Harold Fett said, "I'll catch them and make them pay for rusting my uniform. One good blaster shot should do it good. I can shoot a wamprat at more than 300 meters with a blaster pistol, did you know that?"

Darth Curly frowned slightly, "Don't be too proud of the meager skills you've been given with your little toy, bounty hunter. Skill shooting is an insignificant task next to the power of The Force."

Harold Fett snorted derisively at that, "The Force! Oh please! Spare me any more talk about The Force! I've had enough of that on the planet. Anyway, I don't see the big deal in . . . "

The Harold Fett began to choke, his hands went to his throat.

Darth Curly smiled slightly and mildly observed, "I find you lack of faith disturbing. Tisk Tisk."

Unlike Wolfgang, though, Darth Curly released the Force Grip and Harold Fett, fell to his knees, holding his throat, sucking in precious breaths of air.

Then the Sith Lord turned to Rhonda. "Did the ship the Jedi steal have a transponder?"

"Yes, my lord," Rhonda said, gesturing to Commander Nadine.

"We're tracking them, Lord Curly. We estimate that they will reach Coresaunt in a half hour." Commander Nadine told him.  
"Good," Darth Curly said, "My master said they would be headed there. Keep track of them, but the Emperor's orders are to await on instructions, understood?"

"Yes, Lord Curly," Viceroy Rhonda said, bowing.

"Dismissed, I wish to be alone," the Sith Lord said walking toward the nearest viewport.

Then all bowed and turned to leave, Harold Fett still holding his bruised throat.

As she began to go through the door, Viceroy Rhonda suddenly felt something touch her backside that made her jump slightly. She glared back at Darth Curly, who just smirked wickedly at her in perverse amusement.

"Pervert," she said under her breath and walked out, Commander Nadine and Harold Fett behind her.

Darth Curly gazed out at the star filled space and smiled to himself. Aside from the setbacks, his master's plans were all going ahead splendidly. Soon, there will be a new Sith Lord, and the dark side will triumph.

_'Soon,'_ Darth Curly thought, smiling a secret smile,_ 'I will have enough power to even surpass the Emperor and rule the galaxy.' _

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Part Five: The Council Meets And Arnold'...

**Part Five: The Council Meets/Arnold's Decision**

Our heroes arrive on the planet Courasant, capital of the Galactic Republic.

Looking out the forward window of the cockpit, Arnold stood in awe, no matter how many times he'd ever seen it.

The Planet Couresant was unique to most other worlds in the fact that it had no earthen surface . . . that had long ago been covered over with the technology that consumed the planet. The planet itself was a grayish-black in the sunlit areas and pitch black with numerous numbers of lights on the side in nighttime. There was absolutely no untouched area of the planet, the only trees and wildlife were held in large, special garden domes throughout the world. The atmosphere itself was regulated by a complex series of satellites in orbit, and the planet's oxygen supply was maintained by more than a hundred large filters constantly maintained throughout the planet. Even it's oceans, which dried up over a millennium ago, were no longer visible.

Stinky looked down at the beeping red light. "We've been cleared to land at skyhook one . . . that's the Supreme Chancellor's landing pad."

Arnold nodded. Next to him, Helga snorted derisively and muttered "Show off" under her breath. Apparently her old arrogance had returned.

Senator Helga Amidala and the Supreme Chancellor Olga Amidala were sisters. Arnold couldn't help but consider that weird in a small way. Chancellor Olga was a very wise ruler, with a very sweet and thoughtful nature, well liked by most races in the republic.

Helga, on the other hand . . .

He sighed to himself, _'Maybe she's the black sheep of the family?' _

The Moave Avenger landed on the skyhook. As the gang plank of the ship lowered, they were greeted below by Eugene, the Supreme Chancellor's aide.

"Senator Helga," he began bowing. "We were informed of the incident on Naboo. The Chancellor requested your presence as soon as you landed."

Helga blew air through her teeth at that.

Before she could say anything though, Master Stinky cut in quickly, "Our apologies to Chancellor Olga, but I reckon under these here circumstances, would you inform her that the Senator must be taken to the Jedi council first. It is a matter of the highest concern."

Eugene blinked, surprised. "Master Stinky, what is the problem?"

Helga cut in this time and said, scowling, "Listen here, you little shrimp, you go tell Olga that I have to see the Jedi first, then I am more than happy to pay her majesty a visit." From the way she phrased the words "more than happy" Arnold suspected she wasn't being quite so sincere.

Eugene backed up a step and nodded, then turned and tripped over his own foot. "Ow! I'm okay!"

Watching the poor hapless aide walk off, Li-la Binks shook her head sadly, "Thatsa boy is ever-  
so clumsy."

As they turned to go to the nearby public transports, Arnold looked at Helga, who was again her old "charming" self. They told her only an hour before of the powers she had. For someone who had their life completely turned sideways, she'd taken it quite well. She'd fainted again.

She glanced out the corner of her eye and noticed Arnold staring at her. "What are you looking at, geek-bait?"

Arnold turned away again facing forward and sighed, sounding really tired.

In the main council chamber of the Jedi temple, Master Stinky Kenobi and his padawan Arnold Skywalker stood before the only two members of the council not current on assignment, Master Jedi Gerald Windu and Master Jedi Phoebe, the smallest, but wisest of the order. Only the four of them were in the chamber, the others were awaiting in the adjoining waiting room outside.

Gerald Windu listened to their story, with both interest and disbelief on his dark face.

"The Sith!" He exclaimed, stunned. "How can that be, they couldn't have returned without our knowing about it . . . could they?"

The latter part he addressed to Phoebe, who looked at them, also surprised by this news, but not nearly as ready to disbelieve it.

"Hummm . . . hard to see, the Dark Side can be," She said softly "Clouds everything, it does."

"There's more," Stinky said, and Arnold looked over at the two Jedi masters as Stinky told them of what happened on the planet Naboo. Finally, he revealed the reason for this meeting, "They were after the Senator, because it appears that she has the powers of The Force."

Gerald looked absolutely taken aback by that. "How can that be? We never sensed it before?"

Arnold spoke finally, "It would appear until yesterday, that her powers were dormant, until she came under extreme stress."

Phoebe looked at Arnold with a piercing gaze, "Until she saved you, you do mean? Right, young padawan?"

He blushed with absolute embarrassment at being caught off guard like that by the bounty hunter. He should have known better, but he'd been too cocky . . . if Helga hadn't saved him, he would have surely met his end.

Gerald was confused now, "But if her powers were dormant, then how did the Sith know she had them at all?"

That was one question that Arnold tried his best to understand. There was virtually no way to detect such powers until they appeared. How indeed did the Sith Lords discover them even before she did?

"I don't know, master," Arnold answered truthfully, "But I do know that she herself didn't know until after the . . . the incident. In fact, Helga was shocked by the whole thing."

Stinky again noticed that his padawan had not used her title, but her first name. Gerald Windu and Phoebe also noticed this too, but none of them commented on it.

"Where is the Senator now?" Phoebe asked.

Stinky replied, "She's a waitin' in the waiting room."

Gerald nodded, "Arnold, go get her and bring her here so we can determine what to do."

Arnold went into the next room where Helga, Sid 3PO and Li-la Binks were all waiting. The droid and the Gungan were both looking out the windows amazed by the great city. Arnold didn't blame them. The sight of it in the morning hours was awe inspiring.

Helga on the other hand was standing before a table, on which a large bowl of fruit was set. She was studying the apple on the very top of the pile, so completely focused on it that she didn't notice him to her left. She raised her hand, trying to lift the apple using The Force, but not being successful at it.

Arnold smiled as an idea came to him.

Helga tried to concentrate, to move the apple . . . "Come on," she muttered under her breath.

Then, all of a sudden, to her amazement, it lifted almost effortlessly. '_Woah! I'm doing it!'_ She thought, smiling a small smug little smile of triumph. Then the apple suddenly began to move in circles and zig zags in front of her. Helga's smug demeanor suddenly became alarmed, _'Am I_ _doing that!_' Then she heard giggling from beside her and turned to see Arnold, moving his hand around, moving the apple himself, an amused chuckle on his face at her own expression of embarrassment.

Helga grabbed the apple out of the air. "That wasn't funny!" She said angrily and threw the apple at him.

Arnold stopped it with The Force before it came anywhere near hitting him and floated it back to the top of the bowl. "I don't know about that," he said, smiling. "I thought it was quite funny."  
She gave him an extremely annoyed look, or tried to, but the corners of her mouth did sort-of turn up ever-so slightly as she thought about his little antics.

Arnold got serious again. "Master's Gerald and Phoebe would like to speak with you now."

Helga Amidala took a deep breath to calm herself and followed him in.

She stood between Stinky Kenobi and slightly closer to Arnold Skywalker as Helga faced Gerald Windu and Master Phoebe, the two ranking members of the Jedi Order. They both examined the evidence and did their own midiclorin scan and were amazed at its findings.

"Yes," Phoebe's calm little voice said softly. "Yes, strong the Force is with you. Very strong indeed."

"I agree," Gerald said, nodding.

Helga scowled, "Okay, I know that. Stinky and Arnold here told me that, but what exactly does that mean anyway?"

Gerald explained. "You see, only one being in a twenty billion, or so, is born with enough midiclorins to control the Force. Unless it is strong in your family history?"

"My family!" Helga asked almost amused. "Well I know my mom doesn't have any powers, and . . . " she scowled slightly. "...If Olga had them I'm really sure we'd all know that by now."

Arnold noted the way she mentioned and spoke of her sister again.

"And your father?" Phoebe asked.

Helga's scowl somehow deepened even more. "My father ran away and abandoned my mom and me three years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

They could all see that was a sore subject with her and didn't inquire further into her family history.

"Perhaps she is unique in her bloodline," Arnold offered.

Helga looked at him strangely. 'He . . . he thinks I might be . . . unique?' She didn't know why, but for some strange reason that thought made her heart seem lighter somehow.

"No matter," Gerald said. "The point now is that now that the Sith Lords know of your powers, this means that you are in very grave danger, Senator. Now that your powers have surfaced . . . "

"Surfaced! Heck I only used them once!"

"But now revealed they are," Phoebe told her calmly, her gentle tones countering Helga's angry ones. "The Sith would capture you. Try to turn you to the Dark Side of the Force, they would. Once you willingly start down the dark path, then forever it will dominate your destiny."

Gerald looked at her very seriously just then. "You were most fortunate that you started out using your powers to defend and protect rather than out of anger, otherwise the Dark Side would have already consumed you"

That statement hung there, leaving a cold chill in the room.

"Learn how to control your powers, you must," Phoebe explained. "Or consume you, and corrupt you, the Dark Side will."

Helga snorted, "Yeah right! I can't even get a stupid apple to levitate!"

That comment sent Arnold off into an uncontrollable giggle fit. Helga looked over at him, clearly not amused. Gerald, Stinky, and Phoebe all exchanged a puzzled look, not getting the joke. Phoebe, among them, smiled slightly at Arnold and Helga's behavior toward each other.

Gerald, ever serious, put everything back on track.

"Until we uncover the whereabouts of the Sith, you are still in danger. Further, you must learn how to control The Force. Until then, you will be under our protection."

Helga looked at them all, almost as if she were about to protest, but Arnold took hold of her arm just then. Again, Arnold felt something about her as he touched her arm, something he couldn't quite explain. She looked at him with those large blue eyes of his, which were very confused just then.

"Please trust us, Helga." Arnold said to her, never breaking eye contact.

Helga blinked, her impatience seemed to drain away, but not before she looked down at her arm and frowned. "Hey, who said you could touch me, 'football-head'!" She yanked her arm away, brushing it off.

She turned back to the four Jedi and nodded, her anger now gone, replaced by resignation. "I understand . . . but how am I going to learn this stuff?"

Arnold looked over at her now, a look of total sympathy on his face. He remembered how afraid he'd been when he first learned more than two years ago about his own skills with the Force. He had been fortunate enough to have relations who could guide him and Master Stinky Kenobi, who took him as his Padawan Learner. Without that, he didn't know what would have happened to him.

He made his decision in an instant as he thought about all of this.

Arnold stepped forward. "Masters, with your permission . . . I would like to take Helga Amidala as my student and teach her how to use The Force."

Helga looked over, as did Stinky, puzzled.

"Arnold," Gerald said softly, "You are still a padawan, and your own skill with The Force is still being developed. Do you honestly think you can teach her how to control it?"

Arnold shook his head slowly, "I don't really know, but I do know what it is like to be new at this and I want to help her, if I can."

Helga looked at him warmly, but trying not to let that visibly show.

Gerald seemed uncertain, as did Stinky . . . at least at first.

"Well, I reckon he did a good enough job on Naboo, so I reckon he's up to this."

Arnold smiled at his master in thanks.

Gerald looked at Phoebe, who was examining both Helga and Arnold closely, smiling. She turned to Gerald and nodded, "Agree with Master Stinky, I do. Her teacher, young Arnold will be."

Gerald still seemed skeptical of this, but only a little.

An idea came to him. "Helga will have to go somewhere safe to learn while you search for the Sith. With your permission, masters, I would like to take her with me to my home on Tatooine."

The three Jedi Knights blinked at the suggestion, then seemed to think it over. Gerald smiled now, "Yes that may just do, Arnold. It's settled. Stinky, Phoebe and I will go and try to find the Sith. We'll keep in touch and let you know the moment we learn anything."

Arnold nodded.

Helga spoke up, "Yeah, well I have to go see the Chancellor first (she said that title with no small amount of scorn to it)."

Gerald nodded again, "She will have to be informed of all this, of course. Arnold, you can do that before you leave."

Arnold bowed slightly.

"Oh and Arnold, this time try and stay focused, okay." Gerald said, smiling at Arnold's delayed reaction to his words. Helga smirked a bit too.

Still smiling, Gerald said to them, "Take care, both of you, and may The Force be with you."

Arnold, nodded to his comrades and said, "May the Force be with you all, masters."

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_Not much action, but this chapter is just to set more stuff up. More coming soon . . . till then, make like Han Solo in carbonite and freeze. -D.R. _


	6. Part Six: Preparing For DepartureThe Stu...

**Part Six: Preparing For Departure/The Stubborn Gungan  
**  
Gerald Windu watched as Arnold walked away with Helga to go meet with Supreme Chancellor Olga. As the doors shut, he let his feelings known.  
  
"Well, I went along with you two on this," he told them softly. "I only hope we did the right thing."  
  
"I recon we don't need to really worry, on account of Arnold will do a good job with her," Stinky added, looking at the window. Then he turned to them. "In fact, I recon he may even be ready for the Final Trials."  
  
"So soon?" Gerald asked in disbelief.  
  
"Much too soon to tell," Phoebe said, backing Gerald's assessment. "Good padawan, Arnold is, but ready, he may not be."  
  
"Wilkers! he did a good job on the planet..."  
  
"Yeah, until he got careless." Gerald pointed out.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Still in the clouds, his head is. Never his mind on the matters at hand. What he is doing."  
  
"I recon that's true," Stinky said, considering. "But if everything is true, he is The Chosen One."  
  
"True," Gerald said, "but only if he chooses the right path."  
  
Phoebe nooded again. "Agreed. The job of training Helga, good for him, it will be. Focus his mind, it will!"  
  
Gerald looked at the closed doors and said, "I hope so, Master Phoebe. I sure hope so."  
  
In the other chamber, another conversation was going on.  
  
"So, football-head," Helga said, "where is this Planet Tatooine anyway?"  
  
"On the Outer Rim, in the Typhon System." Arnold told her. "Second planet."   
  
His mind went back to his younger days, before his 9th birthday, when he became a padawan. His younger years at home on the farm. His grandparents and the hands, all of whom would be waiting there for him.  
  
"Goody! Thatsa sounds just ever-so moi-moi good!" Li-la Binks voice said from behind them. "So, whensa weesa going?"  
  
Both Arnold and Helga stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face the Gungan.   
  
"What do you mean, weesa?" Helga said, scowling at her aide.  
  
"Meesa staying with you Senator," the Gungan said. "Meesa duty to help you."  
  
"Li-la," Arnold said softly. "Perhaps you and 3PO should stay here."  
  
Li-la Binks stood there stubborn, "Nosa, meesa not leaving the Senator without an escort!"  
  
"Really, Li-la, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself," Helga said scowling. In her mind, she kept pleading wit herself, _Please let me talk her out of this!  
_  
Li-la Binks again said, this time folding her arms across her chest, "Meesa no think so!"  
  
Arnold took a step towards her and waved a hand in front of the Gungan's face, then he said calmly, "It's not really necessary for you to go..."  
  
A dazed look (more dazed than normal) came over Li-la Binks face. She repeated, "Itsa not really necessary for meesa to go."  
  
Arnold continued, "...you should stay here..."  
  
"Meesa thinks I should stay heresa..."the dazed Li-la Binks repeated.  
  
"...I think that's a better idea..."  
  
"Isa thinks thatsa an ever-so better idea..."  
  
Arnold smiled, waving his hand once more, "Take care."  
  
Li-la Binks unfocused look faded, and she smiled at them both, "Yousa both take care! Be careful Senator Helga!"  
  
Helga blinked, looking stunned herself, "Um, y-yeah, you take care too, Li-la."  
  
Arnold and Helga turned to go, hearing the Gungan mutter to herself, dazed.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Helga whispered over to Arnold, confused.  
  
"The Jedi Mind Trick," Arnold explained, smiling with some satsifaction. "It has a powerful influence on the week minded."  
  
"I see..." Helga said, smiling now also. "Um, when your showing me this Force stuff, I don't suppose you'd mind teaching me how to do that?"  
  
Arnold looked over at her, and gave her a small amused smile, "Well see."  
  
Helga smiled back...  
  
"WAIT! WHATSA MEESA SAYING! MEESA GOING!"  
  
Both of them stopped dead in their tracks...again. They're eyes widened. Helga looked over at Arnold and gave him a small annoyed look.   
  
Arnold grinned toothly and blushed in embarrassment, "Okay, well, maybe I haven't perfected it just yet, okay?"  
  
Both of them sighed, and Arnold turned back to Li-la Binks. "Okay, I guess you can come too."  
  
"Yippie!" Li-la Binks shouted.  
  
_Oh well,_ Thought Arnold, _At least she isn't a Wookie_.  
  
Helga turned to look at Sid 3PO near the window, who was looking at them anxiously. "I guess you can come along too," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh thank you madam!" Sid 3PO exclaimed, "You won't regret this..."  
  
_I already do,_ she thought to herself as Sid 3PO continued babbling "...I can be most helpful. I am well versed over 3,000,000 forms of communication and..."  
  
Arnold sighed, and thought to himself, _This is going to be a long adventure!  
  
_To Be Continued... 


	7. Part Seven: Meeting With The Supreme Cha

**Part Seven: The Meeting With The Supreme Chancellor  
**  
The Palace of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Congress was a tall building with lots of windows.  
  
Being a member of the Jedi order, Arnold found all of the furnature and ordinate surroundings in the Supreme Chancellor's waiting room extravagant. Jedi were used to little in the way of materal posessions. Of course, he did approve of the large windows though. He was looking out one of those windows watching the lines of transports and space flights arriving and leaving. He wondered which one was his masters and where they were headed to even begin to find the Sith.  
  
Behind him, he heard Helga pace and grumble angrily.  
  
Both Sid-3PO and Li-la Binks went to the _Moave Avenger_ to prepare it for spaceflight.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, turning to face her.  
  
Helga gave him a look and said, vaguely, "Me and Olga don't really get along to well."  
  
That didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, of course. "Why not? I've always thought Supreme Chancellor Olga was nice and honest...in fact, she's been kind-of a mentor for me since I joined the Jedi order."  
  
"Oh goodie for you, hair-boy," she said, snorting through her nose.  
  
Arnold regarded Helga, wondering idily how it was possible that this girl could be Chancellor Olga's sister, marveling about it even. Supreme Chancellor Olga was one of the nicest individuals he'd ever meet since he left the farm on Tatooine to become a Jedi. The idea that she could be related to Helga was just strange. Or rather a part of him thought that. The other part of him told him that there was more to her deep down that the short-tempered girl he was looking at. He didn't know why he should think that, he barely knew her, yet somehow, something about Helga touched him.  
  
The door opened and out came several beaurecrats and a few of Helga's fellow Senators. Eugene came out behind them and beconed to them, "Chancellor Olga will see you now, Senator. She also requests your presence as well, Arnold."  
  
Arnold nodded. beside him, he heard Helga sigh in weary anticipation. "Okay, lets go see what her majesty wants."  
  
Annoyed, Arnold reminded her, "Oh come on, she's an elected official, it isn't like she's a queen, or anything?"  
  
Helga looked aside to him and said, "Believe me, football-head, if she had her way, she would be."  
  
Together they walked into the Chancellor's office.  
  
The office itself was like the waiting room, plush furnature, ordinate furnishings, large windows, and carpets. A large desk sat near the window, and behind it stood Supreme Chancellor Olga. She wore the same purple robes of office as Helga did, and like Helga she bore the same blonde hair and blue eyes, though Olga was older and more outwardly cheerful than Helga was.She smiled at them and quickly walked around her desk to greet them.  
  
"Oh baby sister!" She cooed, giving Helga a great big affectionate hug. "I heard all about the whole thing from Sheena and Lorenzo! Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh I'll be okay, I guess," Helga said, scowling and looking very uncomfortable.  
  
Olga turned to Arnold and smiled, "I feel I am indebted to you for my young sister's life, young Skywalker."  
  
Arnold blushed, "It's my duty to protect the Republic, I mean, it really was no trouble at all."  
  
Helga looked at him, incrudiously and smirked slightly, "Yeah right, if it hadn't been for me..."  
  
"Oh your too modest, Arnold," Olga said, interrupting Helga, who scowled angrily at her sister's rudeness. "That must be one of the Jedi's most endearing qualities. Still, you did save my sister's life, master Jedi." She smiled widely at him.  
  
Arnold began to smile at her meaning, but Helga cut that off my saying, "Oh, Arnold's just a Padawan, not a real Jedi."  
  
He looked over at Helga in annoyance. Olga knew perfectly well he was still just an apprentace, she had just been giving him a complement. Then he realized from the amused look on her face as she looked at him that she was making fun of him. Arnold was less than amused.  
  
Arnold turned back to the Olga, realizing that there was still more to discuss. "I don't think you quite have the whole story yet, Chancellor."  
  
"Oh?" Olga asked, confused. "What else has happened? Please fill me in."  
  
Arnold spent the next ten minutes explaining everything that had happened, about how Helga had awakened her own dormant powers of The Force and what the Jedi Council decided. Olga listened intently, yet didn't seem too shocked by the whole thing. Arnold envied her calm.  
  
Olga then turned to her little sister, beaming. "Well, I always knew that my baby sister was special, but to have hidden powers..." she trailed off, looking somewhat bewildered.  
  
Helga felt a small smile appear on her face as she thought to herself, _Ha! The one thing you don't_ _have over me...big sister._ Then the memories of her life, living in the shadow of her older sister's accomplishments, came to her. Having something over Olga for once was sweet, despite her concerns over the whole thing. Outwardly, she merely shrugged, as if to say it were nothing.  
  
As Arnold observed this exchange, a thought suddenly occurred to him, if Chancellor Olga was Helga's sister, he wondered if she also had the same hidden powers that had yet to surface. He knew, of course, that she was well after the age that such powers could have surfaced, if she had them, and not used them past a certain time, the midiclorins would have gone dormant from not being tapped and that person could no longer control the Force. Still, he wondered if he could still feel any possible connection with Olga and the Force.   
  
He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate between Olga and Helga's conversation (which was one sided, since Olga was doing most of the talking, though she was talking more at Helga than to her since the latter was just nodding). He sighed, he could sense nothing, he didn't honestly think that he...wait, for a brief moment, he thought he could feel something he couldn't quite place, but...  
  
Arnold distinctly heard someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes to see Olga and Helga both looking at him strangely.  
  
"I guess neither of you have gotten much rest yet, huh?" Olga said, with a bemused smile on her face. He turned red faced with embarrassment.  
  
Olga clapped her hands together and quickly got the conversation back on track. "Well, I trust Master Gerald and Phoebe's decisions on this matter. I pray you find these villians and bring them to justice."  
  
"Don't worry, Chancellor, if anyone can solve this problem, my masters can." Arnold assured her.  
  
"Well Olga, it's been fun chatting with you, but really really need to leave now," Helga said, though the way she said that part about the conversation being fun sounded anything but sincere.  
  
Again Olga hugged Helga tightly, "Be safe, baby sister, and mind what Arnold tells you, okay?"  
  
"Ha!" Helga snorted, "I'm still the Senator here, after all..."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm the Jedi here, and I'm in charge of your training!" Arnold spoke up, annoyed.  
  
"True," Helga said, frowning at him, "but as a member of the Galactic Congress, I outrank you, remember, young Padawan."  
  
"Now listen here, your worshipfullness, remember that I volunteered for this assignment, so I don't have to put up with your lousy attitude!"  
  
"Look here, football-head," She shot back. "If you think that I will put up with that kind of..."  
  
Both of them were interrupted by a loud couching sound that came from Olga's throat. They both broke off their argument, turned and saw Olga looking at them, smiling as if she shared some kind of secret.  
  
"We'll be just fine, Olga." Helga said, as she turned to leave. However, before she left the room, she couldn't help one more little verbal shot at Arnold. "And if we do get into some sort of trouble, then we'll just have to see how good my Jedi protector really is." She smirked at Arnold and walked out into the waiting room, but not before seeing Arnold blush with embarrassment.  
  
"Argh! Why does she have to be so...annoying and argumentative?" Arnold said aloud to himself.  
  
"Oh don't take it all so personally, young Arnold," Olga said, moving up next to him. "The truth is it's the first time I've seen her so pleased in a long while."  
  
'If that is her pleased, I'd hate to see her upset,' Arnold thought to himself.  
  
Chancellor Olga beamed at him. "So, you volunteered and they've finally given you you're own personal assignment! Congradulations, you're patiencce has paid off, young Skywalker."  
  
Arnold smiled faintly, "Yeah, I guess." He looked away a moment and sighed. "I don't know, I mean I'm glad I have this assignment, but I'm a little nervous. Aside from what happened down on Naboo, I've never been put in charge of anything before now..."  
  
"You shouldn't center on your fears, Arnold," Olga said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You have alot of natural ability. I think...no I know you'll do a good job."  
  
He looked at the Chancellor, she may not be a Jedi master, but she sure seemed wise and persecptive. "I'm really glad you agree, but even though they agreed, I know that Master Gerald and Stinky still held some doubts..." a bit of an edge came to Arnold's voice..."like I'm still a novice, or something."  
  
Chancellor Olga, looking at him, seemed to smile slightly at his small burst of frustration.  
  
Arnold calmed himself and sighed. "Maybe I am still too new to do this, maybe I still need some more guidance."  
  
"Oh that's rubbish." Olga said to him, leading him to the door. "You don't need guidance, Arnold. I've seen some powerful Jedi knights before, but with your natural abilities, I have no doubt you will someday be the greatest of them all."  
  
That made Arnold brighten up, knowing that someone believes he was already good enough. Chancellor Olga was very smart and wise. Gerald, Phoebe and Stinky all worried over nothing! And he would show them, he would do a good job and show them he was ready for the Jedi Trials!  
  
"Thank you, Chancellor, for everything." Arnold said as the doors opened to the waiting room where Helga stood waiting, frowning and impatient.  
  
"No problem, my young Jedi," Olga said, smiling. "You will be great, I promise you. And I'll be watching your career with great interest."  
  
Arnold smiled and bowed, "May the Force be with you, Chancellor Olga."  
  
"And with you, young Skywalker." She answered back.  
  
He turned and left quickly, a spring in his step. He felt so full of confidence, he forgot all about what he felt in the Chancellor's office, nor did he notice, as he got into the elevator with Helga, Olga's eyes narrow in concentration, nor the small smile on her face.  
  
"Have a ball you two," Olga said under her breath, before turning and going back into her office.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Another boring part, huh? Oh well, it's just a set-up scene...but some funny stuff is coming up in the next few chapters, as well as the beginnings of romance. Till then, I have to make like a taun taun and head back to the base...or get my guts cut out to keep Luke Skywalker warm, either way, more parts are coming soon, so stay tuned. May The Force Be With You! -D.R. 


	8. Part Eight: The First Lession And A Tend...

**Part 8: The First Lesson And A Tender Moment  
**  
In the crew area aboard _The Moave Avenger_, Arnold and Helga sat down at the round table across from one another preparing to eat some food that Sid 3PO prepared.  
  
"Wow, 3PO, it looks really good, I'm impressed," Arnold said, complementing the droid on the fruit and vegetable salad he'd prepared for the organic lifeforms aboard.  
  
"Oh thank you, Master Arnold," Sid 3PO replied happily. "I am programed for quite a number of tasks that help me to interact better with humans in..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Helga said, impatiently. "We get the idea, goldenrod!"  
  
Li-la Binks walked into the room, shaking her head. "The auto-pilot, she'sa on. I tells ya, this ship is ever-so old. The power cuplings, theysa all hokey!"  
  
Arnold regarded this, then turned to Sid 3Po again. "Hey Sid, do you have any programs related to ship repair and maintance?"  
  
"Why yes sir, it's second nature to me," Sid 3PO responded merrily. "Though I am usually an interpretor, and not a mechanic, I am quite capable of..."  
  
"Okay, we get the idea," Helga said shortly. "So why don't you go put those programs to good use and fix this ship before we end up adrift and have to use you as spare parts!"  
  
Sid 3PO shook his head as he left, "I'll just never understand human behavior."  
  
Li-la Binks sits down between them. "Oh goody goody! Isa just lovesa fruit salad just ever-so much!" She began to prepare herself a plate.  
  
"Helga, why do you always have to be so mean to people?" Arnold asked her.  
  
"Huh?" She seemed confused by the question.  
  
"I mean, the way you spoke to Sid just now, and to Chancellor Olga, I mean, she's your sister after all."  
  
Helga scowled at him, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be showing me how to use this Force thing, bucko!"  
  
Arnold sighed, "Right."  
  
Li-la Binks shot her long tongue out and captures a large peice of cut fruit from her plate, which momentarily distracts them. The both look at her, and she blushes, "Sorry."  
  
"Well," Arnold began, "First you need to know exactly what The Force actually is. It's an energy field that surrounds and binds all living things..."  
  
"Oh forget the science lesson," Helga said impatiently. "Just start by telling me how I did that thing back on Naboo?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well when you were under stress, The Force within you was unleashed and you lashed out at the danger. You see, when someone who shares our ability to call upon The Force concentrates their thoughts, they can actually manipulate it and accomplish extrordinary things through it."  
  
Again Li-la Binks lashes out with her tongue and again distracts them.   
  
Helga frowned a moment and then turned the fork in her hand. "So, this thing can actually make me do all sorts of stuff, huh? Like what exactly?"  
  
Arnold considered the question, "Well, the first thing it can do is give you more speed, make you faster with your reflexes."  
  
She smiled, twirling the fork in her fingers, "You mean to say that I could react faster to something, even have an advantage in speed?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you can even anticipate things, see them coming in your mind when you concentrate on something."  
  
"Really?" Helga said, smiling slightly. "Well then..."  
  
Li-la Binks lashes out with her long tongue again, but before she could detract it back into her mouth, Helga, moving really fast with her arm, drove the fork down on the table on the Gungan's tongue. Luckly, the fork only had two prongs, which were far enough apart not to pierce Li-la's tongue, but short enough to catch it on the table.  
  
Arnold, despite being surprised and slightly appauled at the act, looked on wide-eyed and actually smiled slightly at the feat accomplished. "Wow! T-that was pretty good!"  
  
Helga snorted, "Not really...I missed." She said that with such a strait face that Arnold, for a second, thought she was serious, until he saw her smile slightly and wink at him. He relaxed.  
  
Li-la Binks was wide-eyed and nervous. Still holding the fork, Helga looked over at her and said, smiling wickedly, "Don't do that again! Got it?"  
  
Li-la nodded and said, her caught tongue vibrating, "Eim eer-tho thorree!" (translation: 'I'm ever-so sorry!")  
  
Helga pulled the fork from the table and Li-la grabbed her poor tongue and checked it for puncture holes.  
  
Arnold nodded, "Not bad, for a first try."  
  
"Thanks, football-head," Helga said, almsot sweetly.   
  
Then they began eating.  
  
After their meal, Arnold and Helga continued to sit at the table talking about various things. Li-la Binks had gone to help Sid 3PO fix the power cupplings. At first, Arnold ahd been reluctant to discuss more than the training, and Helga had been somewhat resistant and arrogant, but after a while they began to talk comfortably with each other...  
  
"So..." Arnold said, going on with a story of one of his missions with his Jedi master. "After that failed, me and Master Stinky enter into some aggressive negotiations..."  
  
Helga looked at him, confused, "'Aggressive negotiations'?"  
  
Arnold smiled, "You know, with a lightsaber."  
  
She blinked, then smiled at the term, "Oh yeah, of course."  
  
Arnold notices her smile and stares at it, blinking. Helga looks at him and asks, "What is it? Why are you stareing at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just...well, it's the firsttime I've seen you smile like that." He told her.  
  
"So what's your point?" Helga asked, folding her arms.  
  
"Well...I just think you look sort-of nice when you do," Arnold said, then blinked at what he'd just said.  
  
Helga also blinked at that, unable to respond for the moment, totally at a loss for words.  
  
Noticing this, Arnold looked alarmed, "Oh I-I'm sorry, Helga! I didn't mean to embarrass you, or anything..."  
  
She shook her head and looked away. "No...no you didn't, it's jsut that...well nobody's ever really paid attention to me enough to notice anything little like that before, or give me any complements like that. I'm just not too used to them."  
  
Arnold looked at her when she said that, she seemed so serious, and so sad as she said that. "I find that difficult to believe. I mean, what about your parents, or your sister?"  
  
Helga let out a very bitter laugh. "Ha! My father disappeared three years ago and never came back. My mom, well she wouldn't notice me if I started laying golden eggs."  
  
"Well," Arnold asked, "Your sister, Chancellor Olga, I mean, she seemed to show you alot of affection."  
  
Helga looked at him angrily, "Olga, is a stuck-up, arrogant snob!" She stood up and paced angrily. "All my life, all she ever did was shove every accomplishment of hers under my nose, and my parents, well I'm expected to keep up with her just because I'm her little sister."  
  
Arnold stood up and looked at her, a small thread of sympathy appeared on his face. "That doesn't sound very fair."  
  
"It sure isn't, hair-boy!" She said, bitterly.  
  
"People shouldn't be made to live up to anyone else, they have to walk their own paths," Arnold said to her. Helga stopped pacing and looked at him. "Everyone is different, and destiny has plans for each person."  
  
"Please," Helga said, shortly. "Spare me the talk about the will of The Force and fate!"  
  
Arnold sighed and shook his head, "Helga, the point is, I don't think you're so unimportant."  
  
Helga looked at him, her large blue eyes wide and unblinking. "You don't?" She asked incrudiously.  
  
"No, I mean everybody is important, in his, or her own way. You just have to find your own path and I promise you'll do good things. I just know it."  
  
Helga studied the floor, smiling, then she looked up at Arnold and ndded, "I hope you're right about that."  
  
He smiled abck at her warmly, "I know I am."  
  
They both walked over to the nearby window and looked out at the starfield before them, both of them putting their hands on the window seal, their hands only a few inches apart.  
  
"You know, I never really did thank you for saving my life back on Naboo," Helga said, turning to him.  
  
Arnold shook his head, "You don't have to, I mean I was just doing my duty after all."  
  
Helga sighed, "Still, I've been kind-of mean and arrogant to you, and you still went out of your way to help me with these powers too. I mean, I've never meet anyone like you before, and it's really hard for me to show my feelings..." She turned back to look out at the stars. "All my life, I've kept everything and everyone distant, so I'm not used to kindness, or showing it. I just don't want you to think that I'm some cold, uncaring person."  
  
Arnold looked over at her and smiled warmly, reaching over and taking her left hand. "I don't think you're any of those things, Helga."  
  
She turns back to look at him, smiling. They face each other for a long moment, still holding hands and smiling, as if lost in a trance. Then both of them leaned closer to each other, close their eyes, and then...  
  
The door burst open.   
  
"Weesa fixed it! Weesa fixed it!" Li-la Binks shouted, walking in to the room, followed by Sid 3PO.  
  
"You will both be happy to know that the power cupplings have been restored to full working order," Sid 3PO said to them.  
  
Arnold and Helga turn to look at them, the spell broken and released their hands. Helga walks slowly towards them, a meanacing scowl on her face. "Thank you, thank you very much!" She said, the sarcasm thick in her voice.  
  
Li-la Binks, who knew that look all too well got nervous and began to back away. Sid 3PO, oblivious to the sarcasm, responded, as Li-la pulled him back into the doorway, "Oh thank you, madam! I am so happy to be of help."  
  
Arnold blinked and said, embarrassed, "Um, maybe I should go check on the outopilot for a while." He leaves the room and Helga all alone.  
  
Helga looked down a moment, and whispered to herself, "Cariminey! What was I doing?!"  
  
Arnold, entering the cockpit, sat in the pilot's chair and whispered to himself, uncertain, "What was I doing?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hey, don't ya'll feel like choking Lila and Sid right now...he! he! Don't worry, more scenes, and more romance coming soon! Stay tuned... 


	9. Part Nine: The Sith Emperor's Instructio...

Note From DarthRoden: During the cantina scene, imagine the music from the same scene in "Star Wars: A New Hope (Episode IV", or if you have the song on tape or cd, play it as you read for the proper ambiance. -D.R.  
  
**Part Nine: The Sith Emperor's Instructions/The Cantina Scene  
**  
Viceroy Rhonda, with Commander Nadine at her side, entered the command section of the Trade Federation Battleship. On Rhonda's part, it was reluctantly.  
  
Both of them look up at the large window, where Darth Curly stood starring out at the stars, the sound of thick, heavy breathing reaches their ears...then a long cough.  
  
Rhonda put a hand over her mouth in a vain effort to stop the cold germs.  
  
"We have the couch drops you requested, Lord Curly," Commander Nadine said, holding out a small box of pills. The pills were suddenly pulled out of Nadine's hand by the unseen Force and drawn to Darth Curly's own gloved one.  
  
"It's about time," Darth Curly said, taking the small pills for the sore throat he'd contracted.  
  
Suddenly, the communications consoul beeped. Commander Nadine looked at the small screen, and blanched.  
  
"Lord Curly, incoming message...it's the Emperor." She informed him, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Then by all means, commander, activate the hologram projector," Darth Curly said.  
  
All three of them stood before the projector and bowed as the life-sized image of the Sith Emperor appeared before them.  
  
Viceroy Rhonda looked at the image of the Dark Lord of the Sith, mentally snorting at the tacky black robes all of them seemd to wear. She couldn't even tell if Darth Curly's master was a he, or a she because the hooded robe covered all but the mouth.  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Curly said, almost reverently.  
  
When the Sith Emperor spoke, the temperature in the room seemd to go down several degrees.  
  
"Lord Curly, it would appear that an old friend of yours is looking into things he has no business looking into." The quiet voice of the Dark Lord informed him.  
  
"Gerald Windu?" Darth Curly asked, a small, hungry smile formed at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Yes, your old Jedi master and the other Jedi are on Geonosis, attempting to locate one of our associates from the Trade Federation.." The Sith Emperor suddenly seemed to fume with anger. "Those Jedi goodie-goodies! How am I supposed to take over the galaxy and run a Galactic Empire, with them sticking their noses in my plans!"  
  
Rhonda and Nadine blinked at that sudden mood swing, yet somehow, Darth Curly seemed totally unmoved by it.  
  
The Emperor relaxed again and said, "You will go to Geonosis at once and deal with that situation."  
  
"Yes, my master," Darth Curly said, then asked, "What of our quarry, Senator Helga and Arnold Skywalker? The transponder signal aboard the _Moave Avenger_ shows them enroute to the Planet Tatooine."  
  
The Emperor seemed to smile beneath the black hood, as if knowing some personal secret. "That is not a problem for the moment...indeed, it may even be beneficial. I assure you, neither of them will be going anywhere else anytimes soom. Ironically, that may even be perfect."  
  
Darth Curly smiled now in understanding, "Ah yes, it could be. Speaking of that situation, I have a report from our contacts there that we are on schedule."  
  
"Excellent, everything is going according to plan," The Emperor said, smiling, "Just as I had forseen."  
  
Then the Emperor turned to Viceroy Rhonda. "Viceroy, have you begun work of the device?"  
  
Rhonda nodded, "Yes, my Emperor. I have assurances that it will be completed within the next 26 hours."  
  
"Good," The Emperor said.  
  
Rhonda and Nadine were both somewhat curious as to what exactly the machine they'd recieved blueprints for did, but neither of them were bold enough to directly question a Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
"As far as Skywalker and Senator Helga are concerned, order our contacts on Tatooine to be on the lookout for them."  
  
"Understood, my master," Darth Curly said, bowing to his superior. "I live only to serve you."  
  
The Emperor of the Sith smiled from underneath the black hood. "Of course, you do."  
  
The hologram vanished.  
  
Darth Curly turned to Rhonda and Nadine. "Set course for Geneosis, now."  
  
The both bowed and turned to obey.  
  
The Sith Lord turned back to the window, a wicked smile set on his pale face, "So, my old master," he whispered to the stars, "Soon we shall meet again. I can hardly wait."

Darth Curly grinned a malevolent grin.  
  
The Trade Federation battle ship made the jump to light speed.  
  
In the capital city of the Planet Geonosis, Gerald Windu, Stinky Kenobi, and Master Phoebe entered the Jolly Ollie Cantina, a well known fountain of local information...as well as a known criminal haven.  
  
"The Jolly Ollie Cantina," Stinky Kenobi said. "I recon you'll never find a more retched hive of scum and villiany. We must be cautious."  
  
"Agreed," Said Gerald nodding.  
  
They entered the main room, squinting from the bright light that illuminated the doorway, which contrasted to the dimly lit bar room so that the occupants could see the visitors very clearly as they entered. Most of the beings that frequented this place were wanted on certain worlds for piracy and theft...sometimes worse. Several of the occupants did look their way, seeing that they were Jedi Knights, and turned away quickly.  
  
Inside were a large variety of humans and aliens making use of the bar and the tables. The aliens were made up of many diverse species. Some with one eye, others with over a dozen eyes, creatures with scales, creatures with fur, some with green skin, another with blue skin, and one with skin that changed colors like a cameleon to adjust with the light. Some of these had large mouthfulls of sharp teeth, others antenae, some with long snouts, some with large black eyes, some with more that four fingers, some with tentacles, or claws wrapped around drinking and eating utensils of various shapes and sizes. There were even a few animals inside, lizards for the most part...of course, they could also have been relatives of two reptilian beings sitting near the back.  
  
Music from a live alien band playing long, weird-looking pipes and flutes filled the room.  
  
"Maybe we should sit at the table near the back corner," Gerald advised. "We can keep an eye on everyone from over there."  
  
The others nodded, then went over and sat down at a small empty table that wasen't too clean, but better set up than the other empty spots.  
  
A waitress wearing a very tight, revealing outfit walked over to them.  
  
"Okay, so whazit gonna be for youse guys?" She asked gruffly, sounding like someone who was really bored.  
  
"Three choclate milkshakes, we shall take," Master Phoebe said.  
  
"And a bowl of lemon puddin'!" Stinky added. "On accout of I love that stuff."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," the waitress said, writing the order down.  
  
Stinky then looked at her seriously, "Oh yeah, we're also looking for Big Gino. Do you know where we can find him?"  
  
The waitress then looked at them suspiciously. "Maybe, whasit worth?"  
  
"Vital to the stability of the Republic, it may be," Phoebe told her.  
  
"Uh huh," she said, unimpressed. "Look missy that's all good for the beaurecrats, but whats in it for me?"  
  
Gerald smiled at her, putting on the charm. He took her hand affectionately, giving her flirty eyes. "Listen, um...(his eyes look down at her nametag)...Mariea. We're after some pretty dangerous dudes here, and it's important to us to find out and Gino may know. It would be very important to me personally." He leans in close to her, "So what do you say, babe..." then he purrs at her.  
  
Mariea looks at him, seemingly unaffected by his charms, and says, "Yeah, whatever? Listen, your drinks will be ready shortly." She walks off leaving Gerald cold. Stinky and Phoebe giggle at his chagrin.  
  
Gerald sighs, "Now what?"  
  
"I recon we wait," Stinky said.  
  
Phoebe sighs, and says, with uncharacteristic sarcasm, "Good plan."  
  
While they wait on their orders, a local bum known as Chocolate Boy appears from the nearby bar, begging for another fix.  
  
"Hey can any of you guys give me some choclate?" He asked them, his eyes wide and bloodshot from the sugar fixes he'd had and his little amount of rest.  
  
Gerald looks up at him and waves a hand in front of his face, "You don't want any more chocolate..."  
  
A dazed look comes over Chocolate Boy and he repeats, "I don't want any more chocolate..."  
  
Gerald added, "You want to go home and re-think your life."  
  
"I want to go home and re-think my life," the addict repeated, then turned and left.  
  
Mariea returns with their orders and places them down in front of each of them, putting Gerald's down last.She bends down and whispered near his ear, "Listen, I thought about what you said, and you are sort-of cute...in an honest sort-of way...so anyway, Big Gino will be coming in tomorrow night at about midnight, okay sweetie?"  
  
Gerald, now smiling very smugly at his fellow Jedi, takes her hand again and says, "Yeah, thanks babe." Then he kisses her hand softly.  
  
The large, unfriendly fellow behind the bar, no doubt the bartender and Mariea's employer, shouted out, "MARIEA! COME OVER HERE!"  
  
Mariea smiles once more at Gerald, brushing her hand against his shoulder, before she walks off, fussing at the bartender.  
  
Phoebe, smiling slightly at Gerald's amazing ability to charm people, said, "Now, investigate, we can."  
  
To Be Continued...Wonder what they may find out?


	10. Part Ten: Arrival On Tatooine

**Part Ten: Arrival On Tatooine**  
  
The Planet Tatooine was, for the most part, a harsh planet, made up of many deserts areas and very few oasis like places that supported water, or green, fertile soil.  
  
The spaceship _Moave Avenger_ arrived at the planet and set down at a small farmland area near one of these few garden spots.  
  
Our heroes disembarked and took in the surroundings.  
  
"Whoosa!" Li-la Binks said loudly, wiping her forehead. "It's very warm out here!"  
  
Sid 3PO looked around and muttered, "What a desolate place this is."  
  
"Oh man, what a dump." Helga said, under her breath.  
  
Arnold frowned at those characterizations of his home, but he began to smile as he saw his grandparents and the farmhands come out to greet him. He looked at all of them, his Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Oscar and Susie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, and Mr. Hyunh.  
  
"Arnold!" Phil said running up to his grandson and giving him a big hug, "Is that really you, shortman?"  
  
Arnold smiled warmly, "It's me Grandpa, I'm home."  
  
Helga watched the family reunion, as the farmhands all hugged Arnold one at a time, and shook his hand, smiling sadly with envy as they made such a fuss over Arnold.   
  
_At least he has people who show that they care,_ Helga thought to herself.  
  
Just then, Helga suddenly got a feeling she couldn't describe. It wasen't a bad feeling, but just so strange...warm, but powerful, like an electric shock.  
  
Arnold's Grandmother, who had stood back from the crowd fussing over Arnold, turned her attention to Helga and smiled slightly. She walked over to her, seeing her confusion.  
  
Helga looked up at the wisened old woman and smiled slightly.  
  
Gertie looked down at Helga, as if studying her, closed her eyes and nodded a moment later.  
  
"Yes," she said, in a small whisper, then opened her eyes and looked at Helga knowingly. "The Force is very strong in you, young one."  
  
Helga was shcked, she backed up a step.  
  
Grandpa Phil, hearing the words, laughed. "Now now, Pookie, don't go scaring the poor girl."  
  
"Hey Arnold, whose your little friend?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Yes Arnold," Susie said, beaming, "Please introduce her. Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Arnold nearly coughed at that and his face turned slightly pink. Helga looked away herself and a small pink tinge could be seen on her own face.  
  
Arnold introduced her. "This is Senator Helga Amidala...and she's sort-of the reason I'm here."  
  
"A Senator?" Oscar said, speaking up. "That must mean you're rich! Do you play cards?"  
  
"Oscar!" Mr. Hyunh spoke up now in amonishment. "Why do you always have to be such a weseal?"  
  
"What?" Oscar asked, feining innocence.  
  
"Hum, interesting," Grandpa said then, "Interesting friends you've been making as a Jedi shortman."  
  
Helga wasen't paying attention to their conversation. Her attention went back to the old woman who continued to look at her, smiling.  
  
Arnold Grandma then turned to Arnold and nodded smiling. "You've gotten alot stronger since we last meet, grasshopper."  
  
Arnold smiled and nodded back, "Thanks Grandma. Gerald and Stinky have been good teachers, maybe not as good as you, though. It's really good to see you again."  
  
At last, they hugged, his Grandma smiling down at him, then looking back at Helga, a strange look on her face then, one of knowing concentration.   
  
Helga, looking at that look, almost believed that the old woman knew what she was thinking about.  
  
"I'll bet all of you kids are hungry after such a long trip?" Grandpa said, speaking up then.  
  
"A bet! I'll take it," Oscar said quickly.  
  
"Oscar!" Both Susie and Mr. Hyunh said at once.  
  
Li-la Binks heard the majic words for her. "Yeesa! Meesa ever-so hungry! Moi moi hungry!"  
  
"Well, lets all go inside and get to know each other over some of Pookie's home cooking." Phil said, leading them to the door. Oscar beat them all there in an effort to be first in line for supper.  
  
Everyone walked off, except for Arnold and Helga. Arnold's grandma looked back at them a second, smiled and walked inside the below ground farmhouse.  
  
Helga grabbed Arnold's arm. "Arnold? What the heck is the deal with your Grandmother?"  
  
"Huh?" Arnold asked, surprised.  
  
"I felt this feeling around her," She tried to explain, groping for the right words. "Like the air around her was alive, or something."  
  
Arnold smiled, pleased. "Good, now you are beginning to sense the Force in other people who have it."  
  
Helga blinked at that. "The Force? In your grandma?"  
  
He nodded. "Grandma used to be a Jedi Master...she retired about ten years ago. She instructed me when I first developed my powers, helped me to control them."  
  
"I see," Helga said, still surprised by this revelation.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Part Eleven: The Dark Vision

**Part Eleven: The Dark Vision**   
  
Everyone sat around the dinner table enjoying supper as Arnold Skywalker explained to his family the circumstances that led up to this point. Helga sat next to him and Li-la Binks across from Helga.  
  
All of them had nervous and worried looks on their faces as they listened transfixed by Arnold's words. All except for his Grandma Gertie, who served out the food, she listened closely though, especially to the references of the Sith Lords.  
  
Li-la Binks looked down as her plate was filled, hungrily. She opened her mouth to shoot out her tongue, but not before she heard a small cough and looked up to see helga smiling at her slightly, balancing a fork between her fingers. Li-la thought better of it and used a fork herself this time.  
  
Sid 3PO, who as a droid did not require food, was shut down as he preformed a self-diagnostic on his programs.  
  
"And that's when we decided to come here, where Helga would be safe and I can show her how to control the Force." Arnold said, finishing his story.  
  
"Wow, Shortman!" That's quite alot of action you guys have seen!" Grandpa Phil said amazed.  
  
"Indeed," added Girtie thoughtfully. "You're training has saved you, young Padawan. You've grown so strong, Arnold."  
  
"Thanks Grandma," Arnold said, looking at her warmly. "But I know I lost focus on Naboo also, if it hadn't been for Helga I might not be here." He looked over at Helga, who turned slightly red.  
  
"No big deal, Arnold," She said, shrugging.   
  
In her thoughts, Helga added, as Arnold smiled and turned away, _I'm lucky you came into my life when you did, football-head.  
_  
Arnold blinked just then. For a moment there, he thought he'd heard something in his mind. He thought he'd heard her call him 'football-head'...again. He shrugged it away.  
  
Grandma Gertie noticed this small exchange and read between the lines, she smiled slightly to herself.  
  
"Anyway," Grandpa Phil said, "We'll get you guys fixed up. It'll be good to have you around again for a while, shortman. Your room is the way you left it."  
  
"Thanks Grandpa," Arnold said, smiling.  
  
Gertie walked over to Arnold and whispered in his ear, "When you're finished with your food, I need to speak with you at the smokehouse, alone."  
  
Arnold looked at his Grandma and nodded slightly, confused.  
  
His grandma turned to go into the kitchen, but not before looking at Helga again, who meet her gase and scowled.  
  
"What was that all about?" Helga asked Arnold.  
  
Arnold knew Helga had felt the same thing from his grandma that he had, concern.  
  
"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it. My grandma has her own ways." Arnold said, reassuring her.  
  
Helga shrugged and continued eating.  
  
Arnold looked towards the kitchen again, a thoughtful and confused look on his face.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Arnold meet his grandma outside the smokehouse, a small underground cellar out back of the farm.  
  
"What is it, grandma?" Arnold asked the moment he meet her there.  
  
Arnold's grandma looked over at the twin suns, which here not long from setting, a concerned look on her aged face.  
  
"I sense a great disturbance in the Force, Arnold."  
  
Arnold nodded, "I know, I've been sensing it too, Grandma. It feels so strange...so cold. It's frightening. I mean the whole thing with the kidnapping attempt, and the Sith being involved. Helga can sense it too, I feel it. She isn't used to her powers and it worries her, but she's trying so hard to be brave."  
  
Grandma nodded. "What you both feel is the Dark Side of the Force, young Padawan. It's growing stronger."  
  
Then Gertie turned to Arnold, a small smile on her face. "You're fond of the Senator, I see."  
  
Arnold looked at the ground, as if studying the sand. "Well...she's an okay person I guess. She can be a real pain sometimes, but deep down she just troubled. She can be really nice too."  
  
"I sense much fear in her, and alot of anger..."  
  
"But there's more to her than that, Grandma," Arnold said, looking up at her quickly. "She's really smart, has a very strong will to learn, and alot of feelings. Good feelings!"  
  
Even without the powers of The Force, Gertie could see that there was more there between them, even if both of them hadn't admitted it to themselves yet.  
  
Grandma smiled again, "I sense that too, Arnold. But I sense grave danger in her future. Her future is clouded...as is your own."  
  
Arnold looked at his grandma now, concerned by the way she said that. "What do you mean, Grandma?"  
  
"Arnold," She said, looking down at him and putting an arm around his neck, leading him to the smokehouse. "I think it's time you searched The Force, to look at the future."  
  
A Jedi's control of the Force can cause them to sometimes see glimpses of the future when they are in a state of deep meditation known as the Jedi Vision Quest. But the idea to actually do so made Arnold's stomach tighten into knots.   
  
"I don't know, Grandma," the Padawan said, putting his apprehension into words. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
Gertie looked at him very seriously. "I won't lie to you, young one. It can be. Confronting the possibilities can actually drive one mad, but it may be important to you right now...and to your friend."  
  
Arnold thought about it a moment, then finally nodded. Gertie smiled at her grandson's courage.  
  
Together, the two Jedi descended into the smokehouse to begin the Jedi Vision Quest. The smokehouse was empty. except for a small fire in the middle of the floor and a small hatch on the ceiling to release the smoke. The heat inside the underground room was almost unbearable. They sat down cross-legged across from each other, the fire between them.  
  
"Now remember, young Padawan," Gertie began, "What you see is only one possibility. the future itself is not set in stone. But if you are not ready to face your destiny, then you may not like what you find."  
  
Arnold looked at the fire and nodded. "I'm not afraid, Grandma."  
  
Gertie looked up at him, a stern look on her face. "Be mindful, Arnold. I can see through you."  
  
Arnold took a deep breath to calm himself, then said, "Okay, lets do it."  
  
"Close your eyes, Arnold," his Grandma instructed. "Feel the Force flowing through you...concentrate, search out with your feelings..."  
  
Slowly Gertie's voice faded as Arnold slid into deep meditation...  
  
Arnold was no longer in the smokehouse at his Grandparents farm on Tatooine.  
  
He found himself in a fog bank of white clouds surrounded by total blackness. He felt a presence next to him, he turned and saw Helga, still dressed in her pink and purple robes, looking over at him and smiling in that same beautiful way he remembered back aboard The Moave Avenger. He smiled back at her.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something in The Force, something cold...The Dark Side.  
  
Before them, clouded by the white fog was a tall shadowy figure, clad in black robes with a hood covering all but the creature's mouth. The figure smiled unpleasantly at them.  
  
Arnold stood between Helga and the figure and activated his lightsaber, the blue lightbeam casting a glow all around.  
  
Another figure appeared next to the first figure. This one was shorter with red lenses for eyewear and an insane smile on his face, carrying a long-handled lightsaber. The other Sith Lord activated his lightsaber, which glowed a bright red...the color of blood.  
  
The shorter Sith Lord attacked Arnold. They exchanged blows with their lightsabers.  
  
"Helga run!" Arnold heard himself shout as he dueled with the dark Jedi.  
  
The taller figure reached out with an unnaturally long arm and grabbed Helga, dragging her away through the fog and into the darkness.  
  
"NO! HELGA!" Arnold shouted as he lunged at his attacker. With his lightsaber he cut through him. The shorter Sith Lord disapeared like a shadow deprived of sunlight.   
  
Arnold ran strait in the direction that the tall figure took Helga, calling her name over and over.  
  
"HELGA! I'M COMING!" He shouted into the darkness.  
  
He came to a dead stop.  
  
The tall Sith Lord stood ahead of him, that same cold, evil smile on it's face.  
  
"GIVE HER BACK!" Arnold shouted at the evil shadow.  
  
The Sith Lord's evil smile widened slightly and nodded. It jestered and another figure stepped out of the darkness and white fog.  
  
Arnold's heart froze in his chest.  
  
Helga stood before him, dressed entirely in black, her face was blank, as if devoid of all feeling and emotion. She ignited a red lightsaber before her.  
  
"NO!" Arnold shouted.   
  
Helga attacked him. Arnold managed to block her attacks, he knew he should fight back...but he couldn't...he wouldn't...  
  
Instantly, the red lightsaber in Helga's hand cut off Arnold's arm at the shoulder. He fell to the ground holding his bleeding stump as Helga stood over him. Now she smiled evily and brought the red blade down and then...  
  
"NO!"  
  
Arnold awoke from the trance, sweat drenching his brown Jedi robes. His eyes were wide, a sick feeling was left in his stomach. He looked up at his grandma, who sat there, looking at him, a neutral expression on her face.  
  
"I...I saw Helga. The Sith, they took her away...turned her to the Dark Side of The Force..."  
  
Gertie nodded. "The possible future was what you saw, Arnold. The one which will happen, if you fail."  
  
Arnold felt a chill go through him, despite the oppressive heat in the smokehouse.  
  
"No!" Arnold said standing up. "I wont allow that to happen! Helga wont be turned to the dark side, she couldn't be!"  
  
His grandma sighed, shaking her head. "The Dark Side can be tempting to a young, impatient mind. The Sith would turn her, given enough time. There are more than a few ways to break someones spirit and make them..."  
  
"I know that Helga is stronger than that!" Arnold said, interrupting. "I can feel it. I know she's better than that!"  
  
Arnold realized how irrational it was for him to think that, since he hadn't know Helga for more than a few days, but somehow, he knew he was right about her too. "She would never willingly turn to the Dark Side. I won't believe that!"  
  
Gertie stood up and looked at Arnold. "You are the only one who can protect her Arnold, to save her from the Sith. What you do will help her determine which path she chooses. Remember this too, Arnold," Gertie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Only that power which is more powerful than the Dark Side can defeat it."  
  
She gave him a hopeful smile and left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
That was a creppy chapter, huh? Let me know what you thought. For all of you romantics out there, be sure to check out the next scene. -D.R. 


	12. Part Twelve: The Sunset

**Part Twelve: The Sunset  
**  
After the conversation with his Grandma Gertie, Arnold decided to take a walk out to his favorate spot to think about everything that he remembered from that terrible vision and his grandma's words.  
  
When Arnold was little, one of his favorate places to think and daydream was a flat, bench-sized rock just beyond the farmland area.  
  
He looked off at it and noticed someone already sitting there. It was Helga.  
  
She was sitting there, looking off into the west, where both of the duel suns were setting slowly. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then, Arnold saw her shut her eyes in concentration and lift a hand towards a small pile of stones a few yards away. One of the stones actually began to move slightly, then lift a foot off of the ground, then it dropped suddenly back onto the pile. Her shoulders slumped and he could actually hear her sigh loudly in frustration.  
  
Arnold smiled. Helga had made so much progress in the past couple of days, all she needed was some encouragement.  
  
Helga turned, she could feel him approach her and looked at him, the frustration clear on her face.  
  
"I'll never be able to learn this stuff," She said to him, looking so sad and forlorn. "I guess I'm just not good enough."  
  
Arnold looked at her and smiled, "I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Helga. I mean, to be able to lift that rock at all this soon is something. It took me weeks to get it right." He looked into her large blue eyes and said, "Don't worry, you'll learn to control The Force, I promise."  
  
Helga smiled at him a moment, then turned to look off into the sunset. The smaller of the two suns had already gone down, the other a large red orb on the horrizon. Already several bright stars began to appear in the evening sky.  
  
Arnold walked over and sat down next to her on the rock, which was just big enough for two people with very little room for personal space. If the sunset hadn't turned the whole landscape redish, Arnold might have seen Helga blush very slightly.  
  
Arnold himself found being this close to her very pleasant. He also looked off at the nearly set sun, smiling.  
  
"You know, when I was younger, I loved to sit here and watch the suns set and the moonrise," he began, then explained, "the moon revolves the opposite way, so it rises in the west also." In fact, the top of the moon was already beginning to rise slightly next to the slowly setting sun, it's craters visible, even next to the red orb's brightness.   
  
Arnold continued, "I would look up at the stars for hours and think about all of the planets and the people and places on them. I wanted to visit them all."  
  
Helga smiled slightly, "You sound like a real dreamer, football-head." She then sighed heavily, "I never had time for dreams. I was always too busy trying to keep up with Olga to stop and think about much else."  
  
He looked at the girl next to him sadly, "I think that's very sad, Helga. Everyone needs some kind of a dream, or life gets really boring."  
  
"Boy have you got that right," Helga said, nodding to herself. "I've never had time to just think about things like that. No room for dreams."  
  
Arnold looked at her. "You mean you've never watched a sunet before?"  
  
"Oh I have," she explained, "In fact, there is a beautiful view from the palace on Naboo, but I just never had time to appreciate it the way you do." She turned to look at him and smiled. "I've never meet anyone like you, Arnold."  
  
Arnold smiled at her, his half-lidded green eyes brightening up. That look made her stutter slightly, "I...I mean, someone who thinks about more than themselves. Most people aren't like that, it's pretty rare nowadays."  
  
Arnold smiled wider as he heard that.  
  
Then, it began to get really dark very quickly as the sun was close to completely setting. Without thinking about it, Arnold took her hand. Almost instantly, the sun at last completely set and, as if all at once, thousands of bright stars emerged and shown brightly underneath the two kids. The large moon began to rise, casting it's pale glow on everything.  
  
"Wow!" Helga exclaimed, softly. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Her hand closed around his.  
  
Arnold wasen't looking at the stars or the moon, but at her, cast in the pale moonlight, which made her look softer somehow, a warm genuine smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered, almost in a whisper. "Really beautiful."  
  
Helga didn't look at him, but smiled more to herself knowingly, then leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.  
  
She sighed softly, affectionately.  
  
It was Arnold's turn to blush slightly now, he could feel the rythmic breathing as her body rested against his, smell her soft, blonde hair.  
  
As he looked over at her, he made a promise to himself.  
  
_I will not fail you, Helga. Or give up on you. I won't let you down.  
_  
He knew there was no way he could, and that he cared about her alot.  
  
For a while, the terrible vision he had in the smokehouse vanished as both of the young kids sat at total peace next to each other, just looking at the moon and stars in silence and in peace.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Part Thirteen: The Bar Fight

**Part Thirteen: The Bar Fight**  
  
Back on Genosis, sitting in the Jolly Ollie Cantina, Gerald Windu, Stinky Kenobi and Master Phoebe continued to wait on the arrival of Big Gino, one of the Trade Federation's top business representatives and a notorious gangster.  
  
He arrived just after midnight with an escort of about eight really big thugs, all armed with lazer blasters.  
  
"There he is," Stinky whispered to his companions, nodding over at the doorway.  
  
The Jedi Knights watched as Big Gino, who was actually a very short fellow, marched self importantly to the large table at the back corner of the cantina. Four of the thugssat with him, the others stood as bodyguards.  
  
"Let's go and say hi, shall we," Gerald suggested. Phoebe and Stinky nodded together  
  
They stood up and walked over to the large table. As they approached, one of the large thugs looked down at the three Jedi Knights, a hard look on his face.  
  
"What do you three pipsqueaks want?" He asked, harshly.  
  
"We're here to speak to Big Gino," Gerald said.  
  
Big Gino looked up at Gerald, a small calculating smile on his face. "It's alright, Lefty. Let him through."  
  
The thug moved reluctantly out of Gerald's way to let him pass, but as Stinky and Phoebe tried to pass, both him and the other thug moved back into position.  
  
"The boss didn't say nuthin' abouse you'se two." He told them evenly, the look suggesting an egear desire to question that.  
  
They looked at Gerald, who simply nodded at them. Stinky and Phoebe shrugged and backed away a few spaces.  
  
"Well, well, well," Big Gino said, "What's a Jedi Knight doing on a remote dustball like this?"  
  
Gerald sat down in front of him. "I'm here to see a leading representative of the Trade Federation."  
  
Gino sat back, smiling smuggly. "Well, you found one, pal."  
  
"I need some information from you about some pretty creppy characters." Gerald said simply.  
  
Gino shrugged, "Most of our clients are almost always shady characters. But hey, that business. A man's got to do something to earn a living in this galaxy."  
  
Gerald frowned slightly at the gangster. "Does that also include the attepted kidnapping of a Galactic Senator?"  
  
Big Gino's face didn't change expressions, "Possibly."  
  
Gerald was somewhat unnerved by Big Gino's casual answer to these questions. Something wasen't right here...  
  
He sat forward and faces Gino seriously. "Okay, cards on the table Gino. We know that the Sith have employed you and that your Trade Federation Viceroy is under their influence."  
  
Gino sat back, "Such accusations! I think I've had enough of this conversation! Righty! Lefty! Escort our friends here to the front door, and you don't have to be too gentle about it!"  
  
Gerald stood up, disgusted. "That's okay, we're leaving anyway."  
  
He turned to leave, but then senses a disturbance in The Force...He activated his green lightsaber and turns in time to deflect the lazer blast from the lazer pistol Big Gino aimed at him under the table intended for the back of his head.  
  
The other thugs raised their mean-looking lazers at the same time Phoebe and Stinky activated their own lightsabers.  
  
Gerald summersaulted over the two thugs behind him before they could grab him and lands between his two friends. The thugs fire at them, but the blasts are deflected back by the Jedi Knights, taking out three of the thugs.  
  
Suddenly the doors exploded and dozens of Trade federation Battle Droids march in.  
  
"Kill them!" Big Gino commands.  
  
"Roger, roger!" The lead droid answered.  
  
Seeing the odds against them multiply, Stinky said softly, "This really bites!"  
  
Quickly, our Jedi heroes leaped over the bar and ducked behind it.  
  
All throughout the bar, all hell broke loose.  
  
All around them, panic sets in as tables and chairs are turned over as all of the patrons began their own barfight. The aliens brought out their own blasters, clubs, knives, and even a few swords! Even though they were not a part of the main fight going on, their behavior made the situation more complicated for the battle droids who had to shove them out of the way, before they could attack the Jedi.   
  
A chair flew over the bar and hit the mirror behind it, shattering the drinks and glass down on our heroes.  
  
Mariea, the waitress from before sat there behind the bar, holding onto what looked like a baseball bat.   
  
"Is there another way out of this place?" Gerald asked her.  
  
"Of course, the back door...(Stinky and Phoebe looked hopeful)...but they have it blocked off too."  
  
"Figures," Phoebe said fowning.  
  
"Well, I recon we gotta fight our way out," Stinky told them, peering back over the bar to see the battle droids gaining their way through the bar fighters, knocking some aside and shooting several.  
  
Gerald looks over too and notices the low hanging ceiling lights. "I have an idea!"  
  
"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! DESTROY THEM!" Big Gino commanded.  
  
The droids managed to get their way through the crowds to the bar and began to shoot it up. The bar was made of thick stone and metalic parts, but it wouldn't last too long under concentrated firepower.  
  
The three Jedi Knights stood up, their lightsabers atthe ready.   
  
The droids fired, but the blasts were reflected at the ceiling lights which all exploded, plunging the room into total darkness.   
  
It would take the battle droids a few seconds to switch their visual sensors to night vision, and a few more for the emergency lighting to kick in, but in those few seconds, three lightsaber blurs, two green and one blue,cut down half of them and useing The Force, smashed the others into the wall.  
  
Big Gino, appauled and afraid, ran out of the bar with three of his remaining henchmen. The other two tried to stop[ the Jedi with their lazers, only to be cut down by Gerald and Stinky.  
  
They ran out after Gino, who was climbing into his speeder limo as it took off.  
  
Gerald ran at the limo as it took off, made a leap and grabbed hold of the rear bumper as it sped away down the street at breakneck speed.  
  
_Oh man, maybe this wasen't such a good idea,_ Gerald thought as he held on for his life, one hand still holding his activated lightsaber.  
  
The back window of the limo rolled down and one of Gino's thugs held out a rather nasty looking lazer pistol. He fired at Gerald who deflected the shots away.  
  
Gerald propped his feet up on the bumper and using The Force kicked up onto the top of the limo and grabbed the antenae before the good could shift to fire again. He slashed the villian's arm off with a single swipe, sending both the arm and the pistol flying away in the wind.  
  
Unfortunately, the limo also had a sun roof and another goon popped up, holding a longer pistol.  
  
Gerald turned and deflected the blasts from the new threat, but one of the blasts hit his lightsaber hilt and knocked it from his hand off the limo. He looked up at the evil smile of the goon who carefully aimed his blast to kill. Gerald looked behind him and suddenly hit the roof of the ceiling hugging it.  
  
Looking up at the confused goon, he said, "Youi might wanna turn around, man!"  
  
"Huh?" The lumox asked dully, then he turned in time to see the low bridge sign over the small tunned the limo was passing through. All that was left of the goon was a big splatter on the sign he hit with a sickening thud.  
  
_I don't care what planet you're from, that's gotta hurt,_ Gerald thought.  
  
By then, the other remaining goon stood up inside the sunroof and fired at Gerald, who rolled till he fell over the side and grabbed the door handle with both hands. The driver tried to run Gerald into the wall, but Gerald swung back up on the roof in time to kick the other goon in the mouth and knock him back into the limo.  
  
Suddenly, another speeder came up from behind the limo. It was Phoebe and Stinky. Stinky, in the passenger's seat, tossed Gerald his lightsaber, which he caught a few blocks back using the Force.   
  
Using it, Gerald cut off the limo's left booster, causing it to spin out of control.  
  
gerald jumped off onto the other speeder before the speeder limo crashed hard into the end of a street corner and the side of another building, landing upside down and completely totaled.  
  
Looking over, Gerald asked, "Hey, what took you guys so long, anyway?"  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and said, "Find my licence, I could not."  
  
"Very funny," Gerald said, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow in amused annoyance.  
  
They pulled over to check for survivors. Through The Force, they could sense that Big Gino was still alive, having suffered only superficial wounds. There were no other survivors.  
  
Gino was pulled out and sat agaist the wall, the three Jedi standing over him.  
  
"Okay Gino, you better start talking!" Gerald said, "Where are The Sith?"  
  
"I-I don't know!" He told them. "they come to us! Through a contact..."  
  
"What contact?" Stinky asked.  
  
"P-Patty! Patty The Hutt!" He told them.  
  
The Jedi exchanged glances. They knew who the infamous Patty The Hutt was, a notorious gangster boss, bully, and slave dealer. It figured that the Sithwould associate with her.  
  
"So Gino, where do we find her?" Gerald said, standing over the bloodied and bruised criminal.  
  
Big Gino suddenly found some backbone. "I ain't saying nothin! I know my rights!"  
  
Phoebe, playing the good Jedi, spoke up. "Right, he is, Master Gerald. Take him to the authorities, we must."  
  
Gino smiled smuggly.  
  
She looked down at him, and added, "When the Dark Lords of the Sith come here, happy to pay his bail, they will be."  
  
All of Big Gino's bravado and smuggness failed him instantly. "No! Y-you wouldn't! You can't! I'll be finished! Darth Curly will kill me!"  
  
Gerald suddenly went ashen, as did the others upon hearing the name of the Sith Lord.  
  
"Did you say...Darth Curly?!" Gerald asked stricken.  
  
Gino nodded.   
  
Before he turned to the dark side and was kicked out of the Jedi order, Curly had been a gifted Jedi Padawan, and Master Gerald's student.   
  
So now he was a Sith Lord.  
  
"Complicates matters, this does," Phoebe said quietly.  
  
Gerald and Stinky nodded, but they both had jobs to do. They turned back on Big Gino.  
  
"Look, you're already facing alot of prison time, man. Tell us where Patty The Hutt is and we'll let you go. Who knows, maybe you'll even get away before the Sith find out?"  
  
Big Gino looked at them, calculating his odds. Then he sighed. "Okay, you'se guys win! Patty The Hutt is on Ta..."  
  
Suddenly, Big Gino began to choke violently, he was finished a moment later with the sharp sound of a broken neck, all of the throat bones crushed almost into powder.   
  
At the same instant, all three of the Jedi felt a cold, dark feeling in the Force...The Dark Side.  
  
Then a low, cold voice that they were all too familiar with spoke up from the nearby shadows.  
  
"It's so hard to find good lackies these days," came the voice of Darth Curly, who emerged from the nearby alley, cloaked in his black robes, holding a long-handled, mean-looking lightsaber hilt, a malevolent grin plastered on his face.  
  
The Jedi Masters all turned to face their former Padawan.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Part Fourteen: A Jedi's Noble End

**Part Fourteen: A Jedi's Noble End  
**  
The three Jedi heroes, Gerald Windu, Master Phoebe, and Stinky Kenobi faced the Dark Lord of the Sith, each side taking in the measure of the other's power.  
  
Darth Curly smiled to himself with utter confidence. He knew he would defeat these wimps easily with the Dark Side of the Force at his control.  
  
"So, my old masters," Darth Curly began, smiling coldly at the three Jedi Knights, his eyes gleaming wickedly behind the red lenses of his eyewear. "We meet again, at last. When I left the Jedi Order, I was but a padawan learner, but now, as you can see, I am the master!"  
  
Gerald looked at him, a determined look on his dark face, "Only the master of darkness and evil, Curly. You feel only a part of The Force. You still have alot to learn."  
  
Darth Curly laughed at this, "I'm so glad to see you still have a sense of humor after all of this time, Master Windu."  
  
"Give it up, Darth Curly!" Stinky shouted at him, "We know what you're up to and you won't succeed!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled some more, but the smile was a wicked one, full of malevolence.  
  
"This has nothing to do with the Emperor's plans, Master Kenobi," Darth Curly presented his long-handled lightsaber and activated it. It glowed blood red. "This is personal! You are going to pay for casting me out of the Jedi Order!"  
  
Gerald activated his own lightsaber, the green blade flashed.  
  
"You deserved it, Darth Curly," Gerald said, putting contempt into the Sith Lord's title. "You never understood the truth about the Force! About how precious life is!"  
  
"Spare me!" Darth Curly said, all of his humor evaporating quickly. "You are so pathetic! All of you! Serving the weak side of the Force!  
  
"No! To preserve life is not weakness!" Master Phoebe said strongly. Then she sighed sadly and shook her head at the Sith Lord, "But understood that, you never did."  
  
"Oh I understand this much," Darth Curly said menacingly. "I understand that the two and only constant powers in the universe are destruction and power! Everything is destroyed eventually, and the only way to live is to have power over that destruction! The power to control life and death itself! I understand one truth, get as much power as you can and keep it!"  
  
Gerald frowned at Darth Curly, disgust clear on his face. "Then you learned absolutely nothing!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled coldly again and brought his lightsaber blade up to position with Gerald's. "Not true, Master Gerald. I learned a few new lightsaber techniques since our last duel. Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
With that, Darth Curly lunged at Gerald, who parried his thrust, their lightsaber blades crackling with energy. The two combatants circled, parried, dodged, and thrusted, each of them testing the other's abilities.  
  
The only difference was that Gerald was trying to disarm and take Darth Curly alive.  
  
Darth Curly, on the other hand, was trying his best to destroy Gerald, but so far his best efforts to this point were being held off by Gerald, although not without some small difficulty on Gerald's part.  
  
Phoebe and Stinky stood nearby and watched, each ready to jump in if Gerald needed help. Phoebe could see that Darth Curly had definately improved, the Dark Side of the Force and his own messanic hatred for the Jedi fueling it. Although she realized that Gerald's own attempts at offense were only having little effect, which was backing up the Sith Lord, Gerald did have the upper hand.  
  
But Phoebe could also sense that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
She looked at Darth Curly and could see that although he did not have the upper hand, his expression was too calm, too controlled despite not being able to defeat Gerald.  
  
It was almost as if...  
  
Then, with startling clarity, it hit her!  
  
"GERALD! GET OUT OF THERE!" She shouted.  
  
Gerald sensed Phoebe's fear and Stinky's confusion, but did not understand...until he looked at Darth Curly. A moment passed between them, as they stood there, their blades crossed.  
  
Darth Curly looked at him, then a large, cold, malevolent smile appeared on his face, pleased to see the look of comprehension cross Gerald's face.  
  
"That's right, my old master...I'm toying with you!" He spat.  
  
Suddenly, the other side of Darth Curly's long-handled lightsaber activated, revealing a duel-sided weapon!  
  
He attacked, spinning and thrusting madly at Gerald. It was all Gerald could do to hold him off. Now he was the one backing up.  
  
"Gerald!" Stinky said out loud, activating his own lightsaber. "I'm coming!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled more. "NOW COMMANDER!" He shouted.  
  
The Jedi sensed more danger and realized that the Sith Lord had used the Dark Side of the Force to cloud the arrival and deployment of over a hundred plus Trade Federation battle droids and Droid Dekas, which suddenly emerged from every direction, blocking every exit. Commander Nadine emerged from the shadows, holding her own sidearm and pointing it between Stinky and Phoebe.  
  
"Don't move, you Jedi scum!" she said, coldly.  
  
The Sith's trap had been sprung.  
  
Darth Curly continued to face Gerald Windu, his double-sided lightsaber a formitable weapon.  
  
Stinky looked on.  
  
He could see that Gerald was tired. Darth Curly, he realized, had been holding back while Gerald tired himself out. Now all the Sith Lord had to do was press his advantage and Gerald was finished!  
  
Stinky also felt Phoebe's worry and he turned to look at her. She kept her eyes on Gerald, a worried and frightened look on her face. She knew the same thing he did. That Gerald was only moments away from his demise.   
  
He knew that her and Gerald were more than just friends deep down, although their duty to the Jedi Order kept them from expressing much of those feelings outwardly. Stinky knew she did not want to lose him.  
  
Gerald could sense their worry and fear as well, he berated himself mentally for his overconfidence. He never anticipated that Darth Curly could have improved so much in a couple of years.  
  
Darth Curly swung at him, the tip of one of his blades cut across Gerald's arm, leaving a small gash that was cauterized by the heat of the blade. The pain and the smell of Gerald's own cook flesh made him feel weeker...  
  
Darth Curly smiled evily, it was only a matter of moments now.   
  
"Now, my old master," he goaded, "Prepare to be one with your weak side of the Force!"  
  
Stinky did the only thing he could do just then, Gerald was too important to the Jedi and to Phoebe...he made his decision in an instant.  
  
He charged strait at Darth Curly, ignoring the lazer blasts at him and deflecting a few with his blade and The Force.  
  
"STINKY! NO!" Phoebe shouted, sensing exactly what he had in mind. The battle droids grabbed her just then.  
  
Stinky ran strait into Darth Curly, who was caught completely by surprise by this act, and swung wildly at the Sith Lord, causing Darth Curly to turn his attention to him instead of Gerald.  
  
Using The Force, Stinky knocked Gerald next to the water drain in the street, which was the only way out.  
  
"GERALD! RUN!" Stinky shouted, as he engaged Darth Curly, who faced all of his anger upon Stinky and began to get the upper hand again.  
  
Stinky knew what the outcome would be and he was prepared. He looked at Darth Curly and said, "You can't win, Darth. Strike me down and I will become more powerful than even you can possibly imagine."  
  
Darth Curly looked at him, furiously, "Let's see, Jedi."  
  
Dazed, Gerald sat up and shouted, realizing what Stinky was doing, "STINKY! DONT! RUN!"  
  
Phoebe, who understood also what would happen, knew that nothing could stop it now. Sadness hit her. All she knew now was that the sacrifice could not be in vain. She yelled at Gerald, "GERALD! RUN! GO WARN ARNOLD, YOU MUST!"  
  
But Gerald could only sit there, next to the drain, and watch what would happen in terror.  
  
Stinky turned arway from Darth Curly and locked eyes with Gerald.  
  
"Gerald, I'll always be with y'all!" He said  
  
Darth Curly knocked the lightsaber from Stinky's grap and delivered the fatal blow, thrusting one of the glowing red blades through Stinky's stomach, then in one quick swoop, cut him in half.   
  
Stinky's empty robes fell to the ground next to his lightsaber.  
  
"NO!!!" Gerald screamed.  
  
The battle droids began to fire at him.   
  
Gerald quickly returned to the situation, but the feeling of loss was still in his stomach. he saw the sewer drain next to him and dove into it, just before more lazer blasts would have hit him.  
  
Darth Curly shouted furiously into the sky. He turned to Commander Nadine. "Find him! Don't let him get away!"  
  
Commander Nadine was already ordering the droids to engage in pursuit, knowing it was futile. The sewer lines were hundreds of miles long, a maze through which finding one person would be next to impossible.  
  
Darth Curly turned to Phoebe, who was in tears at the sight of Stinky's empty robes, but smiling that Gerald was away and safe.  
  
"Take her to the ship and confine her!" Darth Curly order the droids.  
  
"Roger Roger!" The droid answered and forcefully took Phoebe away.  
  
Below in the sewer, Gerald felt sick on his stomach, he could feel that Phoebe was safe, for the moment, and that helped. He knew what he had to do. He had to get back to Arnold and warn him.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
DARTHRODEN'S NOTE: No good story is without at least one terrible tragedy that makes you cry out for justice, as well as see the badguy ultimately get his in the end...don't worry about Stinky though, let's just say that later on, he still manages to give helpful advice to Arnold and Helga.   
  
I have to go for now, I have a planet to attack, but I'll be back with a new part very soon.  
  
May The Force Be With You! -Your Pal, DarthRoden 


	15. Part Fifteen: Lightsaber TrainingThe Sit...

**Part Fifteen: Lightsaber Training/The Sith's Master Plan  
**  
Arnold, Helga and Grandma Gertie were standing in a field not too far away from the farmhouse, training Helga on the use of the Force.  
  
Arnold marveled at how fast Helga was learning to control the Force as he sat back and watched her use balance on a rock, blindfolded, using the Force to sense out the various objects his Grandma had placed out for her to locate using her instincts. Slowly, she would raise her hand and one of the objects would rise and move slowly towards her and settle down in front of the rock she stood on.  
  
Another thing Arnold thought about as he watched her was how cute Helga looked in her new outfit, which was more fitting and practical for her training than her usual pink and purple Senator robes...though he tried not to stare too noticably.  
  
Helga was now wearing a green and blue shirt, with black pants and short, black ankle boots. A blue waist belt completed her new look, along with her constant pink bow in her yellowish-blonde hair.  
  
"That's really good, Helga," Arnold told her smiling. "I think you're starting to get the basics."  
  
Helga removed her blindfold, smiling happily. Arnold was again surprised at how much it made her face look more peaceful and beautiful.  
  
"It's funny," Helga mused aloud to then. "I could almost see the objects in my mind somehow. Why is that?"  
  
Arnold smiled more, "Well, The Force can help people with their other senses, when one is down...for instance, if one concentrates, they can actually invision things in their minds..."Arnold trailed off as he remembered the visions in the smokehouse.  
  
"Arnold? Are you okay, 'football-head'?" Helga asked, slightly concerned, though trying not to show it by using a different, more irritated tone.  
  
Arnold shook his head quickly. "I'm okay, just sort-of lost in thought a second there."  
  
Gertie smiled, "You always had a problem with letting your mind wander, young padawan."  
  
Helga looked at Arnold's belt a moment where his lightsaber hung at his side.   
  
"Arnold, does my training include learning how to use a lightsaber?" She asked him, thoughtfully.  
  
Arnold blinked. "Well, not really. You only need to learn how to control The Force. Lightsaber skills are usually a part of weapons training for Jedi Knights."  
  
Helga looked at him a moment, then asked, "Can I try it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know...if you are not careful, you could lose a hand, or a leg or something." Arnold said, wondering if that would change her mind.  
  
"Hey, you said I was getting better, right?" She asked.  
  
Arnold nodded slowly. "Yeah, but..." He looked at the determined look on her face a moment, then looked over at his grandmother, who gave him a 'it's your call' look.  
  
He sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise to be careful." He told her firmly.  
  
Helga smirked slightly, seeing that she was getting her way, again, and said, "Sure thing."  
  
Arnold took his lightsaber from his belt and handed it over to Helga, who looked at it for a moment, before pressing her thumb against the power switch and activated the blue glowing blade of light. She held it arkwardly in her hands a moment, trying to move it, but the movement was clumsy.  
  
"Here, you're supposed to hold it like this," Arnold said, getting behind Helga and, putting his arms around her, and adjusted her hands on the handle. The close contact made both of them blush slightly.  
  
Gertie noticed this smiling slightly as Arnold and Helga, realizing they were so close again, quickly seperated and looked away at the ground shyly.  
  
"Um, now try it," Arnold said to Helga.  
  
Helga moved the blade slowly at first, fascinated by the glow of the blade, being really careful. A lightsaber could cut a small boulder in two with one slice and could easily cut through a person more efficiently. Then, Helga felt out with the Force as Arnold had instructed earlier and began to move the blade with more confidence, visualizing what she wanted to do with it, her wrists and hands followed in suit.  
  
Arnold was astonished by the grace that Helga handled his lightsaber, the ease that the girl used to make the blade move in almost expert quality.  
  
Grandma Gertie watched also, a small smile on her wrinkled face, she too was impressed. "You have quite alot of natural ability, young one."   
  
Now Gertie picked up a small rock and tossed it at Helga.  
  
Helga, sensing the rock coming, quickly turned and cut it into half with the lightsaber.  
  
"Not bad," Gertie said. "Now, you must learn to act on instinct. Put your blindfold back on."  
  
Helga deactivated the lightsaber. "But how am I supposed to see the rocks then?"  
  
"A Jedi does not only rely on one sense alone, young one," explained Gertie. "Sometimes your eyes can decieve you, or you can indeed lose your sight. So you have to rely on your other senses and instincts."  
  
Helga sighed and put on the blindfold, then reactivated the lightsaber.  
  
Gertie used The Force to make a couple of rocks fly from the ground torwards Helga, who missed both and was hit in the arm with one.  
  
"Ow!" Helga said, rubbing her arm and sighing in frustration.  
  
"Helga," Arnold said, gently. "Search out with your feelings, just like you did earlier."  
  
She sighed, "Okay, I'll give it a try..."  
  
"No," Gertie said, "You will either do it, or you will not, there is no try."  
  
Helga readied herself, the lightsaber held out in front of her, her stance relaxed, yet her mind alert.  
  
Three rocks flew from the ground, coming from three different directions. Helga doged one and, using the lightsaber, destroyed the other two swiftly. Two more rocks flew at her, she destroyed one and, using The Force, deflected the other.  
  
"Wow! That's really amazing, Helga!" Arnold said, in awe at how quick she'd mastered the beginning points of lightsaber training.  
  
Helga smiled at the fact Arnold had given her a complement...so she lost her concentration when Gertie sent a rock flying that hit her in the side hard, knocking her off her feet. The lightsaber fell, deactivated next to her in the sand.  
  
Arnold ran quickly over to her and knelt beside her, "Helga, are you okay?"  
  
Helga removed the blindfold from her eyes and said, "I guess I need to work on my concentration, huh?"  
  
Arnold smiled.  
  
Gertie smiled too and nodded. "That is a good idea, young Helga. Arnold, you could practice that yourself as well."  
  
Helga grinned at the look of embarrassment that crossed Arnold's face. "Yeah, but that was a good first try, I didn't do half as well as you did my first time."   
  
He stood up and offered her a hand up which she took.  
  
"That was very amazing," Arnodl said, using The Force with his other hand to bring his lightsaber from the ground to him.  
  
Helga smiled and leaned in near his ear and whispered, smugly, "Well, I'm a pretty amazing person, 'football-head'." Then she walked off towards the farmhouse, leaving Arnold smiling behind her.  
  
"I never doubted that," Arnold whispered to himself, before shaking his head and following her.  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the deadly Trade Federation Battleship still orbiting the Planet Geonosis, Master Phoebe was hanging around in one of the upper level rooms...literally.  
  
She was suspended by an electric forcefield which bound her in place, preventing her from using The Force, an electric shock would surge with any effort making even the slightest movement painful. Worse yet, a hot spotlight was aimed right at her face to keep her from being too comfortable, even if she somehow could actually manage to adjust to her position.  
  
From where she was, Phoebe could see that this room was meant as some kind of a throne room. A chair was set up at the top of a staircase near a large, round window where the starfield shown.  
  
She looked over past that and saw several dozen droids working on a large mechanical device set next to a pit of some sort. She recognized a few parts as carbon freezing devices. _But what_ _would they need that for?_ She wondered absently, trying desperately to take her focus off of her situation and her worry for Gerald. Did he escape?  
  
From below her, Phoebe heard a snort. She looked over to see Rhonda, the Trade Federation Viceroy and her toadie, Commander Nadine looking at her with disdain on their evil faces.  
  
"White robes after Labor Day?" Viceroy Rhonda said, a look of utter disgust crossed her face. She turned to Commander Nadine and snapped her fingers.  
  
Nadine took out a pad with the words FASION POLICE TICKETS on the cover and wrote out a pink sheet which she tore off and stuffed into Phoebe's robes.  
  
The doors on the other side of the room opened and Darth Curly entered the chamber, smiling widely in malace, his dark cloak flowing behind him.  
  
"Well, Master Phoebe," the Sith Lord said, smiling evily, "How do you like the accomidations? I designed them myself."  
  
Phoebe frowned. "Why did you bring me here, Darth Curly, you scum!"  
  
Darth Curly sighed, "Why to do the typical badguy thing and show you the means to my master's plans so I can gloat." He turned torwards the platforms and the equipment being set up.  
  
Both Rhonda and Nadine turned to look at him, eagear to know what sort-of machine the droids were designing from the Sith's blueprints.  
  
"You see, my old master," Darth Curly began, "This unit was once used to encase precious metals and such in carbonite, which keeps them well preserved, I'm told. As for the rest, the latest in mind-altering and re-education equipment..."  
  
"Re-education equipment! You mean brainwashing!" Phoebe said, recognizing some of the items now, the disgust clear in her voice.  
  
Darth Curly heard that digust, and smiled more. "My, such a crude term." He pointed at the hole nearby. "The subject is placed in there where they are frozen in perfect hibernation in carbonite. Meanwhile, the mind-altering programs are introduced to the subject, completely erasing their previous memories and pushing away such useless and mudane things as free will and weaker emotions and gives the subject new directives, such as obedience and training tactics..."  
  
He turned back to Phoebe, smiling, "Do you see the genius of my master's plan yet, Master Phoebe?" Without waiting for her to say, he continued, "Now, if a certain Galactic Senator, who happens to have the powers of The Force, even if they are the weaker ones, and were subject to this procedure for, oh say about 12 hours, poof! Instant Sith Lord!"  
  
Phoebe was absolutely horrified by what she heard. Free will was a part of ones individuality, the most precious part of a human being's soul. To rob someone of their identity, destroy their warm memories and turn them into a mindless puppet...  
  
She looked at Darth Curly, "You're a monster!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled more, the arrogance ozzing off of him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Master Phoebe."  
  
Rhonda looked over at him, "Lord Curly, why don't we test the machine on the Jedi, just to be sure it will work." The malace and eagearness were clear in her voice.  
  
"The Jedi is to remain in captivity until after my master arrives to take charge of the final stages of the plan." He informed her.  
  
Rhonda paled, a look of abject horror crossed her face. "You mean, the Emperor is coming here?"

Darth Curly nodded, "Yes, and my master will be most displesaed if your droids have not completed the task by then." Darth Curly smiled terribly then, "My master is not nearly as forgiving as I am, Viceroy."  
  
Having seen how much terror Darth Curly had shown to date, Rhonda was visibly shaken at the thought someone else was worse! She bowed at once, "We shall have them redouble their efforts at once, my lord."  
  
He turned to Commander Nadine, "Set course for Tatooine, Commander!"  
  
Nadine bowed and marched off.  
  
"Succeed, you will not, Lord Curly!" Master Phoebe said, quietly and with absolute faith.  
  
Darth Curly laughed out loud, it wasen't a pleasant sound, too high strung. "You amuse me, Master Phoebe. You honoestly thing Gerald Windu and that pathetic Padawan, Arnold Skywalker can stop me?"  
  
Phoebe looked strait into the red lenses covering the Sith Lord's eyes, "See, we will, Darth Curly."  
  
To Be Continued...


	16. Part Sixteen: Two Kids In Love

**Part Sixteen: Two Kids In Love  
**  
Totally unaware of the dangers awaiting them in the stars above, Arnold and Helga both began the next day with a couple of stacks of pancakes Grandma Gertie prepared for breakfast.  
  
Gertie watched both of them from the nearby kitchen area, smiling. She watched as both of them sat across from each other, smiling. Every now and again one of them would look up and briefly admire the way the other ate their food, then look away quickly when the other almost noticed. She couldfeel the way both of them felt for each other, the way she did during the lightsaber practice, and despite the fact that both of them were trying hard not to let it show, their best efforts wouldn't have fooled anyone observant. Young people often try to hide their feelings and ultimately end up wearing them right on their sleeves.  
  
"Grandma, could you bring us some butter, please?" Arnold asked kindly.  
  
Gertie nodded, but before she could pick it up, the butter tray lifted up off the table and slowly moved to the table and sat itself down next to Arnold's plate.  
  
Arnold looked up at Helga, who was smiling slightly to herself.  
  
"Showoff," Arnold said, smiling and giving Helga a mock stern look.  
  
Then both of them began to giggle slightly. Gertie smiled at the warmth she felt between them.  
  
Later that same morning, Arnold took Helga out on his speeder bike to the nearby oasis area where there was a small creek to practice balancing on the stones using The Force.  
  
They both stood opposite each other in the wide, waist high creek, on two large stones, their eyes closed focusing on the energy around them.  
  
Arnold stood there, with his eyes closed, concentrating on the life energy of everything around him, and Helga's in particular. He didn't see Helga open one of her eyes and smirk wickedly as an idea come to her. She moved her hand slightly and a small stream of water shot out of the stream and hit Arnold in the face, he almost lost his balance. He opened his eyes wide in annoyance and looked up to see Helga standing there, balancing on the stone, her eyes closed looking the picture of innocence...that was till a small, amused smirk crossed her face. Arnold retaliated by doing the same, only creating a larger stream which almost completely soaked Helga's outfit. Helga almost fell and looked at him, drenched and annoyed now. Arnold smiled back with the same amused smirk.  
  
Not to be outdone at her own game, Helga used the Force to actually create a small wave which knocked Arnold offthe rock and face-first into the creek.  
  
Helga stood on her rock, laughing at Arnold's little spill.   
  
"Having a nice little swim, football-head?" She called laughing.  
  
Her laughter stopped when she noticed that Arnold, instead of standing up, was face down in the water, small air bubbles coming up next to him, then stopping.  
  
"Arnold?!" Helga called, nervous and worried. She jumped into the water and quickly stood next to him, turning him over. "Please be okay," she whistered. When she turned him over, Arnold grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the water with him, laughing. Now both of them were completely soaked.  
  
Both of them splashed around in the water, their clothes and hair wet, laughing and playing together in te water, having the best time either of them could remember in their young lives.  
  
After their little swim, both of them sat on the shore on a large boulder, eating lunch. Their clothes and hair were drying but still sticking to their bodies. The suns were shining brightly overhead. Both of them talked about various things in their lives.  
  
One topic of particular interest Helga couldn't help asking about came up.  
  
"So Arnold, tell me, was their ever anyone in particular you really, really liked? Anyone important?"  
  
Arnold looked at her, blushing slightly at the question and smiled. "Well, there was this one girl named Ruth."  
  
"Really," Helga asked interested, and slightly concerned. "Tell me about her, what was she like?"  
  
Arnold sat back and looked like he was thinking a second and said, "Well, she was very tall, delicate, and attractive..." He smiled to himself slightly as he looked at the look on Helga's face and continued..."she had this really shiny auburn hair that cascaded over her ears and onto her milky-white shoulders, soft brown eyes like stars in the heavens, and her body..."  
  
"Okay, I get the idea," Helga said, a bit too quickly, looking away slighly.   
  
Arnold smiled to himself in amusement.  
  
Helga could see that he was teasing her and tried to give him a stern look but a smile appeared instead.  
  
"So, whatever happened to her?" She asked, again curious.  
  
Arnold sighed tired and said, "Well, I guess I learned that beauty was only skin deep. It turned out that she was just a pretty face, but she was a conceited snob who thought I was jsut some weird kid."  
  
"Well, I guess she just never took the time to notice what a special person you were, football-head." Helga said, smiling. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at him.  
  
Arnold sighed, "Helga, I wish you wouldn't call me..." (he looked up suddenly, surprised) "...wait, y-you thing I'm special?" He blushed slightly.  
  
Helga blushed too just then, "I mean, um, of course you are, Arnold." She sighed lovingly and looked at him, "You're the kindest, most sensitive person I've ever known. Anyone who wouldn't like you or can't see that is just dumb."  
  
Arnold smiled at her, "You know something, Helga, I..."  
  
"Yes, Arnold..." Helga looked at him with that same dreamy expression, her eyes twinkling more.  
  
"I think you're absolutely right," Arnold said.  
  
Helga blinked, her face fell. Arnold laughed out loud at her delayed reaction and fell back on the boulder, clutching his sides in laughter. He loved to tease her, somehow, seeing her mad now made her look kind-of cute, he thought as he laughed.  
  
"Why you stuck-up...half-witted...football-headed...scruffy-looking....nerf-herder!" Helga said, totally annoyed at being teased like that.  
  
Arnold sat up again and looked at her in mock surprise, "Who's 'scruffy-looking'?"  
  
They looked at each other a moment, then began to laugh together out loud. They laughed so hard that they had to hold onto one another to keep from falling over. They were holding each other close, laughing onto each other's shoulders before both of them stopped, realizing that they were now very close indeed.  
  
Both of them were embracing, looking deeply into each other's eyes, seeing in them only happiness and warmth for the other. Then they closed their eyes, leaned forward, and kissed.  
  
Finally!  
  
Neither of them really applied much pressure, but the kiss lasted a few long moments, and held more meaning than a thousand spoken words could have expressed between them. In that inatant, both of them knew that their destiny's would be together, no matter what would happen from that point on.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen between these two star-crossed lovers? Stay tuned -D.R. 


	17. Part Seventeen: The Sith Emperor's Arriv...

**Part Seventeen: The Emperor's Arrival  
**  
Darth Curly, Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine stood in the docking bay of the Trade Federation Battleship flanked by an honor guard of battle droids as a small, black shuttle landed before them. The three of them kneeled as the gang plank opened up and a tall, black-robed figure descended from the mouth of the shuttle.  
  
The Sith Emperor stood before them and Viceroy Rhonda glanced up slightly to examine her benefactor and Darth Curly's master. The dark lord's entire body was covered by the dark black robes and a hood that covered all but the narrow, thin-lipped mouth, which was curled up into an unpleasant sort-of smile. The only other noticable features about the Sith Lord was the fact that he had thin, almost girlish hands and was also very thin.  
  
"Rise, my servants," the Sith Emperor commanded, with a wave of his hand.  
  
As they did so, Viceroy Rhonda was afforded a better view of the Sith Master's black robes, which she found quite tacky and unfasionable. Nadine shot her a glance and tapped on the FASION POLICE TICKETS on her clipboard. Rhonda's eyes widened in horror and quickly shook her head, remembering what happenes to those who displease or disrespects the Dark Lords of the Sith.  
  
"The Force is with us, my master," Darth Curly said, smiling evily.  
  
"Indeed," Agreed the Sith Emperor. "Everything appears to be going exactly as planned." The Emperor looked over at Darth Curly and smiled even more slightly, "Now I sense that you are eager to continue your search for young Skywalker and Senator Helga."  
  
"Yes, my master," Darth Curly said, smiling in anticipation.  
  
The Sith Emperor chuckled, it was a very cruel sound. "Patience, Lord Curly. Soon, we shall crush the Jedi and conquer the Galaxy, as well as have a new ally in our cause."  
  
The Sith Lord turned to Commander Nadine. "Is the conversion device ready, commander?"  
  
Commander Nadine nodded, "Yes, your highness. The final parts are being added as we speak."  
  
The Sith Emperor smiled beneath the hooded robes, "Very good. How long till we reach Tatooine?"  
  
"One hour, your highness."  
  
"Excellent," the Sith Lord nodded.  
  
Suddenly, another officer dressed in the same dull grayish uniform as Commander Nadine's appeared. Viceroy Rhonda looked at the approaching officer and thought to herself, _I really need to have those uniforms redesigned, they are just too plain for my tastes.  
_  
The officer, Lieutenant Iggy bowed before his superiors.  
  
"What is it, Lienutanat?" Viceroy Rhonda snapped impatiently at the underling.  
  
"Viceroy, subspace news transmissions have just reported...well, it seems that the Chancellor Olga has been kidnaped." The incrudious officer explained.   
  
Now both Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine looked incrudiously at the Lieutenant. Rhonda turned to look at the Sith Lords. Darth Curly smiled an amused sort-of smile, as if he knew some sort of personal secret.  
  
"Interesting," smiled the Emperor, the shadowy figure's thin lips formed into a neutral sort-of smile. "Then everything appears to be going as planned."  
  
Rhonda blinked, surprised and a bit taken aback. They kidnapped the Chancellor of the Republic?! This was insanity! How could they have pulled that off alone? The Chancellor was protected by numerous security personel. It was impossible.  
  
Just then, the Emperor's hooded face turned to her and Rhonda saw a knowing smile cross the Dark Lord's face. _Surely they can't read minds too?_ She thought to herself. Then again, the only thing she actually knew about The Force was that it somehow worked, beyond that, there was no telling just how many powers these Sith Lords posessed.  
  
"T-this is lunacy," Lieutenant Iggy suddenly spoke up, his voice betraying his anxiety. "The Republic will not sit still for this! This is treason! If we are caught, then we are finished! We..."  
  
The rebellious officer's fears were cut short when the Sith Emperor turned towards Lieutenant Iggy, raised a hand and lightning bolts shot from the long, white fingertips.  
  
Iggy screamed and fell to the floor, his hair smoking softly. The smell of ozone and charred flesh filled the cargo bay. He was still alive, but laying prone on the floor and sobbing out of fear and pain.  
  
"Viceroy, I don't this stunted slime to pass within my sight again," The Sith Emperor said, in a flat, unforgiving tone with absolutely no hint of remourse, or pity.  
  
"Y-yes, your highness," Viceroy Rhonda said, bowing slightly, but not taking her eyes away from the pitiful officer who lay near death because he dared anger a Sith Lord. The lesson was painfully clear, there was no room for failure in this endeavor.  
  
Commander Nadine walked forward and asked respectfully, also glancing down a moment at Iggy. "Your highness, about the conversion aparatus, well, there's no real way to know if the subject would even survive the procedure. I mean, altering a human mind is difficult enough in an unwilling subject, but a strong willed person could be brain damaged by the procedure."  
  
The Emperor smiled coldly under the hooded cloak. "I am aware of these facts, commander. However, rest assured that I have planned for this particular aspect."  
  
"How, my master," Darth Curly asked, curiously.  
  
The Sith Emperor explained, in a very quiet voice, "When young Senator Helga's powers were awakened on Naboo, I also sensed something else, something I felt which triggered her powers intensity." A small, cold smile appeared on the hidden face.   
  
"What was it, master?" Darth Curly asked. "What did you sense."  
  
"The means through which we shall put our so to be new apprentace in the proper frame of mind," The Emperor said simply.   
  
"Which is?" Darth Curly asked, now impaticently.  
  
"Why, the pain of loss, my young apprentace," the Emperor said, smiling malevolently. "There's nothing like the pain of a lost loved one to bring out the Dark Side in someone."  
  
The entire docking bay was filled with the echoing sound of the malevolent and sadistic laugh of the Sith Emperor.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Uh oh! This doesn't sound good, huh? Coming up soon, the identity of the Sith Emperor and a fateful lightsaber duel...I promise, Arnold will not lose a hand! Sorry about not posting till now, been busy, more parts will follow very soon! I promise! -DarthRoden 


	18. Part Eighteen: the Mysterious Sandman

**Part Eighteen: The Mysterious Sandman  
**  
The first sun rose over the vast, empty landscape of Tatooine, beginning what would be the longest day in Arnold and Helga's young lives, athough neither of them knew it...yet.  
  
Both of them watched the sunrise together, thinking about the feelings between them and the events of the last few days.  
  
Unfortunately neither of them were very happy. Indeed both of them seemed very glum.  
  
Helga had, in a shorter time than Arnold would have thought possible, mastered everything that she would need to control the Force. So his job was nearly over. Arnold would go back to being a Jedi Padawan and Helga would no doubt be returning to the Galactic Senate to complete her term of office.  
  
Although they would have to stay here until they heard from Master Gerald and the others, but that wasen't nearly long enough.  
  
Even though neither of them had actually said it, they both knew how the other felt and that soon those feelings would surely be impossible for them.  
  
Arnold was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Helga, eventually we will have to talk about this," he began, looking ahead at the sunrise.  
  
"Do we have do?" Helga said, looking down a moment, before turning her head towards him.  
  
"Arnold continued, "We cannot pretend that soon we must part. Your training is complete. You've mastered all that you will need to learn to keep your powers in check. Soon my masters will return and our time together will be completed." He turned to look at her, and Helga could see the pain and regret in his eyes. "We cannot ignore our duities, no matter how we feel about one another. Soon you will have to return to the Senate and I to the Jedi Temple."  
  
Helga nodded, sadly. "I know, but it's just that I..." She looked down again for a second and then looked at him and said, "I know that I'll never be able to look at another sunrise or sunset without thinking about you."  
  
Arnold nodded and pulled Helga close to him, hugging her slightly, just happy to have her so close. "I know, I feel the same way. I wish that the universe can be the way we want it to be, and that everything can stay the way it is forever, but I know that you will always be there in my heart and my dreams, Helga Amidala."  
  
Helga looked up at him, her eyes brightened slightly and a warm, pleasant smile crossed her lips. "Arnold Skywalker, that is...probably the sappiest thing I ever heard in my entire life football-head." She finished with a mock scowl and a small amused smile.  
  
Arnold felt slightly better at Helga's antics, however he knew that beneath their smiles were sad feelings of their coming departure and seperation and both of them knew that the feelings that they developed for each other would eventually fade over time and that their brief romance would turn into just more past memories...good memories...but past ones to be sure.  
  
The problem was that neither of them wanted to be apart again. They both loved one another, despite that which seperated them. Even though the universe was conspiring to seperate the two of them, neither of them really wanted to accept that fate.  
  
Before either of them could say another word, both of them suddenly sensed something through The Force. A disturbance.  
  
They looked up suddenly and turned their eyes to the east, towards the rocky terrain beyond the farmland.  
  
"Arnold..." Helga began, but Arnold cut her off. "I know, I feel it too." He could sense that someone was in trouble.  
  
"Hey there, shortman," Phil said, walking up to them, followed by Ernie. "What are you two looking at?"  
  
"Grandpa, I think someone is in danger out there," Arnold said.  
  
"Hummm...that's funny, nobody lives out that way, except for the Sandman." He told them.  
  
Helga turned and looked at them strangely, "Sandman?"  
  
Ernie spoke up then, "The Sandman is a strange hermit who lives out near the Dune Sea. Keeps to himself. Most people around think he's a nutcase."  
  
"Whoever it is, they need help and I have to go," Arnold said.  
  
"I'm going with you," Helga said.  
  
"Helga, you should stay here with Grandma where it is safe," Arnold told her.  
  
"Listen, bucko," Helga said, frowning. "Gerald said for you to protect me and so far, the safest place is with you, you said so. Plus I am a member of the Galactic Senate, I outrank you. So like I said, I'm coming with you!" She folded her arms for effect.  
  
Arnold sighed and said, "Okay, I guess I should know better than to try and argue with you." He smiled slightly as he said that.  
  
Helga matched his with a small smile of her own and a slightly wicked gleam in her eyes, "You got that right, football-head."  
  
"Okay, lets go," Arnold said and ran with Helga over to his speeder bike and climbed on, then speed off towards the mountains.  
  
Just after they'd left, Sid 3PO and Li-la Binks emerged from the spaceship in a hurry. They had been working on the impulse system when an emergency signal sounded from the subspace communicator.   
  
They recieved the signal, which turned into a holographic message from Gerald Windu warning Arnold that the Sith were coming and to be alert.  
  
Arnold raced the speeder bike over the dunes and the rocks, towards the disturbance he sensed. Helga was holding on tightly to him, which made Arnold smile to himself, enjoying having her hold him. Helga felt the same way.  
  
The disturbance led them to a rocky, boulder-strewn area called Beggar's Canyon, where he slowed to a stop. Both of them dismounted and crept towards a series of smaller boulders. They could hear some talking and the sound of someone being hit. Together they peered over the rocks to see about a dozen Trade Federation Battle Droids surrounding large humanoid dressed in brown rags which covered most of his body and banages which covered his face entirely to protect it from the sun.  
  
Arnold ducked back down, pulling Helga with him.   
  
"What the heck are battle droids doing here?" Helga asked him in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to do something," Arnold said, thinking. Half of the droids were armed with clubs, while the others were armed with lazer blasters. Good enough odds with his lightsaber...  
  
Helga stood up abruptly, showing herself to the droids.  
  
"Helga?! What are you doing?!" Arnold asked her in shocked suprise. "Get down here before..."  
  
Too late, three of the battle droids with the lazers began to march over to her holding their weapons at the ready.  
  
"Arnold, stay down," She whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth. "Remember, I'm the Senator here. This looks like it calls for a diplomatic solution."  
  
Arnold personally thought that maybe the heat was getting to her, but he stayed hidden out of the droid's sight, his lightsaber out and ready to activate if she needed help.  
  
The three droids stood before her, all of them holding their weapons on her. The one in the middle, obviously the commander, spoke, "Who are you? State your business here!"  
  
Helga stood up strait and with dignity answered, "I am Senator Helga Amidala of the Galactic Senate. Why are you picking on that helpless individual?"  
  
"We are ordered by our master, Patty The Hutt to recruit people for labor purposes," The droid coldly informed her.  
  
Helga frowned, "I see, well in that case..." Before the three droids could react, Helga struck out her hand and smached the three droids into the nearby rocks. The leader dropped his blaster, which Helga summoned with The Force and fired, hitting a few more near the fallen sandman.  
  
Arnold stood up then and ignited his lightsaber, which drew the fire of the three remaining battle droids armed with lazers. He easily deflected the blasts hitting more of the droids. The last ones where taken out by Helga who fired her "borrowed" lazer blaster, hitting the last one right in the head.   
  
Arnold was impressed by her shooting skills and how easlily she'd caught the droids off guard, as well as her improved skill with The Force. Incredulously at what he had done. He turned to her and asked, "That's what you call a 'diplomatic solution'?"  
  
Helga surveyed the damaged they'd inflicted. "No," she answered, then turned to him and said, with a twinkle in her eye, "That's what I call an 'aggressive negotiation', football-head." She walked towards the Sandman, who was starting to recover from the beating he'd been given.  
  
Arnold look after her, finding himself smiling and shook his head. Then he turned to check on the Sandman.  
  
The Sandman, for his part, looked at then through his dark glassy eyewear covered by bandages and rags...and seemed to freeze at the sight of them. Arnold and Helga both felt fear coming from him. He began to back away from them and turn to run.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Arnold called out as the Sandman began to run and tripped over a small rock sticking out of the ground. He fell and hit the ground hard on his stomach, the bandages covering his face and held falling free.  
  
Arnold and Helga ran over to help. they turned him over and Arnold heard Helga gasp in shocked suprise.  
  
He looked over at her, "What's wrong, Helga?"  
  
Helga didn't hear him. Instead, she was too busy looking down at the terrified look on the stranger's face, realizing that he was no stranger to her at all. Even though she hadn't seen him in years.  
  
The Sandman looked back at Helga, with an equally shocked and suprised look on his face.   
  
"H-helga?!" He spoke, suprising Arnold, though not as much as what Helga said in response...  
  
"D-Dad?!"  
  
Arnold blinked and looked at the man...Helga's long lost father.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter...The identity of the Sith Master is revealed, stay tuned! -D.R. 


	19. Part Nineteen: Secrets Revealed

**Part Nineteen: Secrets Revealed  
**  
Helga looked down at the suprised face of her own father, and asked angrily pulling him up by his jacket, "W-what the heck happened to you? Why are you hiding on this stupid planet?!"  
  
Big Bob looked up into his angry daughter's face and asked, "Helga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?! What am I doing here?! What about you! I wasen't the one who ran off and abandoned their family!" Helga said, anger creeping into her voice, along with a small degree of bitterness.  
  
"Helga," her father said, a hurt sound coming to his own voice as he meet her scowling gaze. "Y-you don't understand...I couldn't..." It was then that he looked over at Arnold and noticed his lightsaber hanging from his belt. His eyes widened. "You're a Jedi! Aren't you?" He asked Arnold.  
  
"Yes sir, well, sort-of, actually, I..." But that was as far as Arnold managed to get before Big Bob shook off his daughter's grasp and got to his feet quickly.   
  
"We've got to get out of here!" He told Arnold desperately. "Patty the Hutt will send more droids! You have to get my daughter out of here! She's in grave danger!"  
  
"Hey don't ignore me, Bob!" Helga shouted at her dad. "You can't just...I mean, why are you here? How could you abandon me and mom like you did?" Even Arnold could feel the amount of bitterness in her voice from where he stood.  
  
Big Bob however looked at his daughter with the utmost hurt on his face. Tears formed in his eyes. "Helga, honey..."He tried to reach out to embrace his daughter, but she backed up out of his reach, anger blazing from her large blue eyes.  
  
"Helga, you...you don't understand! I didn't abandon you! I couldn't face you or your mother after what happened...after what I've done." He said that last part in a whisper. Then looked away and began to sob slightly.  
  
Now, Helga's anger and bitterness was dampened slightly by the look of regret and sorrow on her father's face, as well as the amount of fear she sensed in him through The Force. She was also confused by his statement. _What he'd done? What was he talking about?  
_  
Arnold spoke up just then. "Listen, we can't just stand out here, more droids may be on the way."  
  
Big Bob looked over at him and said, "My shack is only a little ways from here. Let's go there, I have alot to tell you both."   
  
He turned to where a dirty-looking landspeeder was parked. It had been hit with several lazer blasts where the droids had ambushed him, but it was still functioning. He flew ahead, followed by Arnold and Helga on the speederbike.  
  
Little did they know, but watching them through a pair of visual binoculars, Harold Fett, the bounty hunter watched as they flew away and followed closely and unobserved.  
  
Big Bob led them to a small one person cabin hidden in the rocky canyon walls. The inside of the cabin was quite dirty and apparently Big Bob was unused to visitors. Helga frowned at the surroundings and scowled at her father. Arnold could still sense her anger at her dad, and could, in a small way understand it. If her father had been alive all this time, why didn't he contact Helga, her mother and Olga to let them know? There were several space ports on Tatooine he could have used to send a message.   
  
Unless...  
  
Arnold looked directly at Big Bob and asked softly, "Sir, what are you hiding from?"  
  
Helga's dad looked at him and flinched. He was definately afraid of something...or someone.  
  
"Okay, Bob!" Helga turned on her father, scowling at him. "Now spill it! What have you been doing here? Why didn't you let me know you were still alive? What about mom and Olga?"  
  
At that last part, Big Bob visibly flinched and sat down on an old chair. He looked at Helga, sorrow filling his eyes, full of regret, pain, and shame. When he spoke, he sounded older than he actually looked. "Helga, there is something I need to tell you. I only hope you can forgive me when you hear this." He looked at his scowling daughter and his eyes fileld with tears. "I know that saying this can never change the things I've done, or excuse abandoning my family, but...I'm so ashamed..." Finally, he simply broke down and slumped over, crying.  
  
Arnold looked at him with pity. Helga, who'se anger was ebbing slightly at the grief she saw on her father's face and the regret she heard in his voice, actually went over to his side and hugged him slightly. Big Bob hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder.   
  
Then Arnold heard Helga whisper, "Please dad, what is it? Tell me what you think you've done?"  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Arnold spoke up. "Listen, if you two need some time alone, I can wait outside..."  
  
Big Bob looked up at him then, a determined look on his face. "Master Jedi, what I have to say is important and, in effect, concerns the entire galaxy. I have been hiding for long enough."  
  
Arnold was too stunned by what the man said to correct what he said about him being a Jedi master. From the look Helga shared with him, he could tell she was likewise at a loss.  
  
Finally, Arnold asked Big Bob, "What brought you here, sir?"  
  
Big Bob sighed and looked at the far wall as he began.  
  
"Twenty-three years ago, my wife and me were told by doctors that we might not be able to ahve children on our own. We could have adopted, but it would not have felt right for us. I was the leading scientist in my field on the work of genetic cloning for organs to replace old or destroyed parts." Big Bob looked at the floor. "So, I violated the laws of the Republic and created a child from my wife's and my genetic structures..."  
  
Both Arnold and Helga's eyes widdened in horror at that.   
  
"B-but sir!" Arnold said, "The ban on human cloning was set up by the science ministry, because of the many defects in the process, most of which eventually led to earlier subjects going insane!"  
  
Bob sighed, "I know, I was one of those who wrote that conculsion. But I broke one of the laws and defied my own judgement, because both I and my wife were terribly lonely. Do you know what it is like to not have anyone else to love? To teach? To have follow in your footsteps? We were desperate, so I cloned a daughter..."  
  
Helga looked at him shocked. "Olga? She's a clone?!"  
  
Big Bob nodded. "She was part of my own personal experement in genetic colning, as well as several enhancements, including quicker mental capacity and reflexes."  
  
"What you're saying is she was made to be smarter than the average human, right?" Helga asked. Her father nodded. Helga scowled and said nodding to herself, "I should have known! Nobody could be that perfect!"  
  
Big Bob looked at Helga, more tears filling his eyes. "Later on, Helga, you were born to us. You are our natural daughter. I guess the doctors had been wrong about me and your mom. You are our maricle child, but we were so pleased with our cloned, enhanced daughter, I guess we just sort-of put you in the background..."  
  
Helga's anger came back then in full force. "Sort-of?! Heck, you totally forgot about me! You treated me like I was a stranger! I...I..." Tears came to her eyes. "...I thought you didn't love me! I thought I was the reason you ran away!"  
  
Big Bob looked at his daughter with shame on his face. "I know that now. I wish I'd seen it then too, but...I've had over three years to think about it. I know I was not a good father, I don't know if you can, but I hope that someday, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, Helga."  
  
Helga turned away to look out the window at the desert scape, bright tears still in her eyes.   
  
Arnold looked over at her, wanting to go over to comfort her. He could sense the conflict in her feelings. She wanted to stay angry at him because she was used to being angry for the last few years and it was comfortable. Yet, deep down, she was also happy he was alive and wanted to forgive him desperately. To have a father in her life again. He looked over at Big Bob, who he sensed knew those things deep down, but, like Arnold, knew it was best to give her time and space to figure that out for herself.  
  
He turned to Big Bob, something bothering him about why he was hiding. "Sir, why are you hiding? There's nothing to be ashamed of in that? You only wanted what was best for you and your wife. The courts wouldn't have been too harsh on you anyways. Besides, Chancellor Olga is one of the finest people, and probably the greatest leader the Republic ever..."  
  
Arnold's voice trailed off as he felt a cold feeling of dread come from Big Bob as he'd heard his cloned daughter mentioned. Big Bob suddenly looked alot older than his years.  
  
He continued, looking at Arnold, that fear reflected in his brown eyes. "I made a mistake! A terrible mistake! I should never have tampered with her genetic structure! Never have been so vain! If I hadn't..." He trailed off and took a deep breath.   
  
Helga looked over at her father, sensing the terrible fear in the man as Arnold had and asked softly, "What is it, dad? What's wrong?"  
  
Big Bob looked down and said, in a haunted voice, "Four years ago, while she was still a Senator like you, Helga, I discovered something about Olga. Something that shocked me. She...she had special powers...to move things, and to react quicker than even the genetic enhancements could possibly have allowed." He looked at Arnold and said, "I think you, of all people, would know what I speak of Jedi."  
  
Arnold felt a cold chill run down his back at the implications that Big Bob made. Helga felt her sick and stunned as well. Arnold finally voiced, in almost a whisper, the thought both of them shared.  
  
"Chancellor Olga...she has the powers of The Force?"  
  
Bob smiled bitterly, "Imagine my shock. I discovered that my side of the family had the midiclorins needed to master the powers of the Force. I had them in my own genetic structure, however they are long dormant and useless. But Olga, with her genetic enhancements, caused her body to produce them, very much active. She was strong with the Force. She mastered it in minutes! Minutes! I was never more proud of her then, I tell you. I imagined it, my daughter with those powers, using them to serve and help her fellow beings..."   
  
Arnold spoke up, "B-but that's impossible! There's no way! The Jedi would have sensed..." Again his voice trailed as a previous memory returned. Both him and Helga in the chancellor's office, him searching the Force and feeling...cold. Realization suddenly hit him like a slap in the face. He'd sensed the Force, it had been hidden, but it had been there!  
  
Yet, somehow...it had been different. But why would that be?   
  
Big Bob continued, shaking his head, looking very shaken from what was a very bad memory. "No...she had her powers and learned to control them, but...but they made her too arrogant. Her personality became twisted with ambition, love of power, greed...her enhancements and her personality less stable and finally she..." At this point Big Bob was shaking in horror. He looked up at Arnold and Helga and said gravely, "She turned to the Dark Side of The Force."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, tell me? Who was honestly surprised by that turn of events? More coming soon! Till then, pretend your Han Solo in Carbonite, and don't go anywhere! LOL! -Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) 


	20. Part Twenty: The Phantom Menace Revealed...

**Part Twenty: The Phantom Menace Revealed!  
**  
Inside the massive throne room where Master Phoebe was imprisoned, chained to the wall near the bottom steps that led to a large throne next to a round window, which showed passing stars traveling in light speed, Phoebe was struggling to free herself from the chains that restrained both of her arms.   
  
This at least was far better than the torture that Darth Curly subjected her to before on that suspension platform, while he subjected her to his worst corrupted uses of The Force.  
  
Had she been able to use The Force, removing the chains would have been next to nothing for her, but the energy collar secured tightly around her neck prevented it. One of Darth Curly's inventions no doubt. The collar would let out a very nasty shock at even the smallest use of The Force.  
  
All Phoebe could do was watch as the construction droids finished the hated apparatus they would use to rob Helga of her identity and turn her to the Dark Side.   
  
It was all Phoebe could do not to be sad. She prayed silently that Gerald made it to Tatooine before the Sith and their Trade Federation puppets arrived, prayed that Arnold and Helga were warned of the danger before it was too late.  
  
Suddenly, the massive entrance doors opened.  
  
Phoebe turned and saw the Sith Emperor walk in, followed closely by Darth Curly and Viceroy Rhonda. She could still feel emotions and feelings through the Force and the amount of evil she felt from the black-hooded Sith Emperor shocked even her.  
  
The Sith Emperor smiled coldly at Phoebe, as the dark lord's mouth was all that was visible under the hood. The smile was twisted in sarcastic, humor. "Well, well, well," the hooded villian said, smugness oozing off of the words. "Master Phoebe, the leader of the Jedi Council and legendary lightsaber fighter. It is so charming to see you again."  
  
Phoebe blinked, "Again you say? Remember you, I do not."  
  
The Sith Emperor smiled very amused now. "Oh yes, where are my manners. I am known as Darth Sidious, Emperor of the soon to be Galactic Empire."  
  
"Pardon me if I do not bow, your highness." Phoebe said, sarcasm dripping from her lips as she glared at the monster before her.  
  
The Sith Emperor merely smiled wider, and said, "I see...charming to the last, Master Phoebe."  
  
Then the doors opened again and Commander Nadine entered, along with another figure, a large creature that looked alot like a slug. Patty The Hutt. Viceroy Rhonda regarded the visitor with a look of utter disdain.  
  
Commander Nadine turned to the Sith Emperor and bowed, then said, "Emperor, we have dropped out of light speed and entered the Tatooine System. We will be in orbit of Tatooine in moments. Patty The Hutt has also arrived to give a progress report. Also..." She hesitated.  
  
Darth Curly frowned and said, "What is it?"  
  
Shaking in fear and bringing an apprehensive hand to her throat, Commander Nadine added, "Comscans have just shown a Jedi fightership enter the atmosphere near the other side of the planet."  
  
Phoebe looked away at the window just then, looking at the planet now visible with hope. Gerald!  
  
Darth Curly smiled coldly. "Ah! Master Windu it seems has finally arrived to make out little party complete."  
  
Nadine continued, "We also have a report from Harold Fett on Skywalker's and the Senator's location, and Patty The Hutt's troops are prepared to attack the Jedi's farm."  
  
The Sith Emperor smiled, "Very good, Commander. Prepare your assault forces to capture them."   
  
Commander Nadine bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
The Dark Lord then turned to Patty the Hutt, who stood there (for lack of a better term). "So," the Sith Emperor said pleasantly, but still coldly. "I trust that you are on schedule with your assigned projects?"  
  
Patty the Hutt looked pleased with herself. "I am, your highness. As of right now, a force of five hundred-thousand battle droids are complete with well over a million more on the way. All they need are the transports that Viceroy Rhonda must provide."  
  
Phoebe listened in shock. Five hundred-thousand battle droids?! That was enough to conquer half the galaxy. And more of a shock, they were doing all here, on Tatooine, right under the nose of the Republic? How?  
  
As if reading her mind, the Sith Emperor turned back to her and the hooded figure smiled under the cloak. "Ah, I see that you are somewhat impressed by the scope of my plans, Master Phoebe. For almost a year now, the Trade Federation has been assisting me in our mutural goal of Galactic conquest by suppling parts and laborers to construct an army greater than that of the Republic's own forces. In only a matter of a few days, we will have enough to begin the takeover of the republic. Hundreds of planets will fall to our forces."  
  
Phoebe frowned disdainfully. "The fool you are, Sith Lord," she said the title disdainfully. "Do you honestly think that the Galactic Republic will allow you to start tearing planets away from it? As soon as you leave this planet, the Republic's forces will see you and make plans to stop you, they will."   
  
The Sith Emperor began to laugh with sadistic glee at the small Jedi. "Oh I don't believe so. At this very moment all of the Republics forces are busy searching for the missing Supreme Chancellor, who somehow seemed to have gone missing."   
  
The Emperor and Darth Curly seemed to share a secret smile between themselves over that.   
  
Master Phoebe looked at them, a small scowl on her face. "How did you manage to kidnap the Chancellor?"  
  
The Sith Emperor smiled a cold, evil smile of amusement underneath the dark hooded cloak. "Yes, I do believe that it is time to reveal our secrets..." Suddenly the dark aura around the Sith Lord diminished slightly and Phoebe began to sense something vagely familiar...  
  
Then it it her. With startling absolute clarity it came to her.  
  
"N-no!" She whispered in frozen terror.  
  
She stared wide-eyed with horror at the Sith master, who spoke again...this time in a more familiar, more feminine voice.   
  
"Yes Master Pheobe, no more secrets." the Sith Emperor removed the hood.  
  
Everyone in the room except Darth Curly expressed shock at the sight of the person before them.  
  
Supreme Chancellor Olga, elected leader of the Galactic Republic...and Dark Emperor of the Sith...looked at the small Jedi Master, a purely malevolent look on her once pleasant face.   
  
She giggled, it wasent a pleasant sound. Too high strung and full of preverse amusement.  
  
"My, you should see the looks on all of your faces," She told them smiling a dark smile.  
  
She turned to Commander Nadine.  
  
"Commander, go down with an assault force and capture Senator Helga. Be sure to set your weapons to stun, I want her alive."   
  
Nadine bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Darth Curly spoke up just then, "With your permission, your highness, I would also like to join the attack and finish off Arnold Skywalker and Gerald Windu myself."  
  
"Of course, Lord Curly," Olga smiled with cold amusement. "Far be it to deprive you of a little fun." With a gesture, the Sith Emperor dismissed Darth Curly.  
  
"Soon, my dear Master Phoebe, this entire galaxy will be mine, the Jedi will be crushed, and my dear baby sister will understand the true purity and nature of the Dark Side of the Force!"  
  
Phoebe, through her shock and suprise, had only one thing to think about that. 'Not if Gerald and Arnold have anything to say about it!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Let's hope she's right huh?   
  
Sorry about not updating in a while, the biggest mistake since Greedo shoothing first, I know...but now this story will soon be on the fast track now, I promise! Read and Review! -DarthRoden (aka. Carl) 


	21. Part TwentyOne: The Ghostly Visitor

**Part Twenty One: The Ghostly Visitor**  
  
Arnold stood near the window of Big Bob's hut, looking up at the evening sky at the already appearing stars, feeling out with the Force. The Dark Side was growing ever stronger.  
  
He was still doing his best to deal with what Big Bob told him.  
  
Chancellor Olga, one of the most respectful people Arnold had ever known, his mentor...a clone and a Sith Lord. It was almost too much for him to accept.  
  
Big Bob looked over at his daughter and then said, "I had to escape from Olga. So I took a ship and crashed here. I wanted more than anything to tell you and your mother what happened, but I also knew that would put you two in danger. So I let Olga believe that I died in the escape and stayed away."  
  
Helga, who was still sitting at the table, looked at him. "I never knew what happened. I thought you abandoned us because you didn't love me anymore." She looked ready to cry, years of grief and anger evaporating.  
  
Big Bob smiled, "Helga, I was always proud of you. I have still been. I listen to subspace communications and heard about your career in the Galactic Senate. I am proud to have you as my daghter."  
  
Helga looked at him, her lower lip trembling and she hugged him. He hugged back smiling. Arnold watched the display with a small smile on his face, happy for both of them.  
  
Big Bob pulled away and looked at both of them. "Why are both of you here anyway? You couldn't possibly have known where to find me?"  
  
Arnold looked over at Helga who looked back, uncertain as to what to tell him. He decided the truth was the best way.  
  
"Sir, we are here hiding out also, because the Sith are after Helga."  
  
Bob looked at Helga. "What?! B-but why?"  
  
Helga looked at him and said, "Dad, I have the same powers that the Jedi and Olga do." To prove that point she looked over at the table and raised her hand. The bowl on top of it lifted slightly and then moved.   
  
Big Bob looked at it and his jaw dropped.  
  
"She's in danger, sir," Arnold said, speaking up just then. "I told Olga where we are, she'll be coming for her."   
  
Big Bob looked over at Arnold. "You have to protect her, boy! If Olga get her..."  
  
"I know sir, the Jedi know. We wont let that happen..." He looked over at Helga, meeting her gaze. "I wont allow that to happen."  
  
Helga smiled a little and nodded.  
  
Big Bob noticed the look the two young kids had and blinked.  
  
Suddenly, a disembodied, almost ghostly voice spoke up from seemingly all around them. "Arnold."   
  
Everyone heard it and looked up. Helga gave a small gasp of fear.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" The voice said again.  
  
"W-who's there?" Arnold asked, a little nervously.  
  
Then a ghostly figure with a strange white glow appeared in a corner in front of them.   
  
A familiar figure!  
  
Arnold blinked, "Master Stinky?"  
  
The ghostly version of Stinky nodded. "Yes Arnold, it's me."  
  
"Um, is it just me, or are we looking at a ghost?" Big Bob asked aside to Helga.  
  
Helga muttered, still in shock, "I see him too."  
  
Arnold looked at him and asked, "Master Stinky, what happened to you?"  
  
Stinky's ghost looked at Arnold apologetically, then expalined to them how they tracked down the Sith and Darth Curly captured Phoebe. Then about how he saved Gerald at the cost of his own mortal life.  
  
Arnold looked pale, Helga covered her mouth with her hand. Big Bob looked at the ghost in wonder.  
  
"Master, I..I'm sorry that I wasen't there for you." Arnold said, softly. "Maybe I could have..."  
  
Stinky merely shook his head. "There was nothing you could have done. You would have been killed too and Helga would now be in the hands of the Sith. It was all the will of The Force. There is no reason to be sad for me, I will always be here with you."  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Helga said, speaking up just then. "Would someone try explaining to me what the heck is going on here?"  
  
Arnold looked at her. "When a Jedi is defeated or killed, they become one with the Force. That is how Stinky can be here."  
  
"I cannot stay much longer, Arnold." Stinky explained to him. "I came here to warn you. Darth Curly and the Sith Emperor are close. You must face them soon...both of you." The last part he added looking over at a nervous looking Helga.  
  
Arnold suddenly remembered his vision. Helga attacking him, turned to the Dark Side. He shut his eyes not wanting to think about it.  
  
Stinky was looking at Helga. "Remember, young Helga, don't give in to anger or hate. That way leads to the Dark Side." He turned back to Arnold and continued, "Once the Dark Side takes control, it will forever dominate your destiny. But only that which is more powerful than the Dark Side can defeat it, or turn one from its path."  
  
Arnold shook his head confused about the last. "Stinky, what do you..."  
  
Stinky began to disappear as his ghostly glow faded.  
  
"Wait! Stinky!"  
  
Stinky's disembodied voice spoke once more. "Remember Arnold, and may the Force be with you, always!"  
  
He was gone.  
  
At almost the same instant, Arnold's short-range Jedi communicator beeped.   
  
"Arnold? Arnold, come it!" Gerald Windu's voice said from the little device.  
  
Arnold acticated it, "Gerald, where are you?"  
  
"Im at your house, man! Is the Senator with you?"  
  
"Yes," Arnold said, "Were both in a house about twenty miles away with Helga's father."  
  
"What?!" Gerald's voice shouted over the communicator.  
  
"Long story, no time to explain. Stinky just appeared to me and told me everything."  
  
There was a long pause on the other side.  
  
"Gerald? Are you still there?" Arnold asked worried.  
  
A weak voice answered, "Yeah, I'm still here. It should have been me instead of Stinky. If only I hadn't..."  
  
Arnold cut him off. "Gerald, it wasen't your fault. What's done is done. Right now we need to keep Helga safe and save Master Phoebe. We have to stop Darth Curly and Olga."  
  
"The Chancellor?" Gerald asked strangely over the device. "What about her?"  
  
"She's the one behind all of this. She's the Sith master." Arnold said, flatly.  
  
"What?! But how do you know that?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it when we get there, ok?" Arnold said to him.  
  
"Okay man, I'll see...wait a minute. GET DOWN! EV-"  
  
There was the sound of an explosion over the communicator. Then the line was cut off by the sound of lazer-fire.  
  
"Gerald?! Gerald, come in!" Arnold shouted over the communicator. No response.  
  
He turned to Helga, a look of conviction on his face. "I have to go!"  
  
"Im coming with you!" Helga said, walking over to him.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" You're going to stay here with your dad where it's safe!" Arnold said, looking over at her.  
  
Helga scowled in determination, "Look Arnold-o, you can't give me orders!"  
  
Arnold grabbed her arms and shook her firmly. "Helga please! You have to stay here! If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself!"  
  
Helga blinked at the words. "Hey, I'm not just some helpless little child, football-head! I can take care of myself!"  
  
Arnold calmed down and let her go. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled slightly, "Hey, I know you're not. Believe me, after that little stunt earlier with the the battle droids I certainly don't think that. But you're the one the Sith wants. I couldn't bear the thought of you...(Arnold couldn't even say it). I dont want to lose you. You're too important...to me."  
  
Again, Helga looked into his eyes and blinked at the words he spoke to her. She felt her heart flutter and sensed his feeling for her well being through the Force. She smiled and nodded. "Okay Arnold, I'll stay put."  
  
Arnold nodded, satsifyed and turned to go. Before he could go more than a few paces, Helga grabbed his arm, turned him aroun and kissed him on the mouth passionatly.  
  
Big Bob looked on, his mouth and eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Helga smiled at him, "Be careful Arnold, and may The Force be with you."  
  
Arnold smiled and nodded and ran to his speederbike, practically skipping.  
  
From behind her as Helga watched her beloved mount the speederbike, Big Bob said, "You know, young lady. I think its time we had a little talk about something."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes and thought, _Oh Criminey, now he wants to be a father.  
_  
Watching the speederbike take off wuickly, her heart went out for the boy riding it. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Come back to me, my Arnold."  
  
On his speederbike, speeding quickly over the rocky desertscape in the light of the setting suns in the background, Arnold smiled widely, still feeling the kiss Helga left on his lips. The way he felt right then, he could have taken on a hundred Sith Lords!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter, Arnold Skywalker Vs. Darth Curly...Round One! Stay Tuned and Rewiew!  
  
Oh and my thanks to Demile for her drawing of Darth Curly...a great job. Oh and if you ever get the idea for Arnold Skywalker, think Arnold wearing Anikan Skywalker's robes and a blue lightsaber. LOL! DarthRoden (aka. Carl) 


	22. Part TwentyTwo: Ambushed!

**Part Twenty Two: Ambushed!  
**  
As Arnold speed through Beggar's Canyon, a lazer blast from out of nowhere hit the speederbike.   
  
Arnold, though taken completely by surprise, managed to slow the bike long enough to jump off and roll on the canyon floor before the bike crashed into a large rock.  
  
He quickly got up and ran behind some nearby rocks for cover. He grabbed his lightsaber and looked over at the conyon walls. There were caves everywhere. Any one of them could hide a potential assassin. Arnold tried to sense with the Force, but as he tried to concentrate, another lazer blast hit the rock he was behind. He ducked down.  
  
Out of the caves came over two dozen Trade Federation Battle Droids, their lazers drawn and ready.  
  
"Oh this is fun," Arnold thought sarcastically as he ignited his lightsaber, its blue light flashing against the dusky landscape and the near darkness inside the canyon.   
  
He jumped up and attacked, running through the advancing droids, who were taken by suprise. They fired only to have their blast deflected by both Arnold's lightsaber and the Force. Arnold cut through several more.   
  
A minute later, all that was left were spare parts and scortched metal.  
  
Arnold smiled and nodded, deactivating his lightsaber to save power. "Just the way I like them, dumb and easy to smash."  
  
Now only the moonlight overhead was the only source of light in the canyon.  
  
Suddenly, Arnold felt a chill, almost as if it were suddenly cold. A dark presence was close.   
  
The young padawan gripped his lightsaber hilt tightly, now sensing the cold presence moving closer in the shadows.  
  
"I can sense you, Sith Lord," Arnold called out, taunting his unseen enemy. "Show yourself...or do you fear me?"  
  
Then Arnold heard a very high-strung laugh that seem to come from everywhere in the canyon, and a voice said, "Fear you? What a joke!"  
  
The cold presence was behind him.  
  
Arnold turned and watched as one of the shadows of the cave wall came to life and stepped forward.   
  
He blinked, recognizing the figure from his vision, the red lenses on the eyewear, the duel-sided lightsaber...  
  
Darth Curly smiled an malevolent smile at Arnold. "The Force is with you, Arnold Skywalker...but you're not a Jedi yet."  
  
Arnold reactivated his lightsaber. "You must be Darth Curly."  
  
Darth Curly smiled wider, "Ah I see you've heard of me."  
  
The young padawan frowned, "You the one who took out Stinky."  
  
Now the Sith Lord's smile was predatory, "Ah yes, Master Kenobi. Tisk tisk, such a tragedy. I wasen't even after him really, but rather your dear friend Gerald Windu. But as we speak, my associate Patty The Hutt is taking care of him and you family."  
  
Arnold could feel his anger rising like a river after a heavy rain. He wanted nothing better than to cut this monster down right now. But he kept his anger in check.  
  
"You know, young Skywalker, I can sense that you have alot of power, not as much as mine, I dare say, but alot," Darth Curly said to him. "Join me and together we can rule the Galaxy. Give up the Senator, we know you're fond of her...(At that Arnold blinked)...You know that the rules that govern the Jedi Order would forbid you staying with her. It doesn't have to be that way you know. Me and the Emperor can show you both the true nature of the Force. You can both be together, rulers of the entire Galaxy!"  
  
Arnold blinked again, the Sith Lord knew how to tempt him and which buttons to push. Arnold cared for Helga alot and wanted to stay with her, even after this, but both of them knew it was impossible. She was a Senator and him a Jedi Padawan. He desperately wanted to be with Helga...  
  
But then another thought invaded his mind. The image from his vision of Helga, corrupted by the Dark Side...  
  
Arnold leveled his lightsaber in front of Darth Curly. "Well, if you and the Emperor know how I feel about Helga, you know that I'll never let either of you turn her to the Dark Side."  
  
Darth Curly frowned, then, in a taunting voice, said to Arnold, "Well, let's see if your weak good side of the Force can save you here, Padawan!" He activated both ends of his red lightsaber and lunged.  
  
Arnold had never been in a lightsaber duel before, only a few practice matches with his Grandma, Gerald and Stinky. But never with his own life at stake and never against an opponent as skilled as, or better than he was, filled with such messanic hatred. It was all he could do to just keep up with the Sith Lord.   
  
His Grandma and Stinky both taught him that the Good Side of the Force was far more powerful, but that the Dark Side was quicker to use because evil was easier than good. That gave Darth Curly a slight advantage in the short run.  
  
At one point, Arnold just barely avoided getting his hand cut off. He backed away slighly winded.  
  
Darth Curly, on the other hand, wasen't even working up a sweat yet.  
  
"I must say, Skywalker, I'm really disappointed," Darth Curly taunted him, grinning. "From what the Emperor told me, I thought I should be concerned about you, but now, I honestly can't see why."  
  
Arnold scowled, "You'll find I'm full of suprises." He lunged and made Darth Curly back up a little.  
  
Darth Curly parried another shot by Arnold and said, "So am I."  
  
Then, Darth Curly did a back flip which put him on top of a large boulder. Then relaxed his stance. From all sides of Arnold, he could feel the Dark Side of The Force and, a moment later, fist-sized rocks began to pummel him. Arnold used his own skills to repel some of the rocks and his lightsaber to stop others, but several did hit his back, arms and sides.  
  
Arnold knew he couldn't beat Darth Curly here. He had to get away, find Gerald.  
  
Abruptly, he felt something in the Force, something disturbing happened somewhere...  
  
From atop the boulder, Darth Curly smiled, feeling it as well. "Goodie, my associates are dealing with your precious Senator Helga now."  
  
_No! Helga!_ Arnold thought panicking. He was so sure she'd be safe with her father...Arnodl tried to run back, but Darth Curly performed a perfect summersalt throught the air and landed in front of Arnold's path, grinning.   
  
"You deal with me, Jedi!" He shouted and lunged again.  
  
Arnold felt fear, both for himself and for Helga, he didn't know if Gerald and his family were alright, everything was happening so fast, so out of control...beneath his fear and anxieties, anger was building...  
  
"Good," Darth Curly nodded. "I can feel your anger swelling. Use it! Attack me boy! Only your hate can give you the power to destroy me!"  
  
_No!_ Arnold thought to himself, _Stinky warned us! He's trying to lead me astray, turn me to the_ _Dark Side!_ Arnold could actually feel the power of the Dark Side around him. It felt both cold and...very powerful. But Arnold knew that the power it opffered was only quick and easy, not greater that the Good Side. Still, the temptation...if Helga were placed in that same situation, could she possibly hope to ignore it as he could?  
  
He barred his teeth, _I won't let them turn her! Never!  
_  
Arnold and Darth Curly locked lightsaber again, their power almost blinding in the semi-darkness of the desert-scape.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
More coming soon, I promise to update this story quickly! Keep writing those wonderful reviews...(waves hand in front of reader) You will write good reviews! Darth Roden (aka. Carl) 


	23. Part Twenty Three: Dark Victory?

**Part Twenty Three: Dark Victory?  
  
**While Arnold was locked in mortal combat with the evil Darth Curly, Helga stood, pacing in the small room of Big Bob's hut, worrying. She could feel the pain Arnold was in, the worry he felt for himself...and for her.  
  
"I should have gone anyway!" Helga said frustrated. "Maybe I could have done something! Maybe..."  
  
Big Bob put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He wanted you to be safe, Helga. He cares about you. If you were there, he wouldn't be able to do his job, he'd be too worried about you."  
  
Helga sighed, knowing her father was right. "I know, but still, I..."  
  
She stopped abruptly, sensing that danger was close by.   
  
"DAD GET DOWN!" Helga managed to shout before part of the wall exploded, knocking them both back onto the floor.  
  
Harold Fett, the bounty hunter, came into the room, flanked by several battle droids.   
  
"Oh no, not you again," Helga muttered, as she used the Force to knock two of the battle droids against the wall and reached for the lazer blaster.  
  
"Get them!" Harold Fett shouted.   
  
More droids entered the room. Big Bob tried to use a large walking stick to stop them only to be knocked out by a lazer blast set on stun.  
  
"DAD!" Helga screamed, firing at the droids, hitting two more.  
  
Harold Fett used this moment of distraction to fire a lasso cable from his wrist. It wrapped itself around Helga and pinned her arms to her sides.  
  
Helga howled in anger and was about to charge at Harold Fett, when another blast set on stun hit her, knocking her out cold.  
  
The bounty hunter turned to the open hole where Commander Nadine entered, carrying some binders and one of the Force restraining collars that the Sith gave them. She put them on Helga.  
  
"Good work, Fett," She said approvingly. "Take them to the transport. Lord Curly is waiting."  
  
Harold Fett nodded and turned to the droids, pointing at Helga and Big Bob. "Bring her and the other one too!"  
  
The droids nodded, "Roger! Roger!"  
  
A few miles away, Arnold Skywalker and Darth Curly kept up their intense lightsaber duel.  
  
Despite his earlier arrogance, Darth Curly was only now beginning to get concerned. He'd hoped to trick Arnold into turning to the Dark Side, but apparently he wouldn't turn. _The fool,_ he thought disdainfully, _denying himself all the power in the universe to serve weakness.  
_  
Unfortunately for the Sith Lord, now Arnold was getting the upper hand in the fight as he parried and slashed away at him. Arnold dodged and struck, then dodged again.   
  
They both slowly worked their way over to a nearby cliff where a small narrow canyon created by a river which ran for miles stood. In the darkness one couldnt see the water below, nor the jagged rocks that lined the minature canyon within.  
  
Arnold, for his part, was hoping to get Darth Curly angrier, hoping that his blind rage would cause the dark lord to lose his focus and make a mistake. However, instead of blind rage, Darth Curly used his building anger and kept it simply to a calmer rage, which helped him use the Dark Side more usefully.   
  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, Arnold saw a transport vehicle approach, along with the bounty hunter Harold Fett using his jetpack.  
  
Darth Curly backed away slightly, and smiled, knowing he now had the upper hand.  
  
Arnold watched as Commander nadine and several battle droids appeared from within the transport carrying their prisoners.   
  
His heart sank within his chest. _No...how could I have let this happen? Helga!  
  
_Helga was groggy from the effects of the stun, and she couldn't feel the Force because of the collar, which shocked her everytime she tried to focus on the Force, but even in the moonlight, she could see the worry on Arnold's face. She could also see he was losing his focus...  
  
Darth Curly took advantage of this and attacked again, using both sides of his lightsaber, as well as a few martial arts moves of his own to push Arnold back towards the canyon.  
  
"ARNOLD!" Helga screamed, fear in her voice.  
  
Arnold heard her, but there was nothing he could do. Darth Curly sensed his growing anxiety for Helga and smiled. _Now I have you, Skywalker!  
_  
He knocked the lightsaber from Arnold's hand. It landed near the edge of the cliff and rolled off.  
  
Arnold was then knocked into a nearby large rock with the power of the Dark Side. Darth Curly deactivated one side of his lightsaber and smiled wickedly in triumph. Arnold slumped to the ground, a small trickle of blood running from a wound to his head.  
  
"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" Helga screamed in agony. She began to shake and tears filled her eyes. "I-I'll do whatever you want!" She whispered.  
  
"Helga, No!" Arnold tried to shout, but Darth Curly grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He was beginning to lose consciousness. "Don't"  
  
Helga could no longer hold back her tears, "Darth Curly! You have what you and Olga wanted! You have me! I wont try to escape and I'll do whatever you wanted, but please..." she dropped to her knees, crying and weakly finished in a voice just louder than a whisper, "...please spare the one I love most!"  
  
Arnold looked over at her and tried to reach out with his feelings, despite the restraining collar she had on, but Darth Curly squeezed his neck more with a grip like iron.   
  
"You see, young Padawan," Darth Curly said, smirking a terrible smile now. "The only true power in the universa is the Dark Side, soon your little girlfriend will become a true believer." He smiled nastily then. "She is rather attactive though, perhaps before I take her to the Dark Side, I'll take her."  
  
Anger flashed in Arnold's eyes. "If you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll..."  
  
"Empty words, you and I know it!" Darth Curly said, amused now. "Soon, she will understand the true nature of The Force. Too bad you wont be there to see it."  
  
Darth Curly tossed Arnold like a rag doll towards the cliff where Arnold rolled, then fell over.  
  
Helga looked up in horror. She used all the strength she had to knock her own guard away and ran to the edge of the cliff, dropping to her knees.  
  
The droids were about to grab her again, but Darth Curly held them back with a wave of his hand, savoring the fear he felt from her.  
  
"ARNOLD?!" Helga shouted desperately, her voice echoing from the walls of the small canyon. "ARNOLD! WHERE ARE YOU?" She was desperately trying to see through the darkness for any sign of him. If only she could sense him, if only...  
  
She paused and gasped as she did indeed see something.  
  
Hanging on one of the jagged rocks near the cliff was a hand-sized scrap of Arnold's robes. On it was blood.  
  
Shaking she grabbed the scrap of cloth and looked at it, her eyes filling with tears. She began to cry, shaking in grief. "No," she whispered. "No, Arnold...you can't be...gone. I love you." Now her tears blinded her and she sobbed uncontrolably.  
  
"Tisk tisk," came the mocking voice of Darth Curly from beind her. "Such a pity, he was a good fighter."  
  
Helga felt her grief and pain turn slightly into something else at that hateful voice....anger. A very cold, dark anger began to form in her mind.  
  
Then she looked down.  
  
Directly in front of her, hanging just over the edge supported by a rock, just out of view of her captors, was Arnold's lightsaber.  
  
Helga picked it up, it felt very comforting in her grasp, her anger building, she was ready to cut Darth Curly down and avenge her fallen hero. She would no doubt die afterwards, but then she would be with Arnold...  
  
"Now Senator Helga, the Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. She is your master now!" Darth Curly told her. Then he turned to the droids, "Take her!"  
  
All of a sudden, her suicidal plan took on a whole new light.   
  
The Sith Emperor...her evil cloned sister Olga. The one responsible for all this!  
  
Quickly, before the droids grabbed her arms, she hid the lightsaber hilt inside her robes, a very dark thought crossing her mind.  
  
_Darth Curly, you and Olga took the one most precious to me, and if I get the opportunity, both of you will join him,_ she thought. Then a cold smile crossed her grief-stricken face. _I can't wait to see my dear older sister again.  
_  
The droids too her back to the transport...and the Dark Side of the Force was very much with her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
OH NO! Is Arnold a goner? What will happen when Helga is taken to Olga? Will she turn?  
  
All good questions...dont you wish you had the answers...BWHAHAHAHA!!! Stay Tuned, it gets more exciting from here on! DarthRoden 


	24. Part Twenty Four: Arnold's Second Vision

**Part 24: Arnold's Second Vision   
**  
Arnold found himself standing in the middle of the same blackness as before, in his vision, surrounded by the white fog.  
  
_Not again,_ he thought to himself.  
  
He peered into the fog and saw the outline of a familiar figure with golden blonde hair.  
  
"Helga!" He called out to her, but it was as if she was unable to hear him. She turned slightly and it was then that Arnold saw the look on her face.   
  
She looked sad, and alone, almost as if she were a lost soul.  
  
But she was not alone.  
  
Darth Curly appeared next to her, his black cloak clashing against the white fog.  
  
Arnold reached for his lightsaber, but he could not find it. He ran right at the demonic figure of the Sith Lord, determined to fight him barehanded if need be...but passed right through him.  
  
Frustrated, Arnold could only watch as the scene progressed.  
  
Another figure appeared next to Helga and Darth Curly, a tall, dark figure in a hooded cloak. For a moment, only the shadowy outline of a face could be seen, the mouth smirked with a sadistic glee, the bright eyes alive with the hunger for power that drove the Dark Lords of the Sith. Then all at once, the shadowy face appeared...it was Chancellor Olga.  
  
She looked over at Arnold, a triumphant smile on her once pleasant face. Then she looked over at Helga, and all at once, her gloating, wicked smirk turned to a gasp of horror. Those eyes widened...  
  
Helga, acting quicker than either of the Sith Lords seemed to have thought possible, produced Arnold's blue lightsaber and, her plain-featured, but once beautiful face streaked with tears for her grief, quickly turned into a face full of anger. In one quick strike, Emperor Olga was reduced to a cloud of ashes. She turned on a now suprised-looking Darth Curly, her face now contorted into one of pure hatred, and delivered a smiliar blow, destroying him as well.  
  
"HELGA NO!" Arnold screamed, looking on in abject horror.  
  
Helga still did not seem to hear him. She looked down at the lightsaber, the blade of which seemed to turn from blue to a deep red, and smiled.   
  
It wasn't the smile of the strong, beautiful girl that Arnold fell in love with, but a smile that was almost identical to the one her evil cloned sister had only moments before. Her eyes, no longer shinning brightly with tears, or full of the laughter and understanding he'd seen in them, but now full of a wicked knowledge. They well full of anger, yet gleefully powerful...with the Dark Side of the Force.  
  
A voice called out to Arnold from the mist, "Arnold! Hey Arnold!"  
  
The scene around him began to slowly fade...to be replaced by the worried looks of Master Gerald and his grandparents.  
  
"Huh? G-gerald? Where am I?" Arnold lifted his head and a sharp pain filled it.  
  
"Woah, take it easy there, Arnold," Gerald said, trying to hold him down. "You need to rest, you're fortunate to still be in one piece."  
  
They were in a small cave not far from Beggar's Canyon, it was still dark outside, but the setting moons said that it was still night outside, but a few hours left to daylight. Sid 3PO, Li-la Binks, and the other farm hands were all nearby watching him worried.  
  
"We found you by the riverbank, boy," Grandpa Phil told him. "You took quite a bump on the head there, shortman."  
  
"Do you remember where you are, what happened?" Grandma Girtie asked him.  
  
Arnold sat up quickly, everything coming back to him all at once...Darth Curly attacking him, Helga captured...."Helga! We have to get to her!"  
  
"Arnold, listen to me, we are going to try and save her. I was able to contact the Republic's forces, they will be here to help in about an hour. We will get them back. I promise." Gerald thought of Phoebe too as he said those words.  
  
"No Gerald, you don't understand!" Arnold said desperately, anxiety clear on his face. "I had a vision...I have to get to Helga and stop her before she makes a terrible mistake!" He looked over at his grandmother. "She thinks I am dead, her mind is full of grief because of it." He looked guilty to be partly responsible for that.  
  
Grandma Gertie looked at him. "Her feelings for you are strong. Do not underestimate them. Her grief may make her easy prey for the Dark Side, but yet the true love you both feel may yet save her."  
  
Arnold blinked at his grandmother.   
  
She continued, "Her use of the Force, as well as Master Phoebe's is being blocked somehow, she cannot sense you are still alive. However, I do sense that she has yet to make her decision."  
  
Arnold nodded, "She hasen't turned yet, and I wont let them turn her!" He turned to Gerald. "Do you know where they may have taken her?"  
  
Gerald nodded. "Yes, we do. The Trade Federation's Battle Ship has landed near Patty The Hutt's palace. It seems that she's been using slave laborers to build a large droid army."  
  
"How did you find this out?" Arnold asked, blinking.  
  
"Well, Patty The Hutt and her goons tried to capture us, but they only sent two dozen or so, nothing me and your grandmother couldn't take care of." He actually smiled then. "One of them told us everything we needed to know."  
  
"What did you do?" Arnold asked curiously, "The Jedi Mind Trick?"  
  
"No, we had to do something a little more cruel. We told him if he didn't tell we would leave him with Li-la Binks instead of the authorities."   
  
Li-la Binks snorted, "How ever-so wode!"  
  
Arnold got up and looked around at everyone. "If the Sith use that droid army, they can conquer the Galaxy. We have to help stop them and save Helga and Pheobe."  
  
"Are you sure you are up to this, grasshopper?" Gertie asked, looking him into the eyes.  
  
Arnold nodded, looking back at her determined. "I must save her Grandma...I love her."  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeeha! Letsa open up a can of whoop-tooshie!" Li-la Binks shouted with a yell.  
  
Everyone looked at her strangely, then smiled and nodded in assessment.  
  
They set off on their date with destiny. Arnold, with a determined look on his oblong face, thought to himself, _Hold on Helga, I'm coming!  
_  
To Be Continued... 


	25. Part Twenty Five: Olga Gloats

**Part 25: Olga Gloats  
**  
Patty the Hutt's palace was a large, gray metal structure overlooking nothing but desert area. Built on a small rock formation surrounded on all sides by sand dunes and large stone mounds, it was the perfect defensive position. Around the palace, over a dozen Trade Federation Transprt Ships stood, preparing to load the large columns of thousands of Super Battle Droids which would be ready to carry out the command of their master: Conquest of the Galactic Republic.  
  
Above the palace, pearched on top of the largest tower of the castle, was the Trade Federation Battleship, overlooking the whole process.  
  
From the circular window of her throne room, Emperor Olga..formerly Chancellor Olga of the Galactic Republic, looked down on all of it, dark pleasure evident on her face. The Dark Side was growing ever stronger, soon she would acquire power to control the lives of those who dwelt throughout the entire galaxy and satsify her desires for the destruction of those who stood in her way. A power denied her as an elected President of the Galactic Republic...but as Emperor, she would have total say so.  
  
She'd done it all on her own cunning also.  
  
Idly, the Sith Emperor thought back to the days when she was little more than a young woman, a wind-up doll for her parents. She frowned, sure they were proud of her, even loved her more than their own youngest daughter, her sister....but she'd always wanted more. It was a desire that had been a part of her since she could remember.  
  
So on that remarkable day that Olga discovered her remarkable powers to control The Force and realized the potential at her literal fingertips, she realized that she now has the beginnings of a way to get what she wanted.  
  
Everything!  
  
She recalled with some degree of amusement how her father said she should learn to use her powers responsibly, to help and serve others...what a joke.  
  
Olga knew that the only things that mattered in this universe was getting what she wanted, when she wanted it, and to do so no matter what others thought...and to deal with those who stood in her way decisively.  
  
Her father had escaped her retribution when she realized that he would be a threat. He'd been very wise to hide from her and to not try to contact his wife or other daughter. Now it seemed quite ironic that he should happen to turn up at the moment of her greatest triumph. The conquest of the whole Galaxy, the unstoppable power to control the wills of everyone within the same galaxy, and the corruption of his birth daughter and her own dear baby sister to the Dark Side of the Force.  
  
Emperor Olga smiled coldly in gleeful anticipation. No longer was she the little wind-up doll...now she was the master!  
  
The doors to the throne room opened up and Viceroy Rhonda appeared with Patty The Hutt and four battle droids escorting Master Phoebe. Binders bound the small Jedi's ahnds and the powerful Force restraint collar was attached uncomfortably tight around her neck.  
  
Emperor Olga smiled a gloating smile. "Why Master Phoebe, so good of you to join my in our hour of triumph!" Phoebe simply glared at her. Olga smiled more, she really hadn't expected a response, nor particularly cared for any.  
  
Viceroy Rhonda bowed then said, "Your highness, if I may ask, why do you want this Jedi scum in your presence?"  
  
Olga looked at her in mild surprise, "Why, my dear Viceroy, the best thing in your hour of glory is to be able to gloat to your conquered enemies in their faces. Really, I am surprised at you."   
  
Rhonda only smiled and bowed more. "You are so wise, my Emperor, and such a fabulious dresser too." The truth was Rhonda thought those black robes were terribly tacky, but she learned one important rule a long time ago: It never hurts to suck up to the boss.  
  
Olga knew Rhonda was lying of course, but smiled at her simply. "Thank you for such a lovely sentiment, Viceroy. I promise you, your rewards for you loyal service to me will be great." In reality, the moment that she conquered the galaxy, Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine will have outlived their usefullnes to her.   
  
_Pity,_ she thought to herself._ Both of them are very good lackies, but the Force isn't particularly strong in either of them. Oh well.  
_  
Viceroy Rhonda, oblivious to the lie, smiled widenly at the prospect of the riches she believed were due to her.  
  
Now, Olga turned all of her attention to the bulk that was Patty the Hutt, and the look she gave her made even the battle droids guarding Phoebe cringe with fear, and they were supposedly designed without emotions.  
  
"You, on the other hand, Patty, have failed me!" She spat. "You allowed Gerald Windu and Skywalker's family to escape!"  
  
Patty the Hutt looked very worried now, and bowed her head. "Please, your highness! I-I didn't mean to fail you! Please except my humble and most sincere apologies."  
  
They were elequently spoken words...and they would be the last ones Patty the Hutt ever spoke.  
  
Olga raised both of her hands and fired Force lightning bolts from her fingertips.  
  
Phoebe looked on at this final corruption of The Force with anger and sorrow. She felt badly for Patty the Hutt as well, who'd wasted her existence on petty desires, now reaping the ultimate fate for her poor choice.  
  
By the time Olga was done, little remained of Patty the Hutt but a burned husk of a body that was barely recognizable as human.  
  
Olga looked at what was left of Patty and said simply, "Appology accepted" She then jestured to two of the battle droids to clean up the mess.  
  
Rhonda's communicator beeped. She looked at it and smiled. "Your highness, Lord Curly reports that he has arrived with a couple of guests and is requesting an audience with you."  
  
Olga smiled with barely restrained glee. She already knew of Helga's capture and was surprised (if that was still possible for her) the learn that her long missing father had also been captured.   
  
She sat down upon her throne and nodded, "Permission granted." She was looking oh so forward to this meeting.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next up, a plan of attack and Helga makes her ultimate decision! Stay tuned! Dont miss it! D.R. 


	26. Part TwentySix: Plan Of Attack

**Part 26: Plan of Attack  
**  
Arnold, Gerald, Grandma Gertie and everyone else snuck up closely to the palace and the battleship, hiding behind nearby rock formations. They watched as armored personal carriers piloted by armed battle droids patrolled the area nearby.   
  
"Man Arnold, that place is a fortress!" Gerald Windu said, looking around at the size of the battle driod army being uploaded onto the personal carriers.  
  
Arnold nodded, conviction in his eyes. "Yeah, but they have Helga and Master Phoebe in there and we have to save them." Out of habit, Arnold reached at his side for his lightsaber, but it was gone. "Huh? Oh man, I forgot! I lost my lightsaber. I think maybe Helga took it."  
  
Gerald reached into his robes and pulled out a worn-looking lightsaber. He tossed it to Arnold. "Here Arnold. It was Master Stinky's lightsaber. I know he'd of wanted you to have it."  
  
Arnold looked at the lightsaber in his hand and his grip tightened around it. He closed his eyes remembering his Master Stinky. Darth Curly and Emperor Olga had alot to answer for. He looked up. "Thanks Gerald. I'm glad you, Stinky and Phoebe thought so highly of me..." He looked away a little then. "...even if I did fail to protect Helga."  
  
Grandma Gertie put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Arnold, everything that has happened has been the will of The Force. There was little you could have done, your destity is what awaits you, one the future is in your hands now. You can still save her and defeat the Sith. We all know you can."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Arnold nodded finally and said, "Thanks Grandma, Thanks everyone."   
  
"Hey Arnold, are you sure you can fight with that head wound?" Gerald asked, looking over the bandage on Arnold's head, where he was wounded in his battle with Darth Curly.  
  
He nodded, "I'll be fine, Gerald."  
  
"Okay, I contacted Coresant and told them to send the army to stop the Trade Federation transports, but we have to buy some time. Once we get inside, we have to get to the control room and stop Olga." Gerald told him.  
  
"Right," Arnold nodded, and turned to his Grandpa. "Please be careful out here and stay out of sight till the army gets here. Then try and help them free the slaves, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, shortman," Phil said. "I think we can manage that, right everyone?" The others all nodded.  
  
"Please be careful," Arnold said, then looked at his Grandma. "Take good care of everyone."  
  
Gertie smiled and nodded, "May the Force be with you both."  
  
Arnold and Gerald nodded then began their plan of attack.   
  
Slowly they snuck in, using the cover of the boulders nearby, to one of the patrol vehicles and jumped onto the back and, using their lightsabers, managed to take out the three droids inside manning them. Gerald took the controls and began to pilot it back to the palace, slowly so as not to raise suspision.  
  
"Woah, I am telling you, Arnold, I have got to get me one of these babies!" Gerald said smiling.  
  
Arnold smiled weakly at the small joke, then focused on the large battleship over the palace and felt out using the Force, being very careful not to alert the Sith he was close.  
  
He could sense Darth Curly and Emperor Olga, both gave off a cold feeling. He could feel Phoebe, should sense her pain and sorrow. He tried to reach out to her, but felt he was being blocked out somehow. He looekd over at Gerald and the strait ahead look he saw told him he sensed her pain also. Then he could sense Helga's presence as well, the warmth of it made him smile a little at first, till he felt the sorrow and anguish she was suffering inside, her sense of loss and grief...for him.  
  
But mixed with that grief was something else, very weak, but there. A sort-of grim focus, a desire for revenge, anger...and a small part of the same coldness he felt from the Sith Lords. The Dark Side. It had not consumed her, but was very much with her.   
  
Arnold tried once more to reach out to her, but like Phoebe, the collar she wore prevented it. He wondered if she could sense him or even if she was still trying to thinking he was dead.  
  
He whipered silently and foucused with his thoughts, "Helga, hang on! I'm coming!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_Next, Helga comes face to face with Emperor Olga and her fate is decided! This story is almost over...(sniffs) but the best is yet to come! So make like Han Solo in carbonite and don't go anywhere! See ya soon! D.R._


	27. Part TwentySeven: Helga's Choice

**Part 27: Helga's Choice  
**  
Aboard the Trade Federation battleship, Darth Curly led Helga and Big Bob to the Throne Room. They were guarded by several battle droids, though their hands were manicled and Helga had a collar which shocked her everytime she tried to use the Force.  
  
Helga glanced at her father, who was looking very worried at the prospect of seeing his cloned "perfect" daughter again. She wanted to do something to comfort him, but she too felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of seeing Olga now. The lightsaber that she had hidded inside her robes was the only sorce of comfort for her. She was thankful that Darth Curly hadn't decided to search her.  
  
They walked across a long plank that had several levels which all seemed to go down to a deep section of the ship, probably the reactor. At the end of this plank was a large set of double doors which opened as soon as they came up to them.   
  
The massive throne room was large with a high ceiling and some cables and hoses hanging down from above. On one side was a pit with some weird looking controls around it and a console marked: CARBON FREEZING and HAZARDOUS. The room was dark, except for some red lights and a few dim lights around the room. The whole room looked like something dark, something underground, sinister...  
  
Evil.  
  
Helga could literally feel the darkness in the room, despite not being able to sense the Force, she could somehow feel the evil that this room embodied, as if it were a living thing. The same evil that posessed Darth Curly and Olga. The Dark Side of the Force.  
  
The only other source of light came from a round window on top of several towering stairs where an elevated rotating chair sat. It was currently facing the other way, out the window. Its occupant was hidden from view, but Helga knew who it was.  
  
When they walked towards the throne, Helga noticed Viceroy Rhonda walk pass. Rhonda gave Helga a dubious look and snorted upon taking in her outfit. "Tacky," she muttered before she left. The battle droids remained at their post by the doors, their sensor-eyes always watching.  
  
Helga scowled, though she really didn't care about her at all.   
  
As they started up the stairs, Helga glanced over and saw Master Phoebe chained to the far wall, a Force restraining collar around her neck as well. She looked at Helga with such worry and pain. Helga began to wonder if she already knew about Arnold as well.  
  
_Oh my Arnold, my love..._Helga thought to herself in sorrow. The pain of the loss was too new, she hadn't even had time to properly grieve for him. Her heart felt as if there were a whole in it. A deep one.  
  
Inside she let the pain and grief turn into something else...something more useful. The hole was being slowly filled with a desire for vengence, to get revenge for Arnold and to kill off her grief by destroying the ones responsible for it.

_Just give me an opening Olga!_ She thought darkly.  
  
A small part of her mind suddenly spoke up. _Helga, don't you remember what Stinky's ghost told you, what Master Gertie said about hate and anger leading to the Dark Side? That's what they want!  
_  
She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her doubts. She would only have one shot at this.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Darth Curly bowed at the waist to the massive chair. "Master, I have brought you a couple of visitors."  
  
The chair rotated and Emperor Olga smiled a cool smile at them. "Yes I know."   
  
The very sight of Olga, dressed now in the black robes of a Dark Lord of the Sith made her anger rise.   
  
Almost as if knowing so, the corners of Olga's lips perked up slightly in dark pleasure. Her eyes turned first to Big Bob.  
  
"Daddy, its been such a long time," She said, sounding almost as if she were genuinely happy to see him, rather than pleased for an opportunity to gloat at someone she now conisdered beneath her. "You thought you could hide from me forever, but now its so good to see you again. You should be very proud. You are about to have a daughter who will be the ruler of the entire Galaxy!" Her eyes took on an insane look from her lust for power.  
  
Big Bob only looked at Olga sadly, "I would have been prouder if the daughter that I raised to love life didn't enjoy destroying it."  
  
Emperor Olga sighed and looked bored, "Oh well, enough father-daughter bonding." She raised her hand and thrust Big Bob from the platform and across the room with The Force. He landed near Master Phoebe, who looked down at him concerned. He seemed unconscious.  
  
"Daddy!" Helga yelled out. She hoped that he was okay.  
  
Now the evil Sith Emperor turned all of her attention to Helga.  
  
"My dear baby sister," she began, her voice no longer warm and bubbling with almost humoring cheerfulness, but cold and sinister. "At last you have arrived at my moment of triumph." She looked down at the binders and at the restraining collar on Helga and made a gesture. "You no longer require either of those." The binders and collar were unlocked and fell to the floor with a couple of clanks.  
  
Olga looked up at the battle droids, "Leave us!" The droids left the room.  
  
Darth Curly moved to Olga's side and smiled.  
  
Helga had full control of the Force again and she could feel the Dark Side all around her, coming from the two beings in front of her.  
  
Olga leaned forward in the chair, moving closer to Helga slightly...almost in striking distance.  
  
"I am looking forward to completing your training, and soon, my baby sister, you will call me master." Olga told her smiling.  
  
Helga allowed herself to smile a little now. "You are gravely mistaken about that, Olga."  
  
"Oh no, my younger sibling," Emperor Olga said, leaning forward more in the chair and smiling a gloating smile. "I believe your the one mistaken, about a great many things."  
  
Helga felt the anger rising in her more, a cold feeling crossing over her...the Force within her felt very quick and powerful. She wondered slightly if one could use the Dark Side judiciously...maybe just a little bit?  
  
_No!_ That voice of reason shouted in her mind.  
  
Olga smiled more, the gloating evident in her voice as she said, "Good, I can feel the hate swelling in you. It's very powerful. You despise me, that is good. It is your first step towards your new destiny."  
  
Helga looked at Olga, "No." She said this in a whisper as her hand moved slightly towards her lightsaber. She knew how to make it quick, she just needed Olga to stand up...  
  
"Oh you don't believe me? Well, one way or another, you will become a true believer in the Dark Side of the Force." Olga said, standing up.  
  
Now Olga was close enough.  
  
"NEVER!" Helga shouted and brought her hand up, using a powerful blast of the Force to knock both Emperor Olga and Darth Curly back. Darth Curly fell from the towering platform where the throne sat and Olga back into her throne. Shock was evident on her face.  
  
Helga pulled out and ignited Arnold's lightsaber. It glowed a brilliant blue against the semi-darkness of the room and she leveled it at a surprised Emperor Olga, who had barely enough time to show a look of terror.  
  
Phoebe, looked up at and shouted, "HELGA NO!"  
  
The lightsaber made a sound as, in one quick motion, Helga brought it down upon the Sith Emperor, aiming right for her neck...  
  
(Arnold's POV)  
  
Outside the palace, moving slowly towards bay where the other patrol vehicles were stationed, both Gerald and Arnold felt a sudden surge of anger in the Force.   
  
Arnold felt it came from Helga and, for a brief moment, he saw in his minds eye, Helga bringing down his lightsaber on his evil sister's neck and severing her head clean off...  
  
_NO!_ Arnold screamed in his mind._ HELGA! DON'T!  
_  
Time stood very still then...  
  
(Helga's POV)  
  
...but then she stopped just before the blue blade of light would have cut Olga to pieces.  
  
Olga looked up stunned at Helga, who still held the lightsaber blade at her throat. Darth Curly was back at her side and reached for his own lightsaber, but not activating it. His eyes were fixed on Helga.  
  
Helga stood there, Arnold's blue lightsaber in front of her, tears forming in her blue eyes which only stared strait ahead...  
  
_Arnold?!  
_  
She'd felt him just then, even though she knew he was dead, she felt his presence. But it seemed so real, almost as if he were still alive and close to her at this very moment. Through her grief and pain, she could feel his love and worry for her...  
  
(Arnold's POV)   
  
...Arnold thought he sensed her answer him and he could feel that she had not yet done what she invisioned in her thoughts, but she was ready to do so. Only now she was at the edge of uncertainty.   
  
He briefly wondered how he had been able to see her thoughts just then at that moment, but it was unimportant compared to what he had to tell her. He just hoped and prayed that she would be able to hear it.  
  
_Helga...  
_  
(Helga's POV)  
  
...She knew he couldn't possibly still be alive after that fall, she'd seen the blood on that strip of his robe, yet his presence was there all the same.   
  
Then she heard his voice in her thoughts speaking to her..._Helga, you're better than them! I know you are! You are stronger than the Dark Side and I am with you! I will always be with you! I know you wont let them turn you!  
_  
The last words were said with the feeling she sensed from him that he had faith in her to do the right thing..._I believe in you Helga!  
_  
_Oh Arnold...I love you..._She thought as a single tear ran down her cheek...  
  
(Arnold's POV)  
  
...He felt it, Helga could hear him and she made her decision.  
  
Then he felt her through The Force, it was the warm feeling that he felt when he stood with her by the window of the Moave Avenger's crew cabin looking out at the stars...when he sat with her and watched the sun setting beside her...when she kissed him that first time...  
  
Love.  
  
Then he heard her voice, in almost a whisper in his mind, _Oh Arnold...I love you...  
_  
He smiled and a tear ran down his own cheek as he answered back_...I love you too Helga...  
  
_(Helga's POV)  
  
When Helga heard that response in her mind, and felt the truth of those words, he heart was filled again, despite the face he was not there physically.   
  
She knew that revenge would not bring him back, nor would giving in to hate. Her love for Arnold was what mattered and his faith in her.  
  
To Olga she smiled, even with the tears in her eyes. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side of the Force." She told her flatly as she backed away, removing the tip of the blade from Olga's throat, but still holding out between her and the Sith Lords.  
  
"I wanted to take revenge on you and Darth Curly for what you did to my family and to Arnold, but that will not undo anything. Arnold always saw the good inside me, even when I never knew it was there myself. He knew I would do the right thing."   
  
Both Master Phoebe and Big Bob, who regained consciousness, but only feined being passed out for the time being, smiled at her words, both of them releived by her words.  
  
Olga, on the other hand, now no longer afraid of being cut down, gave Helga a look that would have split an asteroid into a million pieces. "You little fool," She spat. "You should have destroyed me when you had the chance!"  
  
Helga shook her head, "I am not like you, Olga! I understand what it means to respect life and to love!"  
  
"Love?! Ha! Such a weak emotion!" Olga said disdainfully, a look of distaste on her face. "Look what your vaunted love has done for you. If you'd used your anger, you would have been able to finish me off! But your silly feelings for your lost boyfriend will now be your downfall! Your love (she said the word distastefully again) has made you soft, weak..."  
  
"No Olga," Helga said quietly, backing away towards the stairs, the lightsaber between them as she back down them. "My love for Arnold is my strength!"  
  
"Spare me!" Emperor Olga shouted impatiently, waving her hand. "Very well, if you will not turn willingly, then you will turn by force!"  
  
Master Phoebe shouted out, "Helga! Keep away from the machinery! They'll try to use it to..."  
  
Instantly, Olga fired lightning bolts from her fingertips at Master Phoebe, which blasted a hunk of metal out of the wall, pulling her chained hands free of it and knocking her down on the floor next to Big Bob.  
  
"No coaching from the peanut gallery!" Olga said, smirking.  
  
Helga got between Phoebe and Olga and used the lightsaber's blade as a lightning rod to stop the bolts from hurting the defenseless Jedi more.   
  
Olga frowned and stopped. "You try my patience, baby sister."  
  
Over near the floor, while the Dark Lord's attention was with Helga, Big Bob wispered to Phoebe, "Lay back and pretend you are hurt." He began to remove a small pin from his belt and use it to try and pick the lock on the collar that prevented the little Jedi from using the Force. It was a complex lock and it would take time.  
  
Helga only grinned and held her lightsaber to keep them at bay.  
  
Darth Curly smiled and activated one side of his own lightsaber, the red blade of light clashing with the dark background. "Oh how cute," he said nastily to his master. "The little girl wants to play lightsaber duel. With your permission your highness?"  
  
Olga nodded and grinned a little now, suddenly feeling she had the upper hand. "Just dont get too carried away, Lord Curly."  
  
Darth Curly smiled an evil smile now, "I won't hurt her...permanently."  
  
Helga realized that she knew absolutely nothing about lightsaber fighting, but remembering what Arnold and Gertie instructed her about trusting the Force to guide her, she readied herself.  
  
Darth Curly lunged and the two lightsaber blades clashed...the duel of the fates was on!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_Hang on Helga, help is on the way! D.R._


	28. Part TwentyEight: Duel Of The Fates Part...

**Part 28: Duel Of The Fates (Part One)  
**  
As their "borrowed" partol vehichle approached the docking bay, Arnold Skywalker and Gerald Windu were both crouched as low as they could be, without exposing who they were to the other battle droids and Federation personel.  
  
Their lightsabers were in their hands, still deactivated, but ready when the time came.  
  
Arnold could feel a disturbance in the Force and, searching out with his feelings, he could sense what was happening...Helga was fighting for her life somewhere in the ship.  
  
Gerald, seeing that the young Padawan was almost ready to give in to his anxieties and charge out unprepared to save someone he obviously loved alot, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I can feel it too, Arnold. Just one more minute and we will be inside." Gerald knew exactlyt how Arnold felt, remembering that Phoebe was in there somewhere also. Though he could sense her presence through The Force, he was unable to recieve any feelings from her at all. Something was obviously restraining her.  
  
The small patrol vehichle rolled up a large ramp and made its way inside the ship. There Gerald piloted the small vehichle to an empty place and cut it off. The spot was close to the wall, near one of the vents that Arnold and Stinky had used the first time they were aboard.  
  
Before they could descretely exit the vehichle, a battle droid walked over and began, "You are not authorized to..." which was as far as it got before Gerald activated his lightsaber and cut it into two pieces before it could send out an alarm.  
  
"Damn!" Gerald said, frustrated. He'd counted on the element of surprise, which was not lost to them as other droids began to converge on their location.  
  
"The vent shaft!" Arnold called out, pointing. Gerald nodded.  
  
Arnold activated his "borrowed" lightsaber and they both exited the vehichle together, running to the vent shaft, dodging lazer blasts aimed at them. Arnold, using the Force to rip the vent cover off, ran into the vent shaft, followed by Gerald, who also dived in quickly.  
  
About a dozen battle droids and several rolling droidekas converged on the open shaft near the patrol vehichle to follow them in...but the explosion from the overloading engine of the vehichle (which Gerald rigged up before they left) destroyed them all,as well as set off a chain reaction that ruined the whole lower docking bay.

On the bridge of the Trade Federation Battleship, Viceroy Rhonda Gunray, Commander Nadine and Harold Fett all lost their balance as the ship shook slightly.  
  
"What is going on?" Viceroy Rhonda demanded.  
  
Commander Nadine checked the monitors, "An explosion in Docking Bay Two."  
  
"I'll go check on it," Harold Fett said, putting his helmet back on and leaving.Meanwhile, in the dark throne room, Helga Amidala was engaged in the fight of her life with the twisted Darth Curly as both of their lightsabers clashed in the semi-lit room, casting red and blue light with every connection of the repelling engergies of the weapons.   
  
Helga was backing up, trying her best to try some sort of offense against the Sith Lord, with little success. Indeed she was barely managing to hold her own, however, much to Darth Curly's amazement, the girl actually was.  
  
The self-appointed Emperor Olga watched on in amused glee at the fight before her.   
  
In the far corner of the room, Big Bob and Master Phoebe, both of whom were feining unconsciousness while Big Bob was working on the lock of the Force restraining collar around the small Jedi's neck, tried their very best to avoid drawing attention to themselves until the task was done.  
  
Big Bob was silently praying along with Master Phoebe that Helga would be ok. Phoebe watched on with one eye open as Helga was being backed up towards the carbon freezing pit and the conversion apparatus. She was very worried and hoped that Helga managed to avoid it.  
  
Darth Curly, for his part, knew exactly what he was doing as he backed the girl ever closer to the mouth of the carbon freezing pit. He slashed, Helga ducked and he kicked the lightsaber from her hand. It went sliding across the floor to the foot of the stairs.   
  
Helga backed up worried to the edge of the pit.  
  
"Your destiny lies with us, Helga Amidala! You know it is true!" Curly said to her.  
  
"You'll have to destroy me!" Helga shouted back defiantly. She no longer feared her own death. Indeed, if it was her destiny to die here and now then she would hopefully be with Arnold again.   
  
Darth Curly only smiled, seeing her heels at the edge of the pit. "That wont be necessary." He used the Force to knock her into the pit. He smiled triumphantly as he used the Force again to activate the controls and a screen of steam suddely emerged from the pit.  
  
From over in the corner, Phoebe gasped and Big Bob looked worried. Olga, still sitting in her throne, smiled in triumph.  
  
Darth Curly deactivated the one side of his lightsaber that was lit and muttered, "All too easy. I guess you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." He smiled a dark amused smile.  
  
His amusement, as well as Olga's was short lived.  
  
"Time will tell you big doughnut hole!"  
  
Darth Curly blinked, startled. Helga shouldn't be able to talk at this point, she should be frozen! He looked up hearing a noise and saw, through the haze of the steam, that Helga was hanging over the pit by the large cables and hoses.  
  
"Impressive," muttered Darth Curly as he swiped at her with his reactivated lightsaber, cutting one of the hoses releasing steam. "Most impressive my sweet...Ahh!" Helga fliped from the ceiling as Darth Curly charged at her, she used the Force to turn the steaming hose on him and extende her hand to call Arnold's lightsaber back to her other hand.   
  
Their lightsabers clashed again.  
  
Darth Curly nodded a little, "Arnold Skywalker has taught you well, I just hope that he was able to do a better job that he apparently could in practice." He smiled cruely.  
  
Helga's eyes flashed at that. She was about to attack, when he noticed Olga's grin and stopped herself. Darth Curly was still trying to manipulate her into using her anger and the Dark Side of the Force. She knew she had to remain calm as Gertie and Arnold had taught her...  
  
_Arnold,_ she thought sadly, trying to focus on her good feelings and her strengths to defeat this monster before her, knowing it may be her only chance.  
  
Darth Curly lunged again, a sneer on his face...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_Way To Go Helga!!! Just hold on for one more chapter...it will be here just as soon as I go take care of that annoying little gungan at the door...(activates red lightsaber)...lol! Stay tuned! D.R. _


	29. Part Twenty Nine: Duel Of The Fates Part...

**Part 29: Duel Of The Fates (Part Two)  
**  
Outside behind the rocky hills near the Trade Federation transports and battle ship, Gertie Skywalker sat with her eyes closed, feeling out with the Force. Then aged Jedi Master smiled. "Help will be arriving in a few minutes."  
  
"The Republic's Army?" Sid 3 PO asked hopefully.  
  
Gertie nodded. Then she looked over at the large battle ship with a determined look and stood up. "I sense that I am needed elsewhere."  
  
She began to walk off.  
  
"Hey Pookie, where are you going?" Grandpa Phil called out to her.  
  
The old Jedi only looked back a moment and said, "Don't wait up." Then walked off without another word towards the fight.  
  
A squad of armed battle droids marched past a vent shaft cover somewhere on the eighteenth level of the Trade Federation Battle Ship headed for the source of the disturbances on the lower level. A few moments after the left and turned the corner, the vent shaft cover was kicked off and two young Jedi emerged and activated their lightsabers.  
  
Arnold closed his eyes and sensed the Force coming from far ahead in the corridor. He could sense that Helga was still fighting, but getting slowly weaker from her efforts.  
  
_Just a little longer Helga,_ Arnold thought to himself, hoping she could somehow hear him somehow.  
  
"This way, Master Gerald," Arnold said running down the corridor.  
  
"Arnold! Wait up!" Gerald Windu called out, running hard to keep up with the padawan learner.  
  
Arnold was just about to reach the end of the corridor when a dozen battle droids appeared to block his path. At their head was Harold fett wearing his green and silver body armor.  
  
"Going somehwere, Jedi?" Harold Fett snarled, raising his blaster.  
  
"Arnold! Beside you is another corridor, take it!" Gerald called out to him.  
  
"What about you?" Arnold called back, not taking his eyes off of Harold, his lightsaber before him.  
  
Gerald stopped and said, "I'll handle this, just go! Helga needs you!"  
  
Arnold quickly darted down the corridor next to him, hoping that Gerald would be ok on his own.  
  
Gerald smiled watching Arnold go, hoping that the padawan got to the one he obviously loved quickly. Now he focused all of his attention on Harold Fett and the battle droids.  
  
"Ready to die, Jedi scum?" Harold Fett smirked.  
  
Master Gerald Windu held out his lightsaber before him in samuri fashion and said, with a smile of his own and his eyes narrowing, "Just bring it, big boy."  
  
On the bridge, a proximity alarm suddenly went off.  
  
Commander Nadine looked at the readouts and felt her heart stop at the new information. "Viceroy! I-it's the Republic's Army!"  
  
Viceroy Rhonda turned and looked as if she'd just been slapped. "What?! How?!"  
  
"They are landing soldiers on the planet near the preimiter and attacking our ships in orbit!" Commander Nadine continued, looking as if she wished the results were different, which she knew without question was not the case.  
  
"NO!" Rhonda screamed and banged her fist on the console. "If we fail I will be runined!" She turned to Nadine. "Come, we must go inform the Emperor of this!"  
  
Nadine gulped and her hand went to her throat a moment before she nodded and followed.  
  
Emperor Olga felt the first flashes of lazer-fire through the Force before she saw them with her eyes outside the window behind her. She turned and scowled as about two dozen Republic transports began to unload battle tanks and scores of white-clad Republic soldiers. Her fist landed hard enough on the arm of her rotating chair to crack it.  
  
The doors opened behind her and Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine entered. They looked a little nervous at the sight of Darth Curly and Helga Amidala fighting a lightsaber duel nearby. Both of them were seemingly too focused to notice their arrival, or care if they did.  
  
Commander Nadine bowed and said, "Emperor, the republic's army is here and attacking our droid army!"  
  
Olga turned to look at her, her eyes a rolling fury. "I am quite aware of that you little twit!" She turned her eyes to Rhonda. "Viceroy! I want you to order more droids to attack long enough for us to get away. We still have plenty of droids left in the ships that already departed don't we?"  
  
"Um yes, your highness, but..." She sighed. "This is becoming very costly, we could be killed if we try to escape. Our only option is surrender."  
  
Olga looked down at Viceroy Rhonda who looked very scared now at the look on her face, expecting any moment to feel the invisible talons around her neck.  
  
However, instead of threats, Emperor Olga had a much better way to motivate Viceroy Rhonda. "Are you aware, that treason against the Galactic Republic is punishable by no less than life inprisonment?"  
  
Rhonda snorted, "My connections and lawyers may get me off on lesser charges."  
  
Olga nodded, "True, but that still means serving at least some time on the prison planet. Do you know what they make you wear as a prisoner?"  
  
Rhonda looked at her worried, "What?"  
  
The Emperor only looked at her and said flatly, "Black and White stripes."  
  
For a moment, Viceroy Rhonda looked as if a taun taun just walked over her grave. Her powers of speech were jumbled as she attempted to repeat the word, "S-s-stripes?!" She turned to one of the battle droids. "Order all of our battle droids and drioid dekas into the fight! Leave none of them alive! That is an order! Move!"  
  
"Roger roger!" The droid saluted and walked off.  
  
Olga nodded, "Very good, now prepare my shuttle for departure, but first, I must finish take care of some business."  
  
The two flunkies saluted and left.  
  
Standing up, Emperor Olga turned to look over at Helga and Darth Curly as they continued to dodge, slash and parry each other more fiercely. Olga smiled. It was obvious that Helga was weakening with each passing moment.  
  
"I am pressed for time, so I give you one last chance, baby sister," Olga called out. "Join me, or be destroyed! What is your answer?"  
  
Helga backed away and shouted out, "Go bleach your roots, Olga!"  
  
Emperor Olga merely sighed, as if bored. "Very well, so be it." She glanced at her fellow Sith Lord and said in an small angry voice, "Lord Curly...kill her!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled. "Yes your highness." He looked Helga over one more time and said, "Pity, such a waste. You should have joined us, girl!" Then he activated the other side of his duel-sided lightsaber and attacked again.  
  
Helga used the Force to hurl a large piece of equipment at Darth Curly, who simply used his control of the Dark Side to counter the move, sending it into another round window, where it shattered the glass. A gust of wind pulled Helga out and caused her to fall down a vast round pit in the center of the ship. Helga only managed to avoid falling to her death by quickly grabbing the side of one of the several bridges across the vast pit. She pulled herself up and found Arnold's lightsaber. She hold it in her hand and looked around.  
  
Darth Curly suddenly jumped from the same window and landed in front of her. She quickly reactivated the lightsaber jsut before the onslaught of attacks and parries made her back away. She could only barely manage to hold off these violent attacks, but not mount any sort-of offensive of her own.  
  
Watching from above, Emperor Olga giggled with glee and decided to get a closer look. She decided not to jump, but instead walk the way. As she passed by, she looked over at the seemingly still unconscious forms of Master Phoebe and her father laying in the corner. She thought about simply killing them right now, but then again, there was enough time for that before the droids were overtaken. Olga giggled and hurried off.  
  
The moment she left, Big Bob opened his eyes and resumed trying to pick the lock on the collar that held the Force at bay from Master Pheobe.  
  
"Hurry sir," the little Jedi said to him. Big Bob only nodded, not really needing to be told that twice.  
  
Arnold ran down another corridor and ran into a squad of battle droids, all of whom had their lazers raised. Feeling that the girl he loved was now in very mortal peril, the young Jedi didn't even pause a step as he deflected the lazer bolts back at the droids and cut down the rest on pure instinct!  
  
Up ahead, he saw a light at the end of the corridor and felt Helga's presence.  
  
_Hold on just one more minute Helga! I'm almost there!_ Arnold called out in his mind...  
  
One level below him, fighting on the bridge, Helga felt his presence and heard the words spoken in her mind. She paused a moment.  
  
_Arnold?!_ She thought to herself.

It felt so real, like he were so close...  
  
Unfortunately, this brief pause was all that Darth Curly needed for an opening. He attacked once more, this time using the Force to make a piece of the glass from the broken window to fly at her. She deflected it and sent it at him. It cut into his arm making him howl in pain and attack violently. He locked blades with her and kicked Helga in the stomach, stunning her.  
  
Darth Curly then knocked the lightsaber from her hand sending it over the side to the bridge directly below and, with his lightsaber, he cut a gash in Helga's leg just above her left knew. Helga felt the pain and the smell of her own rosted flesh as the lightsaber blade cooked the meat of her leg as it cut halfway to the bone. She fell to the floor of the bridge, her leg in agony.  
  
Above the action, Arnold appeared on the upper most bridge. He looked down and saw Helga and Darth Curly. Helga was on her knees and Darth Curly held the tip of the red lightsaber blade at her throat.

_Oh no! Helga! _

Helga heard the voice in her head as she felt the heat of the blade under her chin. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her right eye down her face as she thought, _Oh my Arnold, I wasn't strong enough, forgive me. _

Her last thought (and she knew it would be her very last thought) was to hope that somehow she might end up a ghost with Arnold forever with the Force.  
  
"Give my regards to your boyfriend," Darth Curly gloated, smiling in triumph as he reversed the blade and raised it for the killing blow...  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
_Oh man am I a sadist or what? LOL! The next chapter is....Heh! Wouldn't you like to know? Stay tuned and see! D.R._


	30. Part Thirty: Duel Of The Fates Part Thre...

**Part 30: Duel Of The Fates (Part Three)  
**  
At the very last moment, when it looked as if Helga would be destroyed, Arnold sprung into action. Risking his life, he jumped from the upper bridge some thirty feet...  
  
Darth Curly felt a familiar disturbance in the Force the moment that he raised his lightsaber. He had just enough time to realize it and look up to see the bottoms of a pair of boots as Arnold's feet connected with his face. The impact knocked Darth Curly from the bridge to another one about another thirty feet below them near the spot where Arnold's previous lightsaber lay. He landed on his back hard, the wind knocked momentarily out of him.  
  
Helga heard the strange sounds, felt disoriented that she did not yet feel the heat of the lightsaber that would cut her in two, and then felt his presence, almost as if...  
  
Arnold landed on his feet. He deactivated Master Stinky's green lightsaber and turned to kneel down in front of Helga.  
  
"Helga? Are you ok?" He asked her worried.  
  
Helga's eyes opened wide hearing his voice. She looked at him and blinked, unable to believe that he was there before her.  
  
"A-Arnold?" She whispered, feeling her eyes go moist. "Is that you?" She reached out to grab his shoulders, then paused uncertain.  
  
Arnold smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not a ghost."  
  
Neither of them could have said which one reached for the other first, but a moment later, they were hugging each other tightly, both of them rested their heads on the other's shoulder, arms around each other.  
  
"Oh Arnold!" Helga began to cry. "I...I thought I'd lost you, football-head."  
  
Arnold, remembering his dark vision from before, answered, "For a while there, I thought the same thing." His own eyes began to go moist.  
  
Below them, Darth Curly was getting to his feet. He looked up and saw Arnold Skywalker hugging Helga and frowned. However, instead of planning to attack, he choose instead to run away across the bridge and towards the shuttle bays...but not before a small visit to the command area.  
  
Arnold looked down in time to see Darth Curly run through the doorway below. He looked over at Helga. "Can you stand?"  
  
Helga tried but let out a sharp cry of pain before collapsing back to the floor of the bridge they were on. "I don't think so," she muttered, in a voice full of pain.  
  
Arnold stood up and leaned over, ready to pick her up when he felt a very cold feeling cross over him.  
  
The Dark Side of the Force.  
  
He looked up in time to see Emperor Olga, in her black Sith Lord robes looking at Arnold and Helga with the utmost comtempt, a sneer on her face.  
  
"Helga, look out!" Arnold shouted and tried to stand up, but before he could so much as touch the handle of Stinky's lightsaber, the Emperor fired lightning bolts from her fingertips. Arnold felt as if he were on fire.  
  
"Arnold! No!" Helga shouted, managing somehow to move in between Olga and Arnold, causing the Force bolts to hit her as well and defelcting a few from Arnold. She screamed in pain.  
  
Arnold grabbed her by the arms, trying to pull her out of the way. "Helga! No! Get away!"  
  
"No! I won't Arnold, I won't leave you!" Helga cried as she put her arms around him and held on tightly.  
  
After what seemed like hours rather than a few moments, Emperor Olga stopped and glared at both of them. Arnold and Helga were in each other's arms shaking badly from the violent attack, parts of their clothes were even slightly smoldering.  
  
"Pathetic," The Sith Emperor taunted them. "Only now, at the end do you truly understand." She looked at Helga, and a very nasty smile crossed her face. "This is where your feelings of love have taken you, my dear baby sister. Tell me, before you die I must know, was he worth it?"  
  
Helga turned her head and glared hard at Olga through teary eyes, "Yes, I would do anything for him!" She looked at Arnold and said, "I love you, football-head."  
  
Arnold looked at her and knew that this was it for them. They were both going to die here and now and Helga knew it too. This once, their careers and their rules held no more worries for them, so she was speaking from her heart.  
  
So would Arnold.  
  
"I love you too, Helga," Arnold said, managing a small smile at her. Watching her smile back slightly, Arnold realized that it would be ok to die in her arms. Apparently she did too as she hugged him yet again.  
  
Emperor Olga looked flatly at them and said, "So be it." She raised her hands for the final blow, this time ready to use the same full power she'd used to finish Patty The Hutt. "Now, you two will die, together!"  
  
Arnold and Helga closed their eyes and held one another tightly waiting for the final blast, tears in their eyes...  
  
All of a sudden, Emperor Olga felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind and squeeze her tightly. She screamed in anger, surprise and fear all at once.  
  
"Now! Do it!" Big Bob shouted to someone.  
  
Arnold and Helga opened their eyes and looked over to see Big Bob grabbing his cloned daughter, pinning her arms to her sides, while Master Phoebe quickly place the Force restraining collar around her neck tightly and latching it.  
  
Olga screamed, "Let me down! I command you!"  
  
Big Bob shook his head, "No Olga, its over!"  
  
Phoebe walked over and looked at Arnold and Helga, "Are you too alright?"  
  
Arnold stood up and nodded, actually feeling that the good side of the Force was making the pain from the attack by the dark powers disappear. "We'll be ok, thanks to both of you." He smiled. "Its good to see you, Master Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "It pleases me to see you too, young padawan." She looked down at Helga and smiled. "Both of you."  
  
Helga smiled, trying to get to her feet and leaning on Arnold for support. She winced slightly. "Same here."  
  
Arnold looked over at Olga, who was struggling in Big Bob's firm grip, a snarl on her face. Then he looked down at the lightsaber in his hand and he knew he had one more task to perform. He turned to Phoebe, "Look after Helga, Master Phoebe. I'm going after Darth Curly."  
  
Helga looked over, "What?! Arnold wait..."  
  
"I have to Helga, for Stinky," he told her. Phoebe closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
Helga looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. She sighed, "Just promise me you'll come back alive, head-boy?"  
  
Arnold smiled and leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "You bet." Looking at Phoebe and Big Bob he told them, "Find Gerald and get her off of this ship." Then he jumped off the bridge to the next one below. He saw his lightsaber and used the Force to bring it to his hand. he ran down to the nearby corridor.  
  
Watching him run off, Helga whispered "Be careful, my Arnold."  
  
Phoebe smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in him, Helga. Return he will to you."  
  
Helga looked at her and smiled.  
  
"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT!" Olga yelled venemously at them.  
  
"Aw shut up, Olga!" Big Bob said annoyed.  
  
On the bridge, Viceroy Rhonda watched on the monitors as the Republics soldiers were descimating her battle droids and droid dekas. They's sent far too many of them off before the Republic arrived. There were not enough droids to keep them out for much longer.  
  
"I am not going to jail! I refuse to wear stripes!" Rhonda yelled, banging her hand on the controls near one monitor.  
  
"Viceroy, we will be overrun in a matter of moments!" Commander Nadine said. "We need to get to the shuttle bay and escape."  
  
"Not just yet!"  
  
The two girls turned to see Darth Curly stalk in, his face twisted in fury.  
  
"My lord, where is the Emperor?" Viceroy Rhonda asked.  
  
"I am in charge now, Viceroy!" He said, then turned and activated his lightsaber. "Unless you have an objection?"  
  
Both of them shook their heads quickly.  
  
Darth Curly smiled satsified and deactivated his blade. "Very good, now then, I want you to set the auto destruct sequence. Set it for ten minutes, enough time to get away."  
  
He looked at the monitors and giggled. "Thats right, fight your way in fools," he muttered to himself. "By the time you get here, you will go up with this ship and most of the planet!" He laughed at the thought of all that carnage.  
  
Rhonda smiled a little seeing the plan. A core overload from the ship would take out roughly about ten miles of the planet and destroy all of the soldiers outside. The loss of that many would be a crippling blow to the Republic, and with the battle droids they'd already sent off, there would be more than enough to begin the conquest of the Galaxy.  
  
She bowed to Darth Curly, "Brilliant plan, Lord Curly."  
  
He smiled and looked at her, "Of course it is, I thought of it! Now then Viceroy, proceed and prepare my shuttle for departure."  
  
Rhonda turned to Commander Nadine and nodded. Nadine bowed and activated the appropriate controls. She deactivated the warning system so that no mention of the impending explosion would alert their enemies.  
  
The screen near the main controls showed a ten minute countdown that began a second later.  
  
Darth Curly smiled and then used the Force to destroy the deactivation controls so nobody could stop the countdown.  
  
_Revenge will be mine!_ He thought to himself with a small evil smile. _Enjoy yourself Skywalker, these last moments are you last!  
_  
Phoebe was running down the hallway, pulling along an unwilling former Chancellor Olga, who now had a gag cause Big Bob and Helga were tired of her mouth. Big Bob held his true daughter in his arms carrying her as they turned the corner and ran into a hallway full of destroyed droids and Gerald Windu, who was using a lasso cord to tie up a dazed Harold Fett.  
  
He looked up an relief broke out across his face at the sight of Phoebe, who smiled as well feeling the relief flowing from him through the Force. The two Jedi Masters hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Thank the Force youre ok!" Gerald said, then looked over to see Helga being carried by Big Bob. "Wait? Where's Arnold?"  
  
"He went after Darth Curly," Helga told him. She looked at him. "Please go help him, Master Windu!"  
  
Gerald nodded and looked at Phoebe, "Get this one also and get off this ship."  
  
"Be careful Gerald," Phoebe said to him, looking at him with worried eyes. Gerald smiled, nodded again and took off without another word.  
  
In the large shuttle bay, Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine made their way to the Sith Lord's shuttle and began to activate the contols. Darth Curly was halfway there just behind them, when he stopped. A dark smile crossed his face. He turned just in time to see Arnold Skywalker enter the shuttle bay.  
  
Arnold stood there, a look of determination on his face. "Darth Curly! It's over! Surrender!"  
  
Darth Curly smiled more, "My my, I didn't know you had such a sense of humor, young padawan."  
  
The short boy activated his lightsaber, it flashed a green blade of light.  
  
"Ah I see, Master Kenobi's lightsaber," Darth Curly said. "You are here to avenge him too I take it?"  
  
Arnold looked at him and said, "Unlike you, I am giving you a choice Master Stinky didn't get. You can surrender now, or be destroyed? What's it going to be?"  
  
Darth Curly's smile faded a little, "I would have thought that you'd learned your lesson from last time, padawan."  
  
Arnold smiled slightly and said to the Sith Lord, "I am a slow learner I suppose."  
  
The Dark Lord of the Sith held out his lightsaber and activated both sides of it. "Then allow me to teach you this last lesson once and for all."  
  
The two of them stood only about six feet apart. Both of them were thinking of the here and now. Arnold holding out his former Master's lightsaber, its green blade at the ready. Darth Curly smiled an amused smile, both ends of his red lightsaber glowing the color of blood. Both of them realized that this would be it. That before it was done, only one of them would be standing.  
  
With a yell, Darth Curly attacked, whirling his duel-sided weapon...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_Only two more chapters to go! The suspense is something isnt it? Stay Tuned! D.R._


	31. Part Thirty One: Duel Of The Fates Part ...

**Part 31: Duel Of The Fates (Part Four)  
**  
Arnold was ready for the Sith Lord's attack.  
  
In an instant, he activated his own lightsaber, its blue blade came to life just as he ducked under a swing by Darth Curly. Then he used both lightsabers to try to unbalance Darth Curly, who parried with both sides of his own duel-sided blade. He blocked with his own blue blade in one hand and swung at his enemy with Stinky's green blade in the other.  
  
Watching all of this from the shuttle, Commander Nadine pulled her lazer blaster from its holdster and aimed it at Arnold, but Rhonda's hand caught the weapon.  
  
"Wait a moment Nadine, if we take off now, we wont have to take orders from that maniac anymore and when the ship blows and destroys the Republic's soldiers, then we can take over the Galaxy ourselves!" Viceroy Rhonda smiled at the boldness of her plan.  
  
Nadine blinked then smiled and put her weapon away. Together the two double-crossers began to prepare the shuttle for departure.  
  
Outside, things were definately going the good guy's way.  
  
Sid 3 PO, Li-la Binks, Grandpa Phil and the others all managed to find their way to a armored land cruiser commanded by General Park of the Republic's Army. They informed him of the situation inside and he responded by not opening fire on the battleship for fear of harming their own. Instead, the destruction of the Trade Federation's battle droids on the planet was going on as they inched their way closer.  
  
General Park nodded, "Finally, all of the battle droids have been driven from the area around the battleship!" He turned to look at them. "I hope that the Jedi and the Senator are ok?"  
  
"We are now!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Master Phoebe dragging along Emperor Olga and Harold Fett while Big Bob set Helga down where some med robots began to help bandage her leg.  
  
"Senator Helga!" Li-la Binks shouted and ran over hugging Helga, who looked very annoyed by the attention she was getting from the annoying gungan. "You're alive! You're ever-so alive!"  
  
Helga shoved her off. "Oh quit slobbering all over me, sheesh!" Still she did sort-of smile a little.  
  
General Park walked over, "Senator, Master Phoebe? Are you to ok?"  
  
"A little worse for wear, but otherwise ok, General. Is the field secure?" Helga asked, the voice of authority again.  
  
"Yes, we have destroyed all but a small pocket of the droids, who retreated back into the ship."  
  
Helga nodded, "Very good, hold them there, but do not fire onto the ship, there are still two Jedi knights in there."  
  
_One of them is the boy I love,_ she thought but didn't add.  
  
General Park nodded then looked at the prisoners and frowned. "Take them into custody!" He ordered a pair of white-clad troopers. They took Helga's evil sister and the Bounty Hunter away for the moment.  
  
As the med robots began to take care of Helga's leg, she closed her eyes and felt out in the Force towards the ship. She could sense that Arnold was there, fighting hard. She also felt Darth Curly's presence as well, also in a desperate fight.  
  
_Please come back to me, Arnold my love,_ Helga thought out to him in a silent prayer.  
  
Back in the shuttle bay, Arnold and Darth Curly were fighting hard, both seemingly equally matched at the moment.  
  
Darth Curly gritted his teeth as their blades connected again, he swung the other end of the lightsaber against Arnold's legs. Arnold's blue lightsaber blocked it and he used the other end to swipe at the Sith Lord who ducked and backed away. Arnold felt it as Darth Curly sent some spare parts at him through the Force. Arnold deflected as many of these as he could, but a few pelted his back and arms. Darth Curly swung his lightsaber and cut the tip off of Arnold's blue lightsaber, rendering it useless and Arnold back to one weapon, Stinky's old lightsaber.  
  
Arnold tossed the piece of his lightsaber at the evil Darth Curly and swung the other lightsaber at him. A green blur passed in front of him and connected with one end of the red blur. The other end went towards Arnold's head and he ducked down, but not before feeling the heat of the lightsaber pass just by his left ear. He rolled a little ways and back up slightly, the lightsaber in front of him.  
  
"You should not have come after me, Skywalker!" Darth Curly said, gloating as he stepped forward. "Do you realize now how foolish it is to face me?"  
  
Arnold used the Force to send more machinery parts at the Sith Lord, who blocked most of these effortlessly. However, it did distract him long enough for Arnold to slash at Darth Curly's lightsaber, cutting it in two, one side flickered uselessly and died. Arnold kicked him hard in the stomach. Darth Curly fell back, then flipped and stood up again. The odds were not even.  
  
Even this did not seem to seriously bother Darth Curly. "I don't need two blades to finish you off, Jedi!"  
  
Arnold lunged and locked blades with his enemy. Darth Curly pushed him off with his strength and slashed, cutting a slash in Arnold's robe front, but not touching the skin missing by very little. He backed over and was almost near a large drop shaft that ran to the reactor below.  
  
Gerald came running up, guided by the strong feeling in the Force and by the sounds of a lightsaber duel. He turned the corner and saw, at the end of the hallway through a pair of large double doors, Arnold and Darth Curly circling each other and slashing with fast speeds with their lightsabers and their feet at one another. He ran...  
  
Darth Curly felt his old master's presence and saw him out of the corner of his eye. That was all he need just then. Despite his words, Arnold was indeed holding his own. The duel with Helga weakened him more than he realized and he needed time to get away and regroup. He used the Force to send a peice of broken machinery towards the door controls. The doorway began to close and shut just before Gerald could get to it.  
  
Arnold glanced over to see this, and that was all the distraction that Darth Curly needed. He connected blades with Arnold and shoved with his body, knocking the Padawan off-balance. Then he summoned the Force to knock Arnold backwards. The lightsaber flew from his hand and rolled behind Curly, while the short Jedi fell backwards into the pit.  
  
Arnold managed to grab hold of a pipe that fed waste into the pit about a foot from the bottom of the edge. His hands were barely the size to hold onto it and there was no other surface that Arnold could either grab hold of or put his feet down. Panic was setting in.  
  
He looked up and into the triumphant face of Darth Curly who laughed.  
  
Outside, Helga shut her eyes tightly as she felt the fear and the anxiety from Arnold. "Arnold!" She shouted, the fear clear in her voice.  
  
Phoebe nodded, feeling it too, hoping that whatever was wrong could be fixed.  
  
Crawling along in the corridors towards the bridge of the battleship, Master Gertie paused and felt Arnold's distress. She hoped also that there was a way...  
  
Gerald Windu, who was closer to Arnold that the others, felt his friend's fear and quickly sprung into action. He activated his lightsaber and thrust the blade into the door cut in open. It was taking too long....  
  
Darth Curly looked over to see a hole was being cut into the door. He could see that it would take about two minutes for Gerald to cut through. He smiled. More than enough time. He looked back down into the pit and said, mockingly, "Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging around." He laughed at his own wit and brought the red blade of his lightsaber over and slashed at the edge of the pit, sending sparks down on Arnold.  
  
Arnold closed his eyes. He could feel Helga's fear for him, her calling out his name....  
  
_Helga, I'm sorry,_ he thought to himself. _I wanted to show you how much I truly love you. Forgive me.  
_  
He knew that it was over.  
  
Then, when all hope was seemingly lost, a voice spoke up that only Arnold could hear.  
  
The voice of Master Stinky Kenobi said, _Use the Force, Arnold!  
_  
Arnold blinked, "Stinky? Is that you?"  
  
_Let go, Arnold. Think about what must be done and trust your instincts._ The disembodied voice said. _Arnold, Trust me.  
_  
"Muttering a little prayer before you die?" Darth Curly said, with an evil smile on his face. "Well then, time for you to join Master Kenobi with your weak side of the Force!" Now he raised his lightsaber over his head, ready to strike down the young padawan.  
  
Arnold closed his eyes again and concentrated on his situation.  
  
Through the Force, he could see Stinky's lightsaber, laying on the floor behind Darth Curly. He saw himself spring out of the hole...  
  
"Now die Jedi!" Darth Curly spat as he began to swing.  
  
It all happened in a matter of two seconds...  
  
As Darth Curly swung, Arnold called upon the Force to propel him from the pit. He missed the red blade of the lightsaber by inches as he shot up. At the same instant, Stinky's lightsaber flew into Arnold's hand as he began a mid-air summersalt. It activated while Arnold was upside down and Arnold, acting on pure instinct swung once, then he landed just behind Darth Curly on his feet, dropping to one knee.  
  
Arnold gasped for air and stood, turning to face the Sith Lord.  
  
Darth Curly turned to look at Arnold, a surprised look was evident on his face. His mouth was opened slightly and he dropped his lightsaber on the floor. It clanked and deactivated.  
  
For an long instint, Arnold looked on in pity and sympathy to Darth Curly, who devoted his whole existence to power and the dark nature of the universe. Unlike Stinky, who used his life to help people and serve the good side of The Force, Darth Curly would have no other existence beyond this one. Such was the ultimate fate for those who serve the Dark Side.  
  
Despite their fight and their natures against one another, Arnold had not hated Darth Curly and took no pleasure in what he'd done.  
  
Darth Curly, Dark Lord of the Sith and former Jedi Padawan looked at him, an incrudious look plastered on his face, and muttered his very last words. "Nice shot."  
  
Then he began to fall backwards into the pit, head first...followed a few moments later by the rest of him.  
  
Arnold dropped to his knees and deactivated Stinky's lightsaber...now his own and looked at it.  
  
_Remember Arnold, the Force will be with you, always...and so will I,_ Stinky's voice said.  
  
Arnold lowered his head and held the handle of the lightsaber to his head and muttered, "Thank you, Master Stinky. I will never forget you."  
  
To be Continued....  
  
_Yah! Just one more chapter then the finalle! I cant wait! Stay tuned! D.R_. 


	32. Part Thirty Two: Countdown Stopped!

**Part 32: Countdown Stopped!  
**  
Outside, the last of the Trade Federation Battle Driods were being destroyed by the Republic's Army. General Park smiled as he watched, along with Arnold Skywalker's Grandpa, his extended family, Sid 3-PO and Li-la Binks.  
  
Senator Helga Amidala closed her eyes and happy tears fell from her eyes as she felt Arnold thoughts. "He did it! Arnold did it!" She called out, opening her eyes. She stood up, her leg splinted by the med robots and hugged Master Jedi Phoebe who was also smiling happily.  
  
The others, hearing this, broke out in cheers. Sid 3-PO was grabbed by Li-la Binks who hugged him tightly shouting, "Yesa! Arnold ever-so did it! Yahooiesa!" She danced around with him.  
  
Sid 3-PO shouted, "Hey! Wait! I am not programed for...woah!" When Li-la Binks let go of him he fell to the ground on his face.  
  
"Oopsa! Mesa ever-so sorrie!" Li-la Binks said worried.  
  
Everyone laughed at the antics.  
  
Inside the ship however, one more problem that nobody else knew about was making itself known ot Master Gertie, who arrived on the bridge and saw the countdown on the computer screen...it now read two minutes!  
  
She went over to the wrecked deactivation controls and began to work frantically on the jumble of wires...  
  
Gerald finally managed to cut a hole in the doorway and kick it in. He rushed inside, lightsaber at the ready, only to encounter Arnold, kneeling on the floor looking at his lightsaber handle.  
  
"Arnold! Are you ok?" Gerald asked running over.  
  
The young Jedi looked up and nodded, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Wha happened to Darth Curly?"  
  
Arnold said simply, "He lost his head."  
  
Gerald put a hand on his shoulder. "You had to do it, man. He was unstable and I doubt he would have been taken alive anyhow."  
  
Arnold only nodded and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, from their right came the sound of a shuttle engine coming to life. They turned to see Darth Curly's shuttle lift off and Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine wave sarcastic goodbyes to them.  
  
"Oh man, their getting away!" Arnold said, standing up.  
  
Gerald frowned, this was not good. If they got away, then they may still cause trouble somewhere else in the Galaxy, the Republic may still be in danger.  
  
Outside, everyone looked up in time to see a black shuttle emerge from the battleship and lower its wings for space flight.  
  
"Its the Viceroy!" Phoebe shouted out.  
  
Helga looked up, "Somebody do something! Stop her! We can't let her escape!"  
  
General Park sighed and shook his head. "They have too big a head start, they're going to get away!"  
  
"Oh nosa!" Li-la Binks cried in dismay and pounded a fist on the control pannel near her...which happened to control the armored vehichles missle launcher.  
  
A missle fired with a loud bang, it took off, without a direct guide it flew blindly into the sky towards the shuttle and struck it. An explosion made everyone shield their eyes, then they saw one of the shuttle's wings fall off and black smoke come out. The shuttle then turned and crashed not too far away from them on its belly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Li-la Binks incrudiously. For her part, the gungan only offered an embarrassed, toothy grin and gave a thumbs up.  
  
Helga looked over to see the white clad soldiers pull two dischieveled figures from the wreckage. She limped over as they brought the two prisoners over to her.  
  
Viceroy Rhonda was shouting about her clothes, then stopped in mid-sentence and saw Helga approaching. She folded her arms and snorted, "Oh well, I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to hear the speech about how 'good always triumphs' and 'love conquers all' and stuff huh?"  
  
Not even breaking step, Helga said, "Why dont you speech this you fasion freak!" Then she punched Viceroy Rhonda right in the mouth, sending her on her back hard.  
  
The fatigue Helga felt in the past few hours fell from her and she smiled, "Damn that felt good."  
  
Rhonda looked up at her, her mouth bleeding and said, "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
Helga said, "I'd be more worried about jail right now if I were you, sister. They dont have too many styles in stripes you know."  
  
Instead of being mad and making more empty threats like Helga expected, the vain Viceroy Rhonda did something she didn't expect.  
  
She began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, princess?"  
  
Rhonda looked up and a very insane smile crossed her face. "There's no way I'm going to be wearing stripes, cause the ship is set to detonate."  
  
Everyone looked horrified at this.  
  
Rhonda continued, "The antimater containment will detonate the core and destroy us all in...how long Commander?"  
  
Commander Nadine, who looked very ill now and was obviously not as willing to take the same extremes to escape prison as her leader, answered, in a very shakey voice, "O-one minute."  
  
_No time!_ Helga thought to herself in terror and looked over at the ship.  
  
Rhonda laughed like a loon.  
  
On the bridge, Gertie connected two more wires, and for the third time in the last minute was shocked by a current of exectricity.  
  
She looked again at the countdown...thirty seconds!  
  
Gertie pulled several more wires and looked back at the screen...nothing.  
  
"Oh the heck with this!" She said and activated her lightsaber and thrust it into the control pannel.  
  
There was an explosion and Gertie's face was black, her hair standing out, charred in several places. She glanced up at the countdown...it stopped!  
  
She grinned.  
  
A few moments later, everyone outside was looking at the battleship and then....  
  
Nothing!  
  
Viceroy Rhonda looked at the ship in disbelief, all of a sudden at a total loss.  
  
People began to cheer all around her.  
  
Helga and the others felt a great sense of relief.  
  
"No..." Viceroy Rhonda whispered, then said again, this time shouting, "NO!"  
  
Helga looked at Viceroy Rhonda and Commander Nadine and snorted, "Take them away!"  
  
As the troopers began to take the two villians into custody, Master Phoebe stepped forward and removed the "fasion police" ticket from her robes. "Look good with stripes, that bad haircut of yours will not." She smiled at Rhonda, shoving the ticket into her uniform.  
  
Rhonda snorted angrily and was escorted with Commander Nadine into the same armored transport ship under armed guard with Harold Fett to be escorted to the prison planet.  
  
Helga smiled at the little Jedi, "Good one, Feebes." Phoebe nodded, feeling a whole lot better.  
  
Near another transport, the former Chancellor/Emperor Olga was being bound with manicles, and extra strength was given to the lock that held the Force restraining collar on her neck. She glared at all of them.  
  
"This is not over! I will find a way to even the score! You will all pay someday!" She called out.  
  
Big Bob walked over and looked at his creation sadly. "We gave you everything Olga, I loved you as though you were my very own. How could you do this?"  
  
She looked at Big Bob, her face was a snarl. "Love!" She snorted derisively, "Its a useles emotion. All that matters is power!"  
  
"Your wrong, Olga."  
  
Everyone turned to see Arnold Skywalker arriving with Gerald Windu and Master Gertie.  
  
The young Jedi Padawan looked at Olga and said, "Your desire for power is what brought you down...and what destroyed Darth Curly." He pulled the remains of the Sith Lord's lightsaber and tossed them at Olga's feet.  
  
Olga looked at them with absolutely no remorse for the loss of her apprentice. "There are more like him, ready to follow my bidding!" She looked up at Arnold, then to Helga and said, "Someday, you will bow before me before I destroy you!"  
  
Helga looked up at her cloned older sister, and was surprised to feel bad for her. She muttered to the soldiers, "Take her away."  
  
With one last glare, Olga was taken away to her own personal transport with an armed squad of special forces troopers guard her.  
  
Arnold walked over to Helga. "Are you alright, Helga?"  
  
Helga nodded, "I am now, a little medical attention and I will be good as new."  
  
Gerald Windu looked at Phoebe and smiled, "At last, its over. Now everything can go back to normal."  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
As Gerald said that, both Arnold and Helga looked up into each other's eyes, a sudden thought crossing their minds.  
  
_Everything?  
_  
To Be Concluded....  
  
_One more chapter to go!!! Will Arnold and Helga get to stay together or will duty tear them apart? Stay tuned for the answer!!! D.R._


	33. Part Thirty Three: Destiny TogetherThe F...

**Part 33: Destiny Together/The Finalle  
**  
The prison transport guarding the former Supreme Chancellor Olga moved in light speed in as much of a leasurely path towards the prison planet.  
  
One dozen Republic Special Forces troopers were assigned the task of guarding the highly dangerous prisoner. At at least one time, four guards would be posted inside the confinment area to keep watch over the Sith Lord.  
  
Darth Olga, for her part, did nothing, except for sit there, stareing at the guards assigned to her, and smiling ever-so slightly over something.  
  
TK 117 (Guard One) was looking at those stareing eyes and, despite being fully trained in about half a dozen forms of self-defense and martial arts, those eyes were making the young woman nervous. The prisoner didn't have that tortured, worried look that most prisoners headed for the prison planet normally wore. Instead, the Sith Lord looked as if the entire trip was an outing to the country on a spring day.  
  
Olga's eyes turned towards her and the other guards. Smiling, the villian said, "I will give you one chance now, you can release me and join me, or you can die? What will it be?"  
  
The other guards, all males, laughed at her. They'd heard prisoners bluster, even offer rewards for their release, but nothing as ludicrous as this.  
  
TK 117 however, was not laughing. The prisoner seemed just too sure of herself somehow. She blinked and looked at the readings on her scanner. The Force restraining collar (which had been reinforced to include a tamper-proof device) was still secure, as were the prisoner's binders (even if those were removed, without the Force it would be one woman again four armed guards, as well as another eight outside the door).  
  
The guard relaxed. Maybe it was all just bluster on the prisoner's part?  
  
Looking up, she told the former Chancellor, "Be quiet prisoner."  
  
Olga smiled a little more, though her eyes narrowed. "Your call."  
  
In almost an instant, proximity lights began to blaze overhead and a loud screaching alarm rang out. The guards got to their feet at once.  
  
TK 117 walked over to the comm pannel and contacted the bridge. As she did so she could feel them dropout of light speed and the first shake as something hit them. I lazer blast. She'd been in combat with space pirates and other low-lifes long enough to know it.  
  
"Bridge! Come in! What's going on?" She shouted into the intercom.  
  
"Where under attack!" Came a voice from the intercom. Nothing she didn't already know, but the voice added, "A ship came out of nowhere and started firing! Locking a tractor beam on us! (static) Oh no!" Then the comm went dead.  
  
"Bridge!" TK 117 yelled into the intercom. "Respond!"  
  
Nothing but dead silence.  
  
Olga began to chuckle then...it wasn't a pleasant sound. It was too high strung and insane sounding.  
  
TK 117 turned her eyes towards her, the others all trained their weapons on her, but she made no attempt to get up.  
  
Then, the guards all heard the sound of another ship docking with this one, there was a loud clank on the other side of the door. Then came the unmistakable sound of lazer fire and the screams of her comrades on the other side.  
  
"Ready your weapons!" She shouted to the other guards. "Kill whatever opens that door!"  
  
The raised their weapons backing away from the door a little.  
  
The door, which was normally secure, opened just then, almost as if it were never locked to begin with.  
  
On the other side of the door was a thick fog, alot of it from lazer fire and computer parts on fire, possibly from where the hull had been breached when the intruder entered. It was impossible to check any targer in that thick smoke.  
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard it.  
  
A thick breathing came from the fog. It sounded almost mechanical, but not quite.  
  
Then a black silloette appeared in the thick of the fog. For an instant, it just stood there, as if the fact that four people holding lazers at him were of no concern.  
  
Of course, it already took out eight others of the same like, what was four more?  
  
In the mist of all this, a red lightsaber blade appeared.  
  
The guards fired at it, but the blasts appeared to have been deflected by something.  
  
The last thought TK 118 had before she felt the searing hot blade of the lightsaber cut into her chest, was that whoever was killing her and her fellow guards really needed some cough medicine or something...  
  
Darth Olga closed her eyes as the last four guards were destroyed. Not at all out of squimishness, oh no. The sound alone was beautiful enough for her ears, like a symphony, it needed to be savored.  
  
As she heard the last guard hit the floor, she opened her eyes and nodded.  
  
"You have done well, Lord Brainey."  
  
Darth Brainey was not very tall, but his lack of size was less dramatic than that of his appearance. He wore all black with a face mask and large dark helmet with a mechanical apparatus on his chest to regulate his breathing.  
  
The new Sith Lord only nodded his thanks for his master's praise, then used the Force to unlock the restrains and collar. Both fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Darth Olga stood up and frowned, "It would appear that you were correct about the outcome of events, but alas I had to try." Then she smiled darkly. "At least I had a back up plan. The Jedi and my dear baby sister may have slowed down my plans, but they did not destroy them totally."  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Brainey asked, his voice sounding very hollow and mechanical within the confines of the mask he wore and the deep breathing.  
  
"We shall lay low for a while, bide out time," Olga said, then smiled darkly. "But I promise, one day very soon, Arnold Skywalker and the Jedi will pay dearly for interfering with my plans."  
  
The two Sith Lords disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a remains of a prison transport and the remains of those inside.  
  
It was a different story entirely on the Planet Naboo as our Jedi heroes celebrated their victory over the Sith and the end of the Trade Federation's plan for total conquest of the galaxy.  
  
They were all gathered at Big Bob's home near the costal area of the planet outside the city of Theed. There Big Bab was finally reunited with his wife Miriam who embraced her long lost husband with joy. The news of their cloned daughter Olga turning evil saddened her though, but it was a pain both of them would have to endure together. Together they would seek peace with this.  
  
Sid 3 PO and Li-la Binks and Arnold family were standing and talking with Representatives Sheena and Lorenzo, who were expressing their gratitude to both Master Phoebe and Gerald Windu who were smiling, happy to just be together again.  
  
"On behalf of the Galactic Senate, I would like to present all of you with these medals for courage," Lorenzo said, placing the small golden metals on the robes of the two Jedi and on Master Gertie and Arnold's family (Oscar was looking at his medal and quickly wondering how much he could bet on the podraces with it).  
  
"Oh wait, we have one more for young Skywalker," Sheena said, looking around. "But where is he?"  
  
Master Gertie looked over at the large patio balcony overlooking the vast ocean of Naboo outside the large glass doors. She saw Arnold walking slowly over towards Helga, who was standing there, watching the orange sunset far off in the distance. Arnold looked very nervous and concerned. Neither of them had smoken much on the trip here, Helga had her leg medically repaired and no longer had her limp, Arnold stayed with her, but both of them had been strangely silent.  
  
Gertie understood why. She looked over at Gerald and Phoebe, both of whom were also looking at the two with concerned looks.  
  
"The Republic is grateful for your service, Jedi knights." Lorenzo continued, "If there is anything that we can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
Gertie smiled and her eyes meet Phoebe's, who also grinned and looked at Gerald, who likewise caught on quickly.  
  
Gerald Windu smiled and said, "Perhaps there is something you can do for us..."  
  
Arnold Skywalker walked out on the patio and stood there, looking at Helga, who had her back turned to him looking at the distant sunset, her hands on the brick railing. He slowly walked over to stand next to her. Even without the Force, she would have known he was coming.  
  
"Um, it sure it beautiful out here, huh?" Arnold said to her, nervously trying to break the ice. His stomach was doing flip-flops.  
  
Helga sighed sounding very tired, still looking out at the sunset. "I always used to sit there in my office and do work trying to be the best I could. Only occasionally would I come out here and watch the sunset. Before I meet you, Arnold, I never truly appreciated them." Now she did finally turn to look at Arnold, and he could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Now, I don't think I will ever look at another one and be unable to think about you."  
  
Arnold felt his knees going very week. He looked out at the sunset and put his hands on the railing, one of them close to Helga's own. "I feel the same way, Helga."  
  
They both looked out, each of them trying to fight off saying what they knew they had to say to one another.  
  
Helga was the first. She frowned and banged a fist on the railing. "Damnit! It's just not fair!" She turned to look at him and now her a pair of tears ran down her cheeks. "Our stupid duty is going to tear us apart! I love you and I can't forget about you, can't pretend none of this ever happened!"  
  
Her shoulders began to shake as she leaned over and rested her head against his own.  
  
Arnold put his left arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I know, Helga...I know." He whispered. He could smell the sweet smell of her golden hair. "I wish that things could be differnet, I really do." He held her left hand with his right one. Her hand closed over his.  
  
"I promise, I will never...ever forget you, football-head." She muttered softly.  
  
Arnold smiled and said, "And I could never forget you either." Then he said, in an attempt to be funny, "I'll never hear the words 'football-head' without thinking about you."  
  
She giggled a little.  
  
They just held each other a little longer in silence, not knowing when they would be seperated.  
  
In only a few...all too brief...moments, they both heard everyone join them outside.  
  
The looked into each other's eyes sadly and sighed. Then Arnold turned and let go of Helga's hand and said, "I guess its time to go, huh?"  
  
Gerald Windu smiled, "Yes indeed it is...both of you need to get ready."  
  
It took both of them a few moments for the meaning of those words to have their impact. When they did both Arnold and Helga blinked and said, with identical expressions of surprise on their faces, "Huh?"  
  
Helga looked at them, "B-both of us?" She looked at Arnold, who looked back at her equally confused.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Indeed, both of you."  
  
Arnold shook his head, "I don't understand?"  
  
Gerald smiled at him and said, "Well, I believe that Representative Lorenzo has some explaining to do."  
  
Lorenzo cleared his throat and nodded, "Well, it was decided by an almost unanimous vote, that, in recognition of Senator Helga's service towards exposing Olga's plot that she be named the new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic...um that is if she is willing to take the position?"  
  
Helga's mouth dropped open, "Me?! Really?!"  
  
Arnold looked at her and smiled, "Congradulations Helga."  
  
Praise from Arnold made her smile, then she blinked and smiled even wider as a thought occurred to her. "That means I will be transferred to Coresaunt and we can be together!"  
  
Arnold blinked and smiled as he realized that as well. "Thats great!"  
  
"More there is," Master Phoebe smiled seeing the effect the first part of the news was having on the couple.  
  
"More?" Arnold said, looking at the small Jedi master.  
  
Gerald nodded, "Well, it was determined that since you were able to defeat a fully trained Sith Lord in combat, that you be promoted to the level of Jedi Knight. Congradulations Arnold Skywalker, Stinky would have been...(smiled)...he is proud of you."  
  
Arnold felt a lump in his throat. "A Jedi Knight," he muttered, tasting the words in his mouth.  
  
Helga hugged him tightly. "Thats wonderful Arnold! I am proud of you!" She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in the red light of the sunset, both at her praise and at the feel of her moist lips on his cheek.  
  
"Indeed, you have earned it, grasshopper," Gertie said smiling and nodding to Arnold.  
  
"You did good, shortman!" Grandpa said. The others all nodded or offered their congradulations.  
  
"Thank you everybody, it means alot." Arnold said, smiling as brightly as a star gone supernova.  
  
Big Bob smiled at Arnold and patted him hard on the back, almost knocking him off his feet. "Yep. you did well, young man. I would be proud to consider you my son-in-law."  
  
Now Arnold and Helga both looked up, their faces both red. "What?!"  
  
Gerald nodded, "Well, normally it is against the Jedi code to allow marriage before ones retirement from the order, however, we felt that we could make one exception." He winked at Arnold.  
  
Arnold turned to look at Helga, who was looking at him intently. "Um all of t-this is really sudden, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiling slightly.  
  
"Er, y-yeah, it is," Helga grinned, rubbing her upper arm also as a display of nervousness on her part.  
  
Then looked into each others eyes somewhat bashfully and then they took a breath and muttered at the same exact moment the same exact words..."Well, would you...maybe?...Huh? You want to?!...Yes! I do!"  
  
Gerald and Phoebe both chuckled at this little display. Phil and Gertie both smiled at one another.  
  
Sid 3 PO looked over at Li-la Binks who began to cry softly. "Boy howdy, are you alright?"  
  
She looked over at the droid and muttered, "Meesa just ever-so loves happy endingsa!" She hugged the droid, letting the overflow of tears fall on his shoulder.  
  
"Woah! See here! You'll make me rust! Quit it!"  
  
People chuckled at the antics.  
  
Both Arnold and Helga didn't notice, both of them were too busy holding hands and looking into the eyes of the one they loved. Somehow, they managed to find themselves shareing the same destiny, and knew they would face what was to come together.  
  
"I love you, Arnold," Helga muttered, looking into the pools of his green eyes and seeing the love in them.  
  
"I know...and I love you too, Helga," Arnold answered smiling and looking into her own blue eyes and seeing the same love reflected back at him.  
  
They leaned forward, closing their eyes and their lips meet. The two starcrossed lovers both kissed for a long time, both of them silhouetted against the red and orange sunset, their futures shining before them just as brightly.  
  
**The End...May the Force Be With You!**


End file.
